Three Words Part 1: Redemption
by VeriAequeRedem
Summary: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but
1. Explanation

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter One

Eight letters. Three syllables. Three words.

Who could know that they could do so much damage?

I do. Because I'm Harry Potter. The fucking "Boy-Who-Lived." Everything I come into contact with becomes damaged. Just look at what's happened in my life.

My parents.

Cedric Diggory.

Sirius.

Bill Weasley.

Dumbledore.

Countless Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement Members.

So many innocent civilians.

The few remaining giants left in the world.

A few unknown members of The Order of the Phoenix.

Him.

Damn him. No don't. I just think that this whole thing wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lived. If I hadn't lived, he would still have been alive. And safe.

Brooding about these people, these innocent people who were caught in the middle because of some psycho, usually occupies my free time now. Ever since I left England ten years ago. Right into the summer of my eighteenth birthday.

I think the story begins a little earlier than that though. It begins in the summer of my seventeenth birthday.

I decided to search for all of the remaining Horcruxes that Voldemort had hidden away, right after Dumbledore's death. I knew it would be hard, even with Ron and Hermione's help, but I didn't know it was going to be that hard. Hell, I didn't even know where to start looking. I just knew that I had to find the damn things.

After about two months of searching and not finding a damn thing, I went back to Grimmauld Place, just to rest for a few days. I decided to travel through London, muggle style (otherwise known as taking the train to a certain point and walking the rest of the way), just so no one important would notice me. I always liked being able to blend in with a crowd that doesn't know who the hell I am. It always feels so good to have that. When I was about six blocks away however, something unusual caught my eye.

Blood. On the sidewalk.

I followed the trail of blood into an alleyway. I traveled down at least thirty meters through the filth and smell. And it was there that I saw the most pitiful and yet, most horrible, sight of my life.

Draco Malfoy, unconscious and covered in blood.

I actually rushed over to him. I actually wanted to help him. Despite everything he had said about me, my friends or my family, despite every low and underhanded thing he had done, despite all the things he was, I wanted to help him.

I quickly cleaned up as much of the blood as I could, which was a lot. I couldn't tell if it was his, or someone else's, but then again, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I clean up the blood off of him and get him to safety. I literally carried him over my shoulder and traveled to Grimmauld Place as fast as I could. Once inside, I placed him onto one of the couches in the living room and immediately called upon Remus Lupin for help via Floo Network. He came through the fire, and did what he could.

He explained to me that most of the blood probably wasn't his, and that most of his wounds had already healed. He theorized that Draco must have tried to defect from the Death Eaters. Huh, funny that I still think of him as Draco.

As soon as Draco awoke, he began to question the obvious. Where the hell am I and so forth. But there was one question that I couldn't answer.

"_Why did you help me?"_

I still can't answer that damn question.

After a couple weeks helping him recuperate, and making sure that he was really defecting, rather than trying to be a spy, I asked him if he could help me search for the remaining Horcruxes. He said he would, although reluctantly, simply because I was _Harry Potter_ and he was _Draco Malfoy._ We could never get along.

How wrong we were.

And so we began our search yet again, scouring the country for the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. I was amazed that Draco and I could work together, but what amazed me more was the fact that he could work with Hermione.

Ron simply refused to work with Draco directly, due to the bad blood between the two.

We all searched for another month before we actually found one. Once it was destroyed, the three of them felt that this was a great victory. But even then there were still three left. Two would be easy to destroy. One wouldn't. I had realized this before my friends did.

We continued our search, hastily and yet thoroughly, making sure we didn't miss anything. Draco was the one to find the next one, and destroyed it himself. I found that to be admirable. He found it to be smart and refused to admit that he was being admirable. I still smile from him saying that.

Now that we had destroyed two of the four, we knew that the only two would be that damn snake and the Dark Lord himself. I didn't really care to go after them just then, so I suggested that we all take a break, and let the final battle come to us.

Ron and Hermione went back to the Burrow. I was going to head back to Grimmauld Place. I invited Draco to come with me, simply because he had nowhere to go. He accepted.

Somehow I began to find myself wanting his company. I would deliberately go up to him and ask him "What do you want to do today?" At first, it would be simply "Leave me alone to brood about my sins." Can you tell I'm being sarcastic? I would for a little while and I would bug him again. Finally one day I got him to play chess with me. He kicked my ass, and bragged about it for a few days.

Meanwhile, Death Eater attacks were on the rise. Voldemort was no longer keeping things subtle with his attacks. He would torture and murder anyone in his way. Many disappearances were occurring throughout both the Worlds. Giants, Infiri and even Dementors were used out in the open. So many innocent people were dying, and the Dark Lord was nowhere to be found. I would always feel worse and worse when more news was brought to me. And somehow Draco would comfort me. He would cook dinner. He would say something funny like "Damn muggle telephones." He would try to make me teach him card games. It was small comfort yes, but it felt good.

Although, at one point, we got into an argument about it in the living room.

"_You just don't understand!" I yelled. I turned my back to him._

"_What don't I understand? The fact that you're blaming yourself for things that aren't even your fault? Or the fact that you think that you have to defeat the Dark Lord alone?"_

"_Don't you get it?" I yelled, facing him. "It is my fault! I couldn't kill him when I was a baby! I couldn't finish him off! I have to defeat him because I am the only one who can! Because he made the mistake of trying to kill me! He's afraid that I'm going to become him!"_

"_That doesn't mean that you have to face him by yourself!"_

"_Don't you get it? It was prophesized that I would! I am the _only_ one who can kill that bastard! And he is the _only_ one who can kill me!"_

_That seemed to shut him up for a few moments before he spoke again._

"_You're still not responsible for the actions of others." he said quietly._

_Somewhere in my thick skull, I knew that he was right. But I still couldn't admit it. Simply because of all the people close to me that I had lost._

"_YES IT IS!" I screamed._

"_No its not." he said calmly._

"_Yes it is!" I yelled._

"_No, its not." he said again._

"_Yes!" I said forcefully._

"_No, its not Harry." he said again, moving closer to me._

_This time I couldn't tell him that it was. I simply broke down and cried. He moved over to me and wrapped his warm arms around me. I buried my face in his chest while he cooed me, telling me everything was going to be alright. _

_I remember waking up the next morning in his arms, using his chest as a pillow. I didn't want to leave._

Things kept changing for us after that. He and I would spend all of our time together. He would occasionally flirt with me, and I found myself flirting back with him. I found myself attracted to him. I knew that I found girls attractive, so I figured that I was bisexual, rather than full on gay, like I suspected Draco was. It wasn't until Christmas Eve that Draco actually made his move. He conjured up mistletoe throughout the entire house, minus my bedroom. So when I actually got out into the hall, he was already there, begging for a kiss under the mistletoe. I couldn't turn him down.

I moved to him and just stood there. He placed his arms around my waist, just to hold me. He slowly moved his head down toward mine, and kissed me. It was slow and sweet, and it only lasted a few seconds. I turned my head away from him, not out of shame, but out of fear. He took his hand and gently guided my head to face his own. He smiled gently and kissed me again. This time, there was more passion, more ecstasy, more wanting. I found myself letting him into my own mouth, letting him explore and know my mouth. God he tasted so good. And even more, his warmth enveloped me. Holy God, that kiss was so good, it made me moan for more. When we finally parted, he just looked at me with his soft grey eyes. God those eyes were so beautiful.

From then on, Draco and I were a couple. Sure, I was still worried about Voldemort coming after the both of us. But with Draco there, it seemed that things would be better.

The attacks continued, but were more subdued because of The Order and the ministry. That is, until Valentine's Day. God, it was worse then the muggle St. Valentine's Day Massacre in Chicago.

I remember the day clearly. Draco and I were sleeping in the same bed that morning, but just sleeping. No sex. We agreed that we would wait until I was ready. Good Lord, I still remember the kissing, the touching and caressing, the moaning, the…interesting things that we both said that morning.

I also remember doing our usual morning routine, which basically involved breakfast and cleaning up, when I suggested that we go out to the muggle mall, just to do some shopping, since I knew he was an avid shopper. He quickly agreed and we both set out into the muggle world, completely oblivious as to what would happen. But then again, I think both the muggle and wizarding worlds alike were going to be oblivious as to what was about to happen.

Draco and I took a cab to the mall, which also happened to be the one that led into St. Mungo's Hospital. I always figured that Draco would be more comfortable here, simply because he could be closer to the wizarding world, whilst enjoying the muggle one. Once we got out and the taxi drove away, I remember him trying to say something to me.

"_Harry I-" he was about to say._

But he was cut off. The mall was suddenly engulfed in a great ball of fire. Men yelling, women screaming, children, oh God, the children were crying out for their parents. A bomb had gone off in the building, killing everyone in it.

Draco and I were lucky enough to just be thrown back by the explosion. But even more, there could be explosions heard all the way across the city of London. A total of seven. It was later determined that there were all magical connections to these explosions. Voldemort had targeted seven specific locations of magical value.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

King's Cross.

The Leaky Cauldren.

The offices of the Daily Prophet.

The Ministry of Magic.

Knight's End, the resting place of the Knight Bus.

The clock tower known as Big Ben. Apparently the holder of several prisoners of the ministry as well.

Ironic. Voldemort had said once that seven was the most powerful number in existence.

Draco and I, along with countless muggles and magical-folk alike, help do what we could to clear out the damage. The countless bodies littered the streets, giving everyone great sadness. I still remember the smell, and the sickening feeling knowing that this was Voldemort's way of trying to lure me out of hiding.

How stupid was he to do this. It only made me want to kill him more.

For the next few months, Draco, Ron, Hermione and I tracked Voldemorts movements, following the trail of dead bodies to him. As the four of us got closer, the bodies began to pile up. Once we found actually found him in early June, both Voldemort and I got exactly what we wanted. A duel between the two of us. I remember members of The Order and the ministry coming to duel the Death Eaters. It wasn't something special, and it wasn't that boring. It was the hardest duel of my life of course, but there wasn't a big huge build up like you see at the movies. In fact, I accidentally killed Voldemort by simply creating too much debris, causing him to fall off a cliff to his death.

And that was it. That son of a bitch was dead, and he was going to stay that way.

A month and a half later, on the eve of my eighteenth birthday, Draco and I made love for the first, and the last time. I still remember the feelings I had from it, the hugging, kissing and caressing from that event. And right after the climax of all the sex, I remember right before Draco fell asleep, he said those three God-forsaken words.

He told me that he loved me.

I didn't reply. I was too shocked. How could he do this? How could he love me? I knew that I loved him, but I couldn't say it. I also knew that if he told me that, then I could not stay with him. I was still the target of many fallen Death Eaters. And I knew that they would use his love for me against me.

That night, I grabbed two suitcases and packed as many things as I could. I then moved over towards the desk in the drawing room, took quill and parchment and wrote a letter.

It simply said, _I'm sorry._

I sneaked out of the house and took a taxi to the airport, where I bought a one way ticket to Denver, Colorado. I don't know why I chose there of all places, but I just had a feeling that I should go there.

Once I got there, and checked into a hotel, which was the Radisson, by chance rather than by choice, I began to notice a strange man following me throughout the hotel. I was about to report him to the police, but then he approached me at the door of my hotel room, and struck up the conversation that would change my life forever.

"_Harry Potter?"_

_I looked at him in complete shock._

"_How did you know-"_

"_I know a lot of things about you Mr. Potter. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make you an offer."_

_I remember eyeing him suspiciously. He seemed genuine, but I was still very uptight._

"_What kind of offer?"_

"_I can either A. Leave you alone and let you wallow in self pity simply because you believe that your boyfriend will be safer without you or B. Help you find your personal "redemption" and make the world a safer place."_

_He gave me a look that held no emotion. It held nothing. _

"_I'm not searching for redemption."_

"_Really? Then why do you still blame yourself for the death and destruction caused by another? You think that this is all your fault, that you should be the one to make things right. That you should be the one to bear this burden. You want forgiveness? Here's your chance. Take it or leave it."_

I took that chance.

Turns out that the man was named Jonathan Marlowe, an American wizard who headed up the recruiting department of the Wizard Intelligence Agency. Apparently, these guys were wizard spies, who mixed both magical and muggle technique. But let me back up a little.

The Wizard Intelligence Agency is very much similar to the muggle Central Intelligence Agency. Actually, now that I think about it, the WIA is a Black Ops, or secret, division of the CIA. Anyway, the WIA is just like the CIA, but we deal with mostly wizard matters, but they are pretty much the same. I mean, some of the stuff that wizard kind these days actually use muggle things more often to commit crimes, and use magic at the same time to increase their power over people.

We at the WIA actually put a stop to these wizards and witches from doing whatever it is they are doing. Whether it be drug trafficking, assassination, arms dealing, the works. And as an agent, I get to travel all around the world.

Once I shook Marlowe's hand, everything changed for me. I was immediately placed into Basic Training. I was taught how to wield and handle a multitude of firearms, melee weapons, hand to hand combat. I learned how to "tail" my target without getting caught, increase my peripheral vision to where I could read numbers on the front of a house without actually looking at the house, blend in with the public. I was also taught a number of new and secret defensive magic, as well as offensive. All in all, the most brutal was interrogation training, where I not only learned how to interrogate suspects, I learned how to hold my own if I was ever captured. I got to tell you, that was a pain in the ass.

Once I was done with Basic Training, I was sent out into the field for the first time, just to see if I would pass or fail as an agent. I remember that the mission was to bring a kingpin into custody, and to use force if necessary. The Agency scouted the target building for quite some time, learning everything they could about the man's security, his operations, pretty much everything.

The suspect in question was named Andre Reuchot. This muggle was associating himself with both wizard and muggle alike, selling firearms and cocaine. He had several operations running all around the globe, but he mainly chose to oversee the whole thing at his compound in Tai Pei.

This is pretty much what happened.

We flew and parachuted out of a C-130 transport plane to reach our insertion point. Once there, we bypassed the security measures and infiltrated the building. We simply walked right into his office and took him into custody. I thought it was so easy. We took all of his "employees" into custody, confiscated everything in his compound.

What we didn't know, was that all across the globe, the other teams raiding the other buildings were being killed. Apparently, Reuchot laced the buildings with C-4 explosives, effectively destroying any evidence we had against him, along with twenty good men and women.

Apparently, we were the ones who tripped that C-4 off, when we opened his office door.

More death and destruction.

Because of me. I opened the door.

After that, I considered not being an agent. If I could be the cause of deaths for twenty people, why should I be one? Marlowe told me that we had bad intel, so I shouldn't be so hung up on it. I would still have my chance for redemption.

I believed him. I still do.

Now, I still live in Denver. But I have a new name now. Or rather, I have a cover name, so that no one in the wizard community will know where I am. To most people in the civilian world, I am Garret Bristow. Strange, huh? I think those people in the WIA watch way too much television…anyway, to everyone in the world, I am a private millionaire who enjoys his privacy. And I do.

My home is set upon I nice secluded area, with trees and mountains all around. The lush green can be seen everywhere, and the only thing that stands out is, of course, my house. It's a log cabin, complete with three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, an office, a library (which, somehow are remarkably similar in appearance), a very nice kitchen with an island, a sun room, a two car garage, and of course an all around deck. Exquisite, no?

And so that's where I am today. Today, I am brooding over the past…again. It seems that the past can never leave me alone, simply because, well, I'm so tied down by it. But what gets me, is him.

Draco. My love.

I know, that it seems stupid of me to have left him because of what he said, but I know that it was for the best. I couldn't let him love me. And I couldn't love him. If someone got hold of that bit of information, they could use him against me. I would rather that not happen. I don't want that to happen. So for his own safety, I left. Oh sure, I sent him letters via owl, once in a while, letting him know that I'm okay, never explaining why I left, never letting him reply, never, ever telling him that I am part of the WIA and most of all, letting him know that I love him with every fiber of my being.

Which I do.

I would've continued with this excessive brooding one day, but I heard my phone ringing. I ran off my lawn and hurried back inside, where my phone was lodged into my wall in my living room.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy's Pizza?" a voice asks.

I know what that means.

"Sorry wrong number." I said politely, and hang up.

I quickly ran upstairs and changed into a grey turtleneck and jeans, and finally putting on a black pea coat and grabbing the key to my car. I walked downstairs and into my garage, where my two personal cars, a Lexus SC 430 and a 2006 Dodge Stratus lie waiting.

I totally drove the Lexus.

If there is one thing I love about the muggle world, it's driving. The rush, the adrenaline. It's so calming, so relaxing. Except when people cut you off. That's a different story though.

I drove to what seemed an abandoned part of the warehouse district of Denver. I parked my car in a warehouse, Warehouse 77 to be more precise, and made my way toward an elevator. I pushed a series of buttons in the panel and the elevator began to lower. It stopped somewhere along the way, and I saw some the old panels open up, revealing huge red sheets of glass. Everything around me turned the color red for a few seconds, and then returned to normal. The elevator began to move again, and finally stopped once it reached its destination. One hundred feet below the ground, Ops. The place where all the action took place inside the WIA.

I stepped out of the elevator and began to walk through the hallway ahead of me. I walked through the door at the end of it, and suddenly, the calm became chaos. Phones ringing, keys clicking, people walking rather briskly everywhere, and oh yes, the very loud talking.

'God, I love this place.' I thought.

I walk up toward an older, but no less commanding man, named Jonathan Wiseman. This man is my handler, and is also in charge of Ops. He was and still is, around fifty years old, with all of his hair, more salt than pepper. He still has a very good physique, and has been in charge for at least fifteen years. The only thing was, none of us had ever seen him angry, and we were worried that if he ever became angry, that it would be a force to be reckoned with.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Briefing. Very important assignment." he said, no emotion what so ever.

I merely nodded my head and walked to the briefing room. The room itself contained a very big, circular table, with computer monitors at each chair. There was only one with a keyboard, and that one belonged to Wiseman.

I sit down directly across from Wiseman's terminal, waiting for all the other agents, analysts and such to come into the room. Once everyone was seated, Wiseman entered and started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming on such short notice. Before I start, let me just emphasize how important this mission is. This mission is bigger than any of us. Remember that."

I looked at him in shock. What the hell could make him say that?

He punched a few keys on his keyboard and a picture of a silhouette with a question mark in the center came up on all of our monitors.

"This figure is a representation of a person known to the world, only as "The Man." He or she is the head of a criminal syndicate known as "Resurrection." They only deal in death, and highly dangerous, magical artifacts. Now, in cooperation with MI-5, we have reason to believe that their operatives have acquired a highly dangerous magical artifact, that has existed before even Merlin."

I looked at him in wonder. If this pre-dates Merlin, then we should be very worried. Even I knew that we didn't understand half of the things we recover.

"We still have no idea what the artifact can do, or what it is capable of. Therefore, I am sending five agents across the globe to piece together what this thing can do. And to find out who the hell "The Man" really is, and put a stop to the operation."

He began talking to a select few people, assigning them to do different things, and go to different cities. Four of the five cities were Amsterdam, St. Petersburg, Hong Kong and Rome. He turned towards me. I really didn't like where this was going.

"Potter. Your assignment is a standard info-gather. Find as much information as you can about Pre-Merlin Magical artifacts. You will be talking to this man…"

He pulled a picture up from his computer and sent it to my monitor. The man was at least in his mid-forties, blonde, and very good looking. Somehow he reminds me of what Draco would look like if he was this old.

"Richard LeBeau. Curator for the Lourve in Paris, France. He is the world's foremost expert in Pre-Merlin Artifacts. Once you have the information you need, you'll return to the states and bring in what you know. Then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"I shouldn't have to remind you all that this is an extremely critical mission. Be careful of who you talk to, what you do, what you state. Dismissed."

As everyone scrambles out of the room, including myself, I look toward Wiseman. I can see the fear in his eyes. He is really worried about this. Of course he knows that it could just be really bad intel, but I know that he thinks its real. I've grown to trust the man's intuition.

As I walked out of Ops, I notice that everyone is on edge because of this. These people are really afraid of Resurrection, and more so of The Man. I don't understand how people can be afraid of a group, much less a silhouette, but then again, this could be another Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters all over again.

I drove home, and began to pack my suitcase. As soon as I was done packing, I took a look around my bedroom. I knew it was a basic bedroom, with little or no décor, but it was my room. There was pretty much no décor around my home, save for the many bookshelves. There were a few photographs of Ron, Hermione and me, Draco and Me, the four of us, that sort of thing. But other than that, I didn't really want any décor for my home. It's too much work for one, and plus, I've been told that I don't really have good taste.

The next day, I drive over to the airport, parking in the long term parking area. I go through and get on my plane, flying to New York, before Paris. After changing planes, I sat in my seat, patiently waiting for it to take off. While I was sitting however, I thought I saw something familiar. A blonde head, two rows in front of me. If that was who I thought it was, then I am in deep shit.

I patiently waited for the man to turn his head. When he did, I realized that it wasn't him. For one things, this man had way to big of a nose, and very big lips. Definitely not my dragon.

Once I arrived in Paris, I immediately checked into my hotel (under the name Garret Bristow, of course), and rented a car. I drove around the city, getting a feel for it again, making sure I remembered all of the little pathways, all of my secrets, all the places my contacts were at. I then went back to my hotel and stayed there for the remainder of the day, just so that I could get some God-forsaken sleep.

The next day, I drove over to the Lourve, and walked directly to the receptionist's desk.

"Pardon me, but I have an appointment with Mr. LeBeau." I said in french, accent and all.

"May I please have your name, sir?" she asked.

"Certainly, it is Garret Bristow."

"One moment please."

'I really hope you came through for me, Wiseman.' I thought.

"Ah, here it is. Please follow me and I will lead you to a private conference room."

Thank you, Wiseman.

As I was being led toward the room, I took note of all the security features that the museum had. Tight, very tight. I wouldn't want to try and piss these people off. Once we got to the room, I found myself being drawn to the window, and looking down at the city itself. Such wondrous beauty. Too bad I would only be here for a few days.

My thoughts are interrupted when someone walks in the door. I continue to look outside, just to make an impression.

"Forgive me, Mr. Bristow, but Mr. LeBeau will not be attending this meeting as you thought. I have come to take his place." a familiar voice said.

My eyes are wide in shock, without even looking at him, I know who it is. I slowly turn around, and looked into the grey eyes of my dragon.

"Draco."


	2. Retrieval

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

* * *

Chapter 2 

There was an uneasy silence between us for a few moments. At least, I think it was a few moments, it could have been for minutes or hours.

He was looking at me with a look of shock. I would expect that I had the same look, and I could understand where he was coming from. After all, I did disappear on him for ten years, never letting him know where I was, always claiming that I loved him. But then again, if I did love him (which I did and still do), why would I leave him like that?

I took the opportunity to look him over. He was wearing the same hairstyle that he wore back in third year at Hogwarts, and he was still as slim as ever. He was wearing a simple grey suit, open collar. His shoes were Gucci, which didn't surprise me. His baby face had never changed one bit though. Damn, he still looked very hot. But it made me wonder if his hot headed, arrogant streak had changed at all.

Finally, he quickly moved over to me and slapped me.

Nope, same old Draco.

My head, which had moved to let me see the wall to my right, but still allowed me to see the look on his face. It was very much a face of loathing. I saw that he was getting ready to hit me again. Unfortunately for him, this time I was ready. As his arm moved to punch me, I grabbed his wrist and grabbed the back of his neck. I then moved my body slightly so that he would bend forward and let his arm go backwards in a position that isn't normal. He gave low gasps of pain and moaned.

"Listen to me Draco." I said.

He kept moaning and groaning. I moved his arm farther back. He muffled a yell.

"I said listen. Are you listening?"

He nodded his head very fast.

"I'm sorry that I had to do this to you. But you have to understand, you did try to punch me just now, so I had no choice in the matter. But you do. I can let you go, and you can be calm and not try to hit me. Or you can keep trying to hit me, and I can break some of your bones, and I will start by breaking your scapula using your humorous. If I remember correctly, you weren't that great at healing spells, so I would definitely recommend option number one. I'm sure you agree with me."

He nodded his head furiously.

"Alright. So if I let you go, you won't try to hit me?"

"Yes! Yes, just please let me go." he sobbed.

I let him go. He quickly stumbled forward and grabbed his shoulder. He was looking at me and his shoulder alternately, looking very frightened.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"I'd rather not get into that. So why isn't LeBeau in the office today?"

He looked at me with a look of confusion.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

By this point, I had gone from calm, to shocked, to annoyed, and now, irritated.

"Because if you don't tell me, I will walk out that door" I said, pointing to the entrance to the conference room "and you will never, ever, see me again."

He looked at me in shock. I don't think he expected that remark. Maybe he expected me to torture him or something.

"I don't think I can tell you anything." he said quietly.

"Draco…" I said threateningly.

"I mean it! I can't tell you anything, not here." He said, trying to assure me.

I thought for a few moments about what he said. Maybe he was telling the truth. Still, he was my only shot at getting to LeBeau. I had no choice.

"Alright." I said, annoyed. "Where can we talk?"

"There is a café two blocks east of the main entrance. Meet me there in two hours."

"Fine." I said.

I walked over to the door, and grabbed the door handle. I turned my head to face him.

"If you're lying to me, I will make sure that you never see me again."

I walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, I was back in my hotel room, trying not to collapse. Draco was here, in fucking Paris. Why didn't anyone tell me? Then again, how come his name didn't show up on the list of employees?

All thoughts aside, I moved over to my smaller suitcase and open up the main flap. After much searching, I found what I was looking for-a big box of chocolates. Opening it, I looked inside to find my one and only handgun, a 1911. I then changed out of my suit, and into some jeans, tennis shoes, a grey button down, and my pea coat. I then grab my gun and holster and place them both on my body. (Holster on body, of course, and the gun in the holster.) I also grabbed my wand and put it up my sleeve. Then I put my cell phone in my pocket. I waited a few minutes to make sure that everything is okay, and walk out of the hotel.

I took my time walking to the café, making sure that no one followed me, and more importantly, taking in some relaxation while on the clock. When I got to the café, I grabbed a table for two and sat down to wait for Draco. I ordered some coffee and read the paper while I was waiting.

"Sorry I'm late! I got held up at work!" he explained while popping up out of nowhere at the same time.

"It's okay." I said, putting down my newspaper.

Once he sat down, I saw that he was thoroughly exhausted. Work must've really gotten to him.

"Were you followed?" I asked.

"I was supposed to check?" he asked, confused.

I sighed. Poor Draco, he still didn't understand. Oh well.

"Never mind. What can you tell me here that you couldn't tell me in then conference room?" I asked him, curious.

"Why should I tell you anything at all? You walked out on me ten years ago, sending me some occasional owl telling me that you're okay, but don't bother actually-" he said angrily.

"Draco, shut up!" I said angrily.

He looked at me in shock, again. Good lord, how many times did I shock him?

"There are more important things than you and me right now. Tell me where LeBeau is."

He was silent for a while. I think that he was really trying to get used to the new side of me. And trying to figure out whether or not he could trust me.

"I don't know where he is. In fact, no one does. He hasn't been seen or heard from in over a week."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said. Then a thought came. "Draco, what can you tell me about artifacts that are Pre-Merlin?"

"Why would you want to know anything about that?"

"Just tell me, Draco. I have to know all I can."

"Well, I don't know much, at least, I don't know about the stuff in general. I only know about the Holy Grail, and that's still considered a myth."

Bingo.

"Tell me what you know."

"Well, the Holy Grail is supposedly the chalice, or cup-"

"I know what a fucking chalice is, Draco."

"Sorry." he said quietly. "Anyway, it's supposedly the chalice that Christ drank at the Last Supper. It's supposed to possess miraculous powers."

"What kind of powers?"

"No one really knows. No one has ever found it."

I sat back and took that all in. Could "The Man" have found something that would lead them to the Holy Grail? Then again, what the hell did they find?

It was then that I noticed a few people watching us closely. Too closely. And one of them had a gun in his jacket.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"How far is your place from here?"

"Ten blocks east of here. Why?"

"Cause we're leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I say, now lets go." I say forcefully.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the table, trying to get as far away as I could from the crowd. If there was to be a firefight, then let it be away from innocent people. I don't need any more blood on my hands.

As Draco and I moved through the crowd on the streets, I saw that the men who were watching us were following us. I made us move faster, and he was silent. But it was more of a confused silence. The poor boy still had no idea of what was happening.

Finally, we got to a point in the city where there was a giant gap in different crowds. Somehow, the three men had surrounded us. These were probably wizards. Ones who didn't want to expose magic. Thank God. But it wasn't good. I didn't want to have anyone get hurt.

I drew my gun from its holster and pointed it at the ground. Draco looked at me with fear in his eyes. I unlocked the safety and cocked it. I was hoping that there wouldn't have to be a firefight.

"You're not going to actually shoot them, are you?" Draco asked.

"Nope." I whispered. "When I say to, I want you to apparate us one block away from your place. Got that?"

He nodded his head and grabbed my shoulder. I raised my arm into the air and fired three rounds. Immediately there was chaos. Men, woman and children were running, screaming, trying to find cover for some kind of impending doom.

"NOW" I yelled.

All of a sudden I could feel the constricting feel of apparation. Like everything was being pressed onto my body, that my eyes were going to be crushed. Then, as quickly as it came, it went. We were standing on a not so busy street. I felt very queasy.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine Draco." I forced myself to say.

"You still don't like apparating, do you?" He asked, smirking, but still concerned.

I shook my head.

"Just get us to your place."

Getting there wasn't that bad, unless you counted the fact that I felt like throwing up. We reached a building. It wasn't that big, just four floors tall. What amazed me is that it was a light brown. I never thought Draco would live in a place like this (not that it was a dump, I just thought he wouldn't live in a place that was brown). It didn't look like a townhouse or condo, so I guessed that he lived in an apartment. He opened the front door, and started to climb the staircase to the left. The building was nice, and quiet. I guess he still liked the quiet.

Finally, we got to the fourth floor. The door that was there was already unlocked, or it was charmed for his magical signature, I couldn't tell. Once the door was open, however, I began to feel much worse. Lucky for me, I was trained by the WIA to hold my stomach. Damn WIA.

"Where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, first door to your left." he said.

I ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I quickly opened the lid to the toilet and spilled my guts. It came up in waves, at least for a few minutes, then finally stopped. I felt very weak, but so much better than before. I flushed the toilet and cleaned up my mouth and hands. I took a long look in the mirror afterward. I was surprised that Draco could recognize me.

Maybe I should have described my appearance before. I had finally cut my hair, so it was much shorter than before. And, what was even scarier, at least for a year, was that my hair had finally been tamed, by muggle hair gel no less. I still find this very amusing. I decided to buy new glasses, ones that were less…conspicuous. The frames are thinner, and they are a bit smaller than my old ones, but somehow they stay on my head more than my old ones ever did. And to top it all off, I finally covered up my scar with some (dare I say it?) concealer. Hey don't laugh, at least I'm man enough to admit it. And besides, it's for…some kind of purpose.

I took the time to look around the bathroom. It was medium sized, with a separate shower and bath. The floor looked like marble, and the counter top for the sink matched it. The bathroom had an off white kind of theme going. I liked it. It was a nice change from green.

I walked out of the bathroom and back out into the main hall. The walls were off white, just like the bathroom, but they were covered in pictures. Some of him and his friends at Hogwarts. A few of his parents. A picture of him and his father. I remembered that picture from before. It was Draco's favorite. It was of him and his father, Lucius. Lucius was pushing Draco on a swing set. Lucius actually looked like he was enjoying it, and was loving his son. I think he did at one point in his life, but I don't know what happened to it. That was a question only Lucius could answer.

I walked down farther, and noticed that there were pictures of me and him, him with Ron and Hermione. I guess he became closer to them after I left. Once I was out of the hallway, I found myself in the living room, where the front door was. Draco was leaning on the couch, arms crossed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said truthfully.

"Good." he said.

Another awkward moment of silence happened between us. I was hoping he wouldn't slap me again, simply because this was hurting me more than I thought. I left this guy for ten years, trying to protect him, and then he comes back into my life. I didn't like that.

"I didn't know that you got sick from apparating." he said.

"I don't. It's just that I haven't had to in a while. My line of work doesn't usually allow me to." I explained.

"Really? And just what exactly is your line of work?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that." I said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

Silence took it's hold again. Who would have thought that he would be able to shut up once in a while.

Finally he spoke up.

"So uh, where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think the best thing to do would be just to leave for right now. I have to find out what happened to LeBeau." I said.

"Don't you read the newspaper?" Draco asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you read today's paper?" He asked, trying to make a point.

"No." I said flatly.

"He's dead. He was found in his home, murdered. The police think he's been dead for about a week now." he said solemnly.

"What?" I whispered.

I knew what this meant. Any research, any information that I could have gotten from him, was now lost. There were three things I could do. One: Get the hell out of Paris and leave Draco again. Two: Grab Draco and run like fucking hell. Three: Stay and try to track the people, and put Draco in a very bad position.

"Looks like it's option two." I mumbled.

"What?" Draco said.

"Grab anything that you need. We're leaving." I said.

"What?"

"Just do as I say!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because if you don't, you could die! Now do it!"

About fifteen minutes later, after bitching a fair amount, he and I were back out on the streets again, him carrying a duffel bag, me leading him toward a more…interesting part of town. After about ten minutes of walking, we finally arrived in the more shady part of town. A place where you can get just about anything.

We walk into a bar known as Vérité. Ironic, that there is a bar named Truth in an area like this. Then again, there is honor among some thieves.

I have Draco follow me to a booth in the back, and have him sit across from me. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I notice an old friend come up to take our order.

"Garret, what are you doing here?" the waitress asked.

The waitress' name is Mary-Anne. She's at least twenty-three, but looks eighteen. She always wears very short skirts, too tight tops and very nice boots. Her hair is just below shoulder length, and is always straight and highlighted with browns and blondes. She always has a warm smile.

"Business and pleasure, Mary-Anne." I said.

"Ah, so what's your pleasure?" she asked.

"Vodka martini. Two olives, stirred." I said.

"As usual. And what would you like, handsome?" she asked Draco.

"Um…some scotch. Straight please." he said politely.

"No problem. I'll be right back."

I watch her go. She really was amazing woman. I would have slept with her many times over, if I wasn't still in love.

"Did you sleep with her?" Draco asks.

I looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No! Never." I said.

"Then how-"

"I helped her out a few years ago. We're just friends."

"Oh…it's just-"

"You didn't think I would stay celibate for ten years, did you?"

"Um, no actually."

This shut us up for a while. Mary-Anne came back with our drinks after a few minutes.

"So what's your business, Garret?"

I took a long sip of my martini before I said anything.

"I need to see Remy." I said seriously.

She looked at me with very serious eyes, then walked to the back room.

"Who is Remy?" Draco asked.

"Friend of mine. Listen, how much french do you know?" I asked.

"Enough to get by, why?"

"Because he and I are going to be talking privately. Don't say anything, let me handle everything. Okay?"

He nodded his head.

Remy came walking out of the back room a few minutes later. Remy is a little older than me, at least in his mid thirties. He is a mix of Tom Cruise and Leonardo DiCaprio, which is oddly good looking. Thin but athletic, I would have slept with him too. I go to Remy for just about everything, simply because he owes me his life, or so he says.

He and I met about nine years ago, when I was on a standard retrieval op. While I was in a bar waiting for a contact, he came up to me, begging me to help him. Apparently, he scorned a woman, and ever since then, she had been hunting him, trying to make him pay. She had threatened to castrate him in the old fashioned way. So to get him out of trouble, I told him to flirt with me. It worked, and she never bothered him again. Ever since, Remy has been a good friend and a highly valuable contact. He has resources everywhere, in every field imaginable and is able to acquire almost anything.

He sits down in the booth next to Draco and shakes my hand.

"It is good to see you, Garret."

"You too, old friend. Might we continue this conversation in french?"

"Sure." he said. "_What do you need, old friend?_" he said, being serious.

"_I need to get him out of the country. Quietly._" I said in a serious tone.

"_How quiet?_" he asked.

"_Very. I'll need fake documents of everything you can think of. You know, passport, registration papers, the works. I'll need transport for him as well. Scrambled cell phones wouldn't be a bad idea either. A laptop. And a pistol. I say give him a nine millimeter beretta._" I said.

"_That is a lot. Even for you._" he said, surprised.

"_Are you saying you can't help me?_" I asked, concerned.

"_No, I'll just need some time._" he said assuringly.

"_How much?_" I asked.

"_I can get everything to you in at least seventy-two hours._" he said.

"_Not good enough. Make it thirty six_." I countered.

"_That's not nearly enough time!_" he said forcefully.

"_Do it in that time frame, and I will add one hundred thousand US dollars into your usual account._" I offered.

Silence. It only took him a few minutes to consider it.

"_Done._"

And with that, he walked to back room again. Mary-Anne came back a few seconds later.

"You guys have a room upstairs waiting for you."

And with that, I brought Draco to the room. There were two beds, a television, a nightstand. No balcony. A bathroom that connected us. Not a big deal. I motioned for Draco to claim a bed.

"Why are we staying here?" he asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, Draco! Now shut up and get some sleep."

After that, I went into the bathroom, took out my wand and cast a silencing charm. I then took out my cell phone, and dialed a random phone number. This number went straight to the Ops center at the WIA.

"Identification number please." the operator said.

"8-1-9-6-2-3-8-2-5"

"Clearance code?"

"81-Alpha-96"

"One moment please."

After what seemed like hours of silence, I heard the phone pick up.

"Ops." a voice said.

"Patch me through to Wiseman."

More silence.

"Wiseman."

"It's Potter. I have an update."

"Go ahead."

"LeBeau is dead. He's been dead for about a week. All of his knowledge is gone. I've been made as well. I'm laying low until my contact can help me."

"Alright."

"There is something else. Draco Malfoy is now considered a threat by Resurrection. I'm pulling him out of the country. I need permission to debrief him, or at least bring him in."

"Does he suspect anything?"

"He's just confused. But he knew who I was when he saw me."

"Where did he see you?"

"The Lourve."

"Ah, I see. Well, bring him in. We'll debrief him here. Then we will figure out what to do with him. Until then, protect him, at all costs."

"Understood."

I hung up the phone. Draco was really going to come to the U.S. with me. I didn't know whether be excited or scared.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Draco fast asleep. I soon followed suit.

The next day wasn't that interesting. All Draco did was sit around and watch television whilst I practiced some martial arts. The day after, Remy finally got all the stuff together. I then made Draco sit and listen to me.

"These are all the documents you need to get out of the country. Your alias name will me Daniel Riker. You are using a work visa for the United States. These documents will get you in. The laptop will allow you to access to your email and such. And these cell phones will allow you to call someone without the call being traced. Use it once, then throw it away. Don't use all of them at once. And the gun, you have a permit for, and are allowed to carry because you now work for Interpol. Understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now remember, squeeze, don't pull the trigger."

"Okay."

Within fifteen minutes, we were at the airport, buying our plane tickets. Fifteen after that, we were on a plane to New York City. And at least sixteen hours later, we were in Denver, Colorado. We made it through customs very easily, thanks to Remy.

I had Draco follow me out of the terminal, and into the parking lot. We eventually found my car, the Stratus and drive away. Draco looks out the window in awe. I don't think he had ever seen anything like Denver. When we got toward the country, he was truly amazed. He was even more amazed when we got to my home.

"You live _here_?" he asked.

"Yep."

I showed him inside. I showed him around, and brought him to his bedroom. Then I made a quick phone call.

"Ops."

"Patch me through to Wiseman."

Silence.

"This is Wiseman."

"This is Potter, requesting clearance to bring in the informant."

"Granted. Be here in two hours."

I found Draco up in his room. I stood in the doorway, waiting for him to notice me while he was looking out the window. When he did, he looked at peace.

"What is it? Why do you have your wand out?"

"Sorry, Draco. I have to follow protocol here."

He looked at me in confusion.

"_Stupefy_." I muttered, pointing my wand at him.

Good thing I have good aim, otherwise he might have killed me. I then scooped up his body and headed for the warehouse. I went down the elevator once again, carrying Draco over my shoulder. Once I got to the main room, I leaned him against a wall and revived him.

"Uh…you stunned me!"

"Sorry. I had to."

"You stunned me! Why!"

"Again sorry. But I can't reveal this location to you without proper clearance."

That kind of shut him up.

"Now listen, there will be some men coming over to take you to a plain room with a table and a few chairs. They are going to Debrief you, or tell you information that you need to know. In exchange, they are going to ask you a few questions, which you have to answer truthfully, or you will be put in jail. They are probably going to psychologically evaluate you as well. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

He just nodded his head as two suits came over and brought him to the Debriefing room. Wiseman came and found me.

"Are you sure he's trustworthy?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I assured him.

"I hope you're right." he said.

"I know I am. Anyway, can you give me an update?" I asked.

"I can, but you're not going to like it." he said solemnly.

I didn't like that tone. I knew that he was going to give me bad news. I just didn't know how bad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The other four agents have been went missing right after they got to their locations. We found them after a few hours. They're all dead. Murdered. Execution style. Apparently, they didn't think like you. Then again, they didn't know that they had been made."

"Fuck." I muttered.

Great. More good people dead.

"Where do you think we should go from here?" he asked me.

Now see, Wiseman may be my handler, but we look to each other for advice. I wasn't surprised when he asked me.

"We should probably wait and watch for activity. Let them think we are backing off."

"And then what?"

"Let me get back to you on that one."

He smirked. But accepted my suggestion.

"Fine. Ill talk to Langley and inform them of the situation. Take a couple weeks off."

"What about Draco?" I asked.

"We'll put him in a safe house." he said.

I smirked at this. He gave me a weird look that said, _What the hell?_

"You know as well as I do that he will just annoy every agent to death and not listen to anyone else. Let me take him home with me. I can keep an eye on him."

After this, he was concerned. He knew of my past with Draco. He didn't want me to get hurt. Then again, he didn't want to have to fill our a report stating that I had killed Draco because he annoyed me too much.

"Potter, you shouldn't let your feelings cloud your judgment."

"They aren't clouding them. Now let me take him with me now, or let me take him later. What do you say?" I asked.

It took him a few minutes to decide. But then he came around.

"Damn Dumbledore. He taught you how to haggle."

"That he did."

An hour later, Draco came back from the Debrief, white as a ghost. I don't think he thought that WIA existed, let alone that I was a part of it. He came up to me and just looked at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"You didn't expect this, did you?"

He shook his head.

"It's okay. I didn't either. Anyway, did they give you clearance to know this location?"

He nodded his head.

"Good. Let's go back to my place. We can talk more there."

The ride back to my place was unusually quiet. I've never known Draco to be that quiet. I didn't like it.

Once we got back to my place, I brought him into the living room and ordered pizza from the real Jimmy's in town. It would take thirty minutes to get here, so I joined Draco in the living room.

"So, do you understand why I couldn't go back?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay."

"The only thing I want to know, is why you left in the first place."

"That's a bit more complicated, Draco."

"What could be so complicated?"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"NO! Tell me why you left!"

"I don't have to!"

"Yes you do! I have every right to know!"

"Yeah you do! But not right now! I'm not ready to talk about that!"

"You aren't ready! Well for your information, I am! Do you know what I went through?"

"…"

"I went through hell without you! I didn't know whether you were dead or alive! I didn't know whether or not to believe those letters! I searched for you for ten years, never giving up, even when everyone else did! I never stopped loving you!"

And with that, he got up and went into his bedroom, slamming the door.

After that, I did something that I hadn't done in a long time. Not since that night in Grimmauld Place.

I broke down and cried.


	3. October

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe. Oh, and I do not own the song October, cause that belongs to Amy Lee of Evanescence.

* * *

Three days passed. Neither of us had the courage, or quite possibly the ability to stop giving in to our stubbornness to give in and talk to each other. 

I would always be up and around the house, doing whatever normally do, whilst Draco would just be holed up in his room. He would only come out of his room to raid my refrigerator, or to use the bathroom across the hall from his room. I leave alone to do his thing, simply because, well, I don't know.

On the third night, things were a little different. I went downstairs into my cellar, where I keep some of my old things, as well as many various bottles of wine. I found what I was looking for after a while, a very good bottle of Chianti, one that I had been saving for a special occasion. Hell, having Draco in my home was a good enough reason. Plus, I really needed to drink.

That night, I think I drank three quarters of the bottle. Being noticeably drunk, I slipped into my room as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Draco. At the same time however, having less control of my inhibitions, I wanted to go into his room and fuck him senseless.

Once I got into bed, I immediately fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep for a while, but it soon turned into a nightmare. I saw death and destruction, past memories buried in the recesses of my mind. So much blood, the smell of burned flesh, many people, including children crying out in pain. Then all of them screaming at me because it was my fault. All my fault.

I must have been yelling and thrashing about, because Draco was the one who woke me up. I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in my bed, gasping for air. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. My clothes, which I guess I decided not to take off, were soaked with sweat. I was slightly hyperventilating.

"Breathe, Harry." Draco instructed.

I listened to him. I deeply breathed, trying to calm myself. It worked, after much instruction from Draco. It was comforting, having him around, but at the same time, I was scared. I looked at him. He was in a pair of my old pajama pants, shirtless and very concerned. I guess he finally swallowed his pride. Took him long enough.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't thank me. I'm still used to doing this." he said.

Silence again. Damn, I hate the silence between us. Why do people allow awkward moments of silence to happen? Is it some form of torture I am not familiar with?

Anyway, back to me telling you my story. He sat there for a while, not trying anything. He knew that I was having a nightmare. He was getting ready to ask the one question.

"How long have you been having nightmares?" he asked, concerned.

I sighed.

"Ten years. Ever since I left."

"Are they always this bad?"

"Every night."

"Really? I didn't hear you last night, or the night before."

"I put up silencing charms."

That kind of stumped him.

"Why didn't you tonight?"

"Because I was too drunk to remember."

That really shut him up. I don't think he expected me to drink.

"Don't worry. I don't usually get drunk. I just lost track of how much I drank." I said, trying to assure him.

"Whatever." he said, getting up.

He moved from my bed to the door. I really didn't want him to leave.

"Wait." I said.

He stopped to listen.

"Please stay."

I really believe it took him a while to think about this.

"If I do…"

"Nothing will happen. I just…I just don't want to be alone tonight."

This took him only a few moments to contemplate. Finally, he got into my bed. I got out to change. I had to turn my back to him as I did this, just to access my dresser. I took off my pants first, and changed into pajama pants. I then took off my shirt. It was then that I revealed another part of my past to Draco.

"When did you get the tattoo?" he asked.

Ah, a story to tell.

"About eight years ago, my friends a the Agency dared me to do it. They were trying to get me to lighten up. As you can see, it didn't work so well. I got this."

The tattoo itself is black and white, no colors. I didn't want it to run. There is a circle of three words around the image itself. Veritas. Aequetas. Redemptio. In other words, Truth, Justice, and Redemption in latin. The three things I believe in. In the middle is an angel, on his knees, blood on his wings, which are broken. Kind of like me.

"It's beautiful." he said.

I don't know whether or not he was lying when he said that. Then again, I didn't know because no one had ever told me that.

I put on a wife beater and climbed into the bed. I decided to lay on my side and just curl up under the covers, though I left my feet exposed. Somehow, I just can't fall asleep having my feet under the covers. Draco seemed to notice.

"You still do that?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I just thought you would be able to fall asleep fully covered by now."

"Leave me alone."

I wanted to say 'Just because we haven't seen each other in ten years, doesn't mean that I have changed completely.' But I couldn't. It wasn't because I felt that it would be wrong in a sense, or that I didn't want to argue with him. It was because I had changed in so many ways. I knew so many things that he didn't know, did things that he would only dream about. And besides, I wasn't even expecting him to come back into my life like this, I was just expecting to be able to live with my sins, to live my life without a constant fear of losing the one I loved above all else. But even more, what could I say about his mood swings. One minute, he would comepletly trust me, beyond a shadow of a doubt. The next, he would question me, simply because I left.

But if he knew why I left, would that change his opinion of me even more? But then again, what was his opinion of me at this point? I can't say that I knew then, but later on I would find out. I can say that if he knew why I left, if I told him, that I couldn't predict what he would say. I couldn't predict what he would do, or what he would feel. That is, until I told him, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I said the only thing I could say at that point.

"Good night."

That night, I slept. Actually slept. There were no nightmares, no voices of the dead, haunting me. There was simply peace. I firmly believe that it was his presence that comforted me. I know that I'm not saying that because I love him, but rather because of the fact that I wasn't alone for once in ten years.

The next morning, somehow I woke up laying on my side, the same position that I fell asleep in. And what was even more interesting, was the fact that Draco was asleep behind me, lying on his side, with his arm draped over me. He was holding me tight. I think he was trying to protect me. He was breathing softly on my head. I wanted to look over at his face, just to see it at peace. Lord knows that he has his own sins to be forgiven for. But I didn't. Instead, I carefully removed his arm, and got out of bed. I thought I heard a silent moan of protest come from him.

I moved as quietly as I could downstairs into my kitchen. This was the one room I loved above all else. White counter tops covered the kitchen and my island, matching the lighter wood. The refrigerator was newer, with two doors and an ice machine. I bought a new stove immediately after I moved in however, because the other one decided to catch on fire after I cooked some spaghetti. I still haven't figured out what caused the fire, though I have a feeling I don't want to find out.

After making a bowl of cereal, I moved into the living room to eat, so I could watch the news. There wasn't much going on in the world. The French Judicial Police were still looking into the death of Richard LeBeau, who it turned out had been shot in the back of the head. His private safe had been emptied, and his office had been raided. They were also looking into a public scare in which there were shots fired in a public place, though no one had been injured. Thank God for that. But yet again, I, Harry fucking Potter, the boy who lived, have made the news. But it was satisfying in a way, simply because my name wasn't mentioned.

Right as I was finishing my bowl, Draco came down the stairs. Needless to say, this hurt my head even more than eating cereal, due to my hangover. He came into the living room and said good morning. I think he could tell that I had a hangover, because he kept shifting his position on the chair that he was sitting in. Why in God's name did I get leather furniture?

"Do you enjoy torturing those who have hangovers?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"You realize of course, that I could kill you."

"Yep."

"So why do you keep doing that?"

"Because if you do, you get in trouble."

"I could care less if those are the consequences."

"How about the fact that you still love me?"

For once, that shut _me_ up.

We sat for a while just listening to the news. We didn't really want to say anything to each other. Correction, I didn't want either of us to talk, my head would have hurt way too much. Eventually, I pulled my self up and took a shower, swallowed some aspirin, and prayed to any diety that was listening to please let me make it through this day without any bullshit.

I think Draco was in the shower when my doorbell rang. I was already downstairs in the living room trying to watch the news when that happened. Now normally, my cover is a private millionaire, who likes his privacy. So that means that not very any people know me. Or, they don't know who I am. So today was one of those days where I get surprised.

I walked over to the door, and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Immediately I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Lydia! What are you doing here?"

Wait. Let me back up here so I can tell you who Lydia is.

Lydia Rourke is one of my only friends. She is technically a civilian, but she is also a retired agent of the WIA. She wasn't even old, she was only thirty three. Which begs the question, why did she retire? No one really knows but her. Some say it was because she pissed someone off. Others think it was because she was pissed off at someone. Me? I think it was because someone close to her betrayed her.

Anyway, Lydia is about five foot four, with long brown hair. She's thin and in great shape. She also is very good looking. Lucky me we are only friends. Otherwise, Draco would have a fit.

Lydia and I met almost eight years ago, when we were assigned to gather some intel on a drug cartel in South America who happened to use potions. She and I made a great team, and were asked to do more assignments together until she left. She and I became good friends outside the workplace, and had a lot in common interests. About three years ago, we randomly decided that we wanted to have band gigs once a month, just for fun. She would sing and I would play guitar. We would hire other people to play other instruments as necessary. It's actually quite fun. Although, learning how to play guitar is a pain. Literally.

Anyway, back to the conversation.

"Just came by for a visit! Hope you don't have company already!" she said, smiling.

"Actually, I do." I said with a smile.

"What? Since when does Harry Potter have company? Wait, are you under the Imperius? Or are you even the real Harry Potter? If you're really Harry Potter, than what is the name of the man who recruited you?" she asked, being serious.

"Jonathan Marlowe was the man who recruited me. Trust me, it's me." I said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Wow…you really have company? This isn't someone you made up in your head and is some sort of imaginary friend is it?" she asked, smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get your ass in here so we can talk." I said, ushering her inside.

Lydia and I walked into the living room to talk. Once she sat down on the loveseat and I on the couch, we began an awkward moment of silence.

"So, who is your company?" she asked.

"He's a very old friend." I said.

"Is it…?" she began.

"I don't know about electronically. I know not magically." I answered with complete honesty.

"Let me." she said, digging into her purse.

Lydia pulled out a stick of lipstick. Or what looked like lipstick. In reality, it was one of the things that she 'borrowed and never returned' from the WIA. It was a "Bug Jammer", or a device that jammed the signal of electronic wires, so that if anyone were listening or watching, they wouldn't be able to listen or see for a while. She carried it just in case I needed to talk to her and get advice from her.

"Okay, it's on. So what is it about him?" she asked.

I explained the Paris operation, and she nodded quite a lot. She was trying to make sure that she got everything correct, I think. But, who knows. Once I was finished, she was silent for a bit.

"So…he's-"

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"At least he's safe."

"I know. It feels good knowing that he's safe, but at the same time I wonder if I should have even met him at all." I said. "I mean, I don't regret it…mostly. I just figured that I could back into his life in a different way, you know? Like with a phone call, or something like that." I said.

"I know, honey, I know. So, what are you going to do with him, just leave him here while you go off and save the world?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know. If I took him on an op with me, it would be extremely risky. He doesn't have experience with this sort of thing. He would have to be with me all the time, or at least with in eye sight." I explained.

"I was only joking. But, you could take him on the op, at least until you take out Resurrection. I mean, he does probably know how to read some ancient languages. That could help you a lot in field and you wouldn't have to wait for Ops to translate everything for you." she explained.

"I could." I said thoughtfully.

"And besides, you still love the guy. Wouldn't you want him close by?" she asked

"Yeah I do. I just don't know if he wants me around him." I said, slightly hurt.

"Of course he does. He's just hurt and scared. He doesn't want to lose you again." she explained.

"I don't want to lose him either. Not again." I said truthfully.

"So does this mean that you let him stay here after this whole thing is over?" she asked, curious.

"Maybe. Either that, or I defect from the Agency and move to England." I said.

"Either way, I want to see you happy. Hold on to him." she said, smiling.

"I would. But I want to win him over. Show him how much I love him. Tell him I'm sorry. And why I left him." I said quietly.

"I understand." she said.

"No you don't. It's hard for me to even try and explain it to him. I can't. I'm just scared that he might-"

"Think you're a coward? That he shouldn't have loved you in the first place because then you would leave him? Harry, you worry too much. If he loves you, and I mean truly loves you, he will stay."

"Then how come I didn't?" I asked.

"You already know why you didn't. Because you loved him. You were trying to protect him. And you did. So don't blame yourself. He'll understand once you explain it to him." she said

Another awkward moment of silence.

"So, anyway." she said. "I was hoping that you would be able to play tonight."

"Is it time already?"

"Yep. You forgot?"

"With everything that's been going on-"

"I understand. Besides, I think I can help you with your little plan. Do you still have that song that you wrote?"

"Yeah, why?"

Then it dawned on me. The lyrics.

"So, do you want to?"

"Yeah! Absolutely!" I said, excited.

"Alright. Be at the bar at six."

"Okay. See you then."

"Just one minute there buster! I want to meet this hunk you call Draco!"

"Well, you can, but you'll have to forgive me, because I don't know who the hell you are." Draco said.

I guess he was learning from me. Popping up out of nowhere was usually my thing.

"Ah, so you're the deliciously evil, but very good looking, Draco Malfoy." Lydia said with a smirk.

Lydia got up from the loveseat and walked over to Draco, who was standing in the hallway. She held out her hand, expecting a shake. He took it.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?" Draco asked.

"My name is Lydia Rourke. I am friend of Harry's." she explained.

"Oh, how?"

"We used to work together. Before I defected from the Agency."

"Oh."

"I was going to ask you anyway, once he told me you were here. We usually go out and play a few songs at a bar, once a month. It's just for fun really, and it is. So, do you want to come tonight?"

"I don't know if I can." he said truthfully.

"Draco, it'll be fine. Trust me. You're meeting one of best agents that the WIA ever had." I said, smirking.

"Now I wouldn't go that far. But you'll be safe, you can trust us." she said with complete honesty.

After contemplating this for a few minutes, he finally nodded in agreement. Excited, Lydia ran out the front door to go home and get ready.

I was fairly surprised to see Draco say yes. It wasn't because I thought he would be too afraid, but I thought he wouldn't want to do too many things with me. I guess I was wrong.

The rest of the time between mid morning and mid afternoon was spent tuning my guitar, practicing, and Draco asking way too many questions. It was fairly annoying, but at least he was talking to me. Even though it worried me a lot that he was listening to my conversation with Lydia. How much had Draco heard? I'll never know.

Finally, around four o'clock, I went upstairs to get ready. Since it was just a regular karaoke bar, I just changed into a pair of semi-tight jeans and a black tee shirt, which showed off my figure. It wasn't until then that I realized that Draco didn't really have anything to wear to the bar, so I let him borrow some of my clothes, which, quite frankly, he fit in quite nicely. He decided to wear an even tighter, darker pair of jeans, and a grey button up. I was surprised, cause I never thought he would look so god damn hot!

At around five o'clock, we went out into my garage and got into the Stratus, packing my guitar and music in the trunk. It only took a half an hour to get to the bar, and I should have expected a crowd.

Probably would help if I told you what day it was, wouldn't it? It's a Friday night, which means lots of people. And to add on to that, it's early fall, which means lots of new people coming around trying to find a new place to hang out.

I parked the car and escorted Draco inside. This place, called Caritas, is a very important place. Not only is it a Wizard Community Bar, but it is one of the safe houses of the WIA, so Draco would be completely safe here. The bar itself isn't bad. The drinks are great, the service is better, and it's fun to see people come up and sing or do a comedy routine. Lydia and I are expected every month, and we always get a standing ovation. Probably because everyone's either drunk, or we are really good.

I went up to the barman and told him to give Draco whatever he wanted and to put it on my tab. Then I told him that he needed to have his eye on him at all times. The barman understood. I then told Draco to sit at the bar and to not move whatsoever, unless he needed to use the bathroom, or unless I told him to. He understood.

I moved back outside and grabbed my guitar (which was in it's case) and went out to the back and went into the stage entrance. Lydia was already waiting for me backstage. After a quick warm up, we handed the out the music, and I told everyone how it should go. Lydia already knew, since she practiced it with me before, but at this point, we needed another guitar to back me up and play the other part, three back up singers, two gals and one guy, and a drummer. Once I told them how to do everything, which took little time, we waited until we were able to go on. I have to tell you, that I was nervous. I nearly wet myself a few times. I hoped that Draco would get the message.

Finally, once we were able to go on, there was a loud applause welcoming us. We went onto the stage, where there was a stool in the center for Lydia, and a stool off to the right side of the stage for me. I saw Draco, and he had the biggest grin on his face. I grinned back and put my hands to work.

"How you all doin' tonight?" Lydia asked.

The audience replied with a loud applause.

"Alright! Now, since we are allowed to play a couple songs before our main performance, does anyone have any requests?" Lydia asked.

"TODAY, TONIGHT!" someone yelled.

"Okay, we can do that." I said.

Singing stuff from Dishwalla wasn't bad. I mean, it was easy to play, and it was a slow song. It's a song that you hold a lighter in your hand for. It's a really good song. Especially for Lydia, because it really works your vocal cords. After singing the song, we got another standing ovation. Draco whooped the loudest and clapped the hardest. I think he was really enjoying himself. After the audience died down, Lydia spoke again.

"Any other requests?"

"HALLELUJAH!" some girl shouted.

"Okay, we can do that too. You guys came prepared tonight!"

The audience mearly applauded again. It was really good to see that in people.

We played the song by Jeff Buckley. The song itself is very slow, very powerful. It brings some warm feelings in your heart when you hear it. At least, it does to me. When Lydia finished, Draco did a repeat performance. It made me grin beyond belief.

"Alright, now we have a special treat for you. My partner in crime wrote this song about two years ago. It's called "October", and we hope you like it."

With that, she gave me a nod. I began the intro. It was repetitive but very easy. I was eyeing Draco the entire time. Then Lydia began.

_I can't run anymore,  
_

_I fall before you,  
_

_Here I am,  
_

_I have nothing left,  
_

_Though I've tried to forget,  
_

_You're all that I am,  
_

_Take me home,  
_

_I'm through fighting it,  
_

_Broken,  
_

_Lifeless,  
_

_I give up,  
_

_You're my only strength,  
_

_Without you,  
_

_I can't go on,  
_

_Anymore,  
_

_Ever again.  
_

I looked into Draco's eyes when we began the chorus. He didn't understand at first, I think. But he would.

_My only hope,  
_

_(All the times I've tried)  
_

_My only peace,  
_

_(To walk away from you)  
_

_My only joy,  
_

_My only strength,  
_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)  
_

_My only power,  
_

_My only life,  
_

_(And love is where I am)  
_

_My only love.  
_

I saw a look come from Draco. He was beginning to get it.

_  
I can't run anymore,  
_

_I give myself to you,  
_

_I'm sorry,  
_

_I'm sorry,  
_

_In all my bitterness,  
_

_I ignored,  
_

_All that's real and true,  
_

_All I need is you,  
_

_When night falls on me,  
_

_I'll not close my eyes,  
_

_I'm too alive,  
_

_And you're too strong,  
_

_I can't lie anymore,  
_

_I fall down before you,  
_

_I'm sorry,  
_

_I'm sorry.  
_

He was getting it. He knew that this was my apology, my confession of my love for him. I wasn't done though.

_  
My only hope,  
_

_(All the times I've tried)  
_

_My only peace,  
_

_(To walk away from you)  
_

_My only joy,  
_

_My only strength,  
_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)  
_

_My only power,  
_

_My only life,  
_

_(And love is where I am)  
_

_My only love.  
_

_Constantly ignoring,  
_

_The pain consuming me,  
_

_But this time it's cut too deep,  
_

_I'll never stray again.  
_

I looked at him again. He understood the entire thing.

_  
My only hope,  
_

_(All the times I've tried)  
_

_My only peace,  
_

_(To walk away from you)  
_

_My only joy,  
_

_My only strength,  
_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)  
_

_My only power,  
_

_My only life,  
_

_(And love is where I am)  
_

_My only love,  
_

_My only hope,  
_

_(All the times I've tried)  
_

_My only peace,  
_

_(To walk away from you)  
_

_My only joy,  
_

_My only strength,  
_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)  
_

_My only power,  
_

_My only life,  
_

_(And love is where I am)  
_

_My only love. _

Another standing ovation. I looked over to Draco. He was clapping the hardest, with a tear streaking down his face. I knew that tear was for me, saying that he accepted my apology. He forgave me.

That was all I ever wanted.

Once we were done there, I drove Draco and me back to my house. Once I put away my guitar and music, I went up to my room to change. I found Draco in there standing in it already.

"That song was meant for me, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"Why didn't you sing it?" he asked, curious.

"Have you heard me sing?" I joked.

He just laughed. He knew I was a horrible singer.

"Point taken. When did you learn to play?" he asked.

"About three years ago. When we first started this." I explained.

"Ah. Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being a complete prat." he said apologetically.

"Don't be. You have every right to be." I said, being completely honest.

I moved closer to him. We were inches apart. We looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm still apologizing." he whispered.

"Must be that Malfoy blood in you." I whispered.

Our faces were inching closer to each other. My arms were around his waist. He had put his hands on my chest. Oh, God, his hands were so warm. They made me fell like I was on fire. My eyes were half closed. We were so close. I was so ready for this.

"Harry?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?" he asked, whispering.

"We are about to kiss." I explained, being just as quiet.

"Okay." he whispered, smiling.

We were centimeters apart. I could feel his breath. I could inhale his scent. We were ready. We were about to kiss. I was so close…

_**RING!**_

The telephone rang. Draco jumped, startled. I ran downstairs to answer it, saying many curse words along the way. When I got to it, I just answered in an angered hello.

"Joe's Pizza?" the voice asked.

"Wrong number." I said, hanging up.

I had to meet Wiseman in an undisclosed location. I went upstairs to tell Draco.

"I have to go." I said, being serious.

"What, why?" he asked, slightly angry.

"I'm sorry. I just have to go. Work reasons." I said.

"But we-" he was trying to say.

"I know. I'll be back soon. I promise." I said, being truthful.

He was reluctant, but he gave in. I went out into the garage and got into the Lexus. I hit the steering wheel before I turned the engine over. I swore and cursed all the way to the meeting point, which was an old abandoned factory. Wiseman and I met here when he wanted to talk to me. Once I made sure I wasn't being followed or tracked, I walked inside. After searching for a bit, I found Wiseman standing in one of the old offices. We often used the offices so that we had an easy escape route, in case we were ever found or tracked.

"This better be good." I said.

"It is." he said, a little excitement in his voice.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Resurrection has made it's move." he said.

"Okay, what are they doing?" I asked.

"They've set up a meeting with a Triad." he said.

"What's so big about this meeting?" I asked, annoyed.

"The Man is going to be there."


	4. The Op

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

* * *

Chapter Four 

After hearing that bit of news, I was ecstatic. But I was also very worried. Something wasn't quite right about this meeting. But I pushed all thoughts of the meeting aside, deciding to wait until the next day when surprisingly Draco and I would be briefed on the assignment. I was suspicious of this. I didn't want Draco to be drawn into this life.

After my meeting with Wiseman, I drove home as quickly as I could. Not only because I wanted to talk to Draco about the news that I had, but because I wanted to finish what we started. Not only did my mind and soul, but my libido.

Oh, my libido so hates to be teased.

Once I got to my home, I rushed back upstairs and into my room. But Draco wasn't there. I was disappointed. I went to search the house for him and finally found him in my living room, asleep on the couch. God, he looked adorable. I figured that he wanted to wait up for me, but didn't realize that he was so tired. I moved slowly to the couch and stroked his hair for a few seconds, and then I left him on the couch. I couldn't disturb him because I wanted to have sex with him, that would just be wrong.

I went up to my room and placed the silencing charms around the room, put on pajamas, and went to bed.

Surprisingly, that night was the first night I didn't have nightmares.

The next morning, I woke up at four o'clock in the morning, just so I could go out and exercise. I needed to clear my head more than anything. I got up out of bed and put on a pair of sweats and a muscle tee shirt. I then moved out of my house and into my backyard.

Right into the start of my training at the WIA, us recruits are taught martial arts, as I have said before. But also, we are taught T'ai Chi, which is a more therapeutic form of martial arts. It's supposed to relieve physical stress and bring focus into your life.

I tend to practice my T'ai Chi very often.

It seemed that I practiced for hours when Draco came out. He stood in the doorway, looking at me like I'm nuts. Perhaps I am. Anyway, he didn't talk, he just stood there. I could tell he wanted to say something however, because he kept looking down at the ground. I decided that I would break the ice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say.

"What?"

"Sorry, muggle saying. It means what are you thinking."

"Oh. Well, I'm wondering why the hell you are out here, doing Merlin knows what, at six-thirty in the morning, when it's freezing outside."

"Ah. Well, I'm practicing T'ai chi, a martial art, so I can bring back the spiritual balance I had a few weeks ago."

"Uh huh. Well, do that inside, it's freezing out here!" he said, shivering.

"You still don't like the cold, do you?" I asked playfully.

"You know I never will! Now get your ass inside and make us some breakfast!" he said with fervor.

"Go make it yourself!" I shot back.

"No." he said bluntly.

I sighed. This was never easy.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you make food better than I do!"

"Pour yourself a bowl of cereal!"

Silence. Maybe it worked?

"You still make it better than I do!"

You can imagine the curses that were going through my head at that point.

"Fine." I said, stopping altogether.

I walked inside and into my kitchen to make the bowls. I swore to myself that I would get him for this one day. I guess it was presumptuous of me to assume that he and I would see each other after the end of this. But that's natural isn't it?

Anyway, once Draco and I were eating our cereal in the kitchen, I noticed that he was staring at me. He wanted to talk again. This is getting repetitive, isn't it?

"What is it you want to say, Draco?" I asked, curious.

"I just wanted to know where you went last night."

"Can't tell you exactly _where_ I went, but I can tell you that went out to meet my handler, Wiseman."

"The older guy is your boyfriend?"

"NO! Handler is boss!"

"But I thought he was in charge of the Headquarters place?"

"He's in charge of Operations, which is the headquarters for field operatives. But he is also my handler, or someone who gives me my personal mission briefs. But since the Resurrection thing is a joint assignment between MI-5 and the WIA, everyone gets briefed at once."

"That doesn't explain why you went to meet him."

"Oh, sorry. He wanted to give me some news."

"And that would be?"

"I don't have enough information yet. You and I are going into Ops today though, and I'll debrief you there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. We're going to have to find you some clothes to wear, though. I think you might fit in one of my suits."

"How do you know that I will?"

"I don't. But you might as well try. I can't take you shopping today."

"Alright."

"Alright. Let's go get ready."

I was surprised that he didn't want to finish what we were starting last night, but then again, he probably thought that this was more important then fucking each other's brains out.

It didn't take us that long to get ready, and surprisingly, even though he was a bit smaller than me, he fit into one of my suits, and surprisingly pulled it off better then I did. It was a simple black suit, combined with a red tie. Me? I wore an open collar pinstripe. I hardly ever wear a tie, and even if I do, I hate it. I think it was because I had to wear one almost every day for six years.

It only took us half an hour to get to ops. Usually it only takes me about fifteen to twenty minutes, but with Draco in the car, I drove a little slower. Once we arrived in the warehouse, I showed Draco to the elevator. We got inside, went through the whole red room process and proceeded to Ops. Once there, I showed Draco to my desk. I had him sit down in the chair, and I showed him everything about Resurrection from my computer. He took it all in, analyzing everything. I will never know what he was trying to figure out.

After that, I gave him a short tour of Ops, and finally going into the briefing room. Draco and I grabbed two seats next to each other, with the computer monitors right in front of us. The room didn't really fill up much, just a few more agents and analysts. But then, there was Wiseman. He came in rather briskly. It was very interesting to see. I've never really seen him nervous. He moved up to his spot in the front, and began our briefing.

"As you know, this office has been investigating the group known as Resurrection, who is headed by a person only known as The Man." he said, our monitors showing the silhouette.

"After MI-5 relayed information to us that Resurrection specializes in recovering magical artifacts, especially ones that pre date Merlin, Langley decided that further investigation was required. We then sent five agents into the field all around the globe, to gather intelligence and to apprehend any suspects. Unfortunately, only one of our agents came back." he said, gesturing toward me.

"Due to extenuating circumstances, he also had to bring Mr. Malfoy here into our fold. Langley has decided to make him a temporary agent until Resurrection has been completely taken out." he said, pointing at Draco.

That surprised me a lot. I was suspecting that they would place him in Witness Protection. It made me suspicious as to what Langley wanted to do with him.

Let me back up a bit and explain something. Langley is an actual city. The only reason it's on the map is because the headquarters for the Central Intelligence Agency is there. Most people tend to think that their orders come from the military or the president, but this is a ruse. Really, the CIA is given orders by the National Security Council, or the NSC. They are in charge of all military and intelligence divisions, and report directly to the President of the United States. Whatever they order us to do is usually followed without question, minus a few people. Which mainly means myself, Wiseman, Lydia and surprisingly Marlowe, as far as I know at least. This is kind of why I was suspicious as to why Draco was made a temporary agent.

Now, back to my story.

Wiseman continued the debrief in a calm fashion.

"Recent Intel from sister agencies has suggested that Resurrection has set up a meeting with a Chinese Triad. No one knows the purpose of the meeting, but it is suspected that the Triad has come across an artifact that The Man wants. He is allegedly coming personally to oversee the meeting between the two groups."

"And so, that brings us to the mission. Agents Potter and Malfoy will lead this op."

Draco and I looked at each other with surprise. I was happy that Draco was going to come with me. I was going to get to teach him a few things. Draco was simply surprised by the fact that he was going into the field at all.

"The meeting is going to take place on neutral ground in Munich, Germany. Both parties have agreed to meet in a club, then be escorted to a secure location. We suspect that the artifact is being held in the club by a neutral party. Your assignment is a bit difficult. The both of you will infiltrate the club, and find where the artifact is being kept. I want you two to secure it. But before that, you two will also plant two things on the Triad leader. A wire. And a tracking device. You will then leave the club and track the Triad leaders movements and follow him to the meeting site. Once there, you will find out who the man is."

"Once we have the identity of the man, we will move in and apprehend him. Failure is not an option. Dismissed."

Everyone left at the room in a more orderly fashion. I lead Draco back to my desk, pulled up solitaire on the computer and taught him how to use the mouse really fast before I told him that I was going to talk to Wiseman. After walking a bit, I got to another hallway that was full of offices. I walked down to the end of the hallway, where the door to Wiseman's office was located. Once there I knocked.

"Enter."

I opened the door and walked through. Wiseman's office was very interesting. There was hardly anything personal in here, and the few things that were showed only his wife, his children and his grandchildren. I remember him saying once that these people were more important to him then anything. I took a seat in front of his desk and sat there quietly, while he was doing some paperwork. When he was finished, he looked up and saw that it was me.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you. About Draco's new status." I said calmly.

"I see. Well, I had nothing to do with that decision."

"I know. But the thing is, I don't like it. There is something wrong with this."

"How do you figure?"

"Think about it. Why would they make a _witness_ a _field agent_?"

"I know. This is something that screams 'We've got a plan.' To tell you the truth, when I saw the memo, I was very suspicious, so I called the directors of the NSC to confirm it."

"Did they say why they are doing it?"

"No. You're just going to have to stay with him at all times."

"I figured that out a long time ago."

"Alright. Your plane leaves in six hours. I suggest that you take him to the firing range. Teach him how to shoot."

"Alright." I said, getting up from the chair.

When I walked out the door, I thought I heard a faint "Good luck." I smiled for a few seconds and walked back to my desk. I put my hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

"I finally beat this bloody game." he said with pride.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Hey, it was cute.

"Listen, since you're going into the field, you need to learn a few things." I said.

"Like what?"

"How to shoot a gun."

He looked at me wide eyed. He really didn't expect that. The only thought that went through my head at that point was…oy vay.

"But…the mission we are going on doesn't involve any shooting."

"I know. But even so, the mission could be compromised. Which means we might get into a firefight."

"So, why don't we just stun them with magic and call it good?"

"Because if we do that, we risk exposing our world to the muggles. We can't do that. Besides, we work to apprehend both wizard and muggle. Which means the muggles who know about wizards, will know how to protect themselves."

He thought long and hard about what I said. Finally he said okay, and I brought him to the firing range.

The firing range is one of the most boring places on the face of the earth. At least it is when you are calm and not angry. Then there are usually hundreds of bullets firing. Anyway, there are ten "booths" from which you take your position and fire pistols, shotguns and sub machine guns on one side and on the other side, there are five "booths" for long range rifle shooting. Thankfully, I led Draco to the handgun side.

Somehow I knew that this was going to be interesting.

"Alright, I'm going to show you first, then I will show you how. Alright?"

He nodded.

The gun was a Fifty AE, a fifty-caliber handgun. It's one of the more powerful guns in the world, and it has a hell of a recoil if you don't know how to fire a gun properly. I figured that if he learned how to shoot this, then he could shoot any pistol.

I began by putting the magazine into the handle, doing this slowly so he could watch. Then I pulled back the hammer to load a round or bullet into the chamber.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked.

"To load a round into the chamber."

"It doesn't go in on it's own?"

"No. You have to initially load it or you won't be able to fire."

"Oh. Okay."

I put on the goggles and earmuffs and motioned for Draco to do the same. Once he did, I got into the stance that I would shoot in (one foot in front of the other,) and raised my gun arm up and place my other hand underneath for support. I then took aim.

"Live fire! Fifteen!" I said loudly.

I fired all fifteen rounds. All of them dead center or near it. Draco gaped at me.

"That's how you fire a gun. Now you try."

I walked him through everything the first time. I taught him how to aim, and when to fire. He wasn't half bad. He only missed the center five times. The next time he did it though, he only missed four. The third time I didn't walk him through it and he only missed four times. I figured that he learned enough. I got him out of there before he got too trigger-happy.

Two hours passed after the meeting in Wiseman's office. Which meant our plane was going to leave in four hours. Before we could go back to my house and pack a couple of bags of clothing, we had one more place to go to. The one place that every person thinks of when they think of spy movies or shows. The place known as Op-Tech. This is the place that has all of the cool spy gear. One of my personal favorite places to be.

The man in charge of Op-Tech is one of the few men I truly dislike within the Agency. His name is Christopher Lockheed, and he is one of the rudest, and quite idiotic men on the face of the earth. And one of the ugliest. He was short, about five foot eight, narrow shouldered, and way too skinny and had the hugest nose. It could rival Barbara Streisand's. Now, I don't doubt his intellectual ability, or his technological ability, he just doesn't have any common sense when it comes to people. When I first met him ten years ago, he pretty much hit on me in the worst ways possible, telling me all the stuff he would like to do in the bedroom with me. This ended with me punching him in the face and breaking two of his teeth. I got suspended, but it was worth it.

Lockheed came up to us and looked Draco over. He was about to speak when he saw me standing next to him. I think he was trying to decide whether or not to take a chance. Unfortunately for him, he took one.

"So, we have a rookie. Well, I guess I'll have to give you private lessons at my home, eh?"

"Can it, Lockheed. He's my boyfriend. So if you touch him, you die. Understand?" I said coldly.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. He understood.

"Come with me please." he said, with fear.

We followed him to a desk where there were a few items waiting for us.

"Okay, to start off, you need something discreet for your wire. So I came up with this." he said, holding up what looked like a piece of tape. "It's a bio-synthetic wire/tracking device. Simply strip off the coating and slip it onto something. It won't be noticed either because the biosynthetic fibers that make this thing automatically blend into it's surroundings."

Draco was confused, but he Lockheed didn't care. I made a note to explain it to him later.

"You'll have your basic electronic code breaker disguised as a cell phone. Simply press two-two-one then pound, and attach to your keypad. The code will be broken between five and fifteen seconds. You also have your basic three shot pistols disguised as PDAs. That's all you need. Good luck."

We finally got out of Ops about five minutes later. We drove back to my home and packed one suitcase. I packed it with clubbing outfits, letting Draco decide which outfits to use. I then packed a spare set of clothing for both of us. We then left my home in a rush, and went to a private airport, where a plane was waiting for us. We climbed on board and waited for take off. Once it did, Draco and I got to talking again.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if I can work with you."

I knew something was up at that point.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can work with you."

"What do you mean you don't know if you can work with me?"

"It's just that, you still haven't told me why you left."

Damn him. He always knew what to do to get me to talk. But it was time for me to tell him.

"Ah."

"So…are you going to tell me."

I can't say it was easy, but I did it. It was harder than hell to do.

"I left you…because…I left you because you told me that you loved me."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was young, and I was already blaming myself for the deaths of all those innocent people, and for the people that I loved. The people that loved me. When you told me that, I freaked. I knew that I was still in danger, and that you would be if you stayed with me. At least that's what I thought. So I left, thinking that I would be protecting you. I didn't know that I would hurt you that much. I didn't know that I would hurt myself that much."

There was some silence after that. He was really taking this well.

"I see."

Again, more silence. It drove me nuts. He didn't speak for at least five minutes.

"Can you say something else?"

"Yeah. I understand where you're coming from. And I forgive you."

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. I hadn't expected that.

"You'd forgive me just like that?"

"All that I wanted to know was why. That's all I needed to know."

My head was screaming "THAT'S ALL! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TORTURE ME THEN!" at that point.

"So, are we cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool."

We both fell asleep after that. We were just too tired to keep awake. We were over the Atlantic by the time we woke up. We didn't wake up at the same time, just around the same time. It was surprising to see that he was already awake and had a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He was just playing solitaire on the computer. I got up to the bar and got myself some scotch before I started to talk again.

"Draco, did you really search for me all this time?" I asked.

He looked up at me with no emotion.

"Yeah, I did." he said quietly.

I was surprised by this when he first told me this at my house. I knew that it was true, but I wanted to know what he did. What really happened.

"Tell me what happened after I left."

He took a deep breath and told his story.

"I remember waking up the next morning and noticing that you were gone. I thought that you were in the shower or something, and I decided to surprise you. After awhile I couldn't find you, I got worried. But then I found the note. Believe me, those two bloody words echo through me head still. I immediately flooed Ron and Hermione, asking if they had seen you. When they told me they hadn't, I knew right then and there that you weren't anywhere in England. I knew that if you couldn't be near me, and you didn't want to be found, you would go somewhere outside the country.

"I began using some of my old contacts to try and locate you. I had them check the floo network, the ministry registration points all around the world, trying to see if you had applied for citizenship in other countries, with no luck. I then tried airports, looking through the flight manifests, but somehow all the ones from that night had disappeared. After two years of searching, I decided that only one thing could be done in order to locate you.

"I alerted the media.

"They had a bloody field day. I answered any questions I could at the time, and left it at that. I was hoping that would draw you out of hiding. How wrong I was. So many people came in with sightings and leads, all of them dead ends. People started saying that you were dead, that you had killed yourself. I refused to believe it. After five years of that bullshit, the press finally died down about you. I had nothing left.

"So I traveled, seeking out mystics and seers, trying to see if they could find you. The all gave me the same answer, that you couldn't be found this way. The last place I found myself in was Paris, before I saw you. There was a powerful seer there, and she could have helped me, but she wouldn't, because she said that I would see you soon. I thought it meant in my dreams, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?

"Through it all, Ron, Hermione, Remus, the Weasleys-no one gave up hope that you weren't alive. No one thought that you were dead. But even so, they told me to stop, that this was becoming an obsession. I knew in my heart that I shouldn't, so I didn't listen to them. I guess they were just trying to look out for me.

"Not much of a story when you think about it." he said.

I would have never thought that Draco would do all that. Although, some of the sightings might have been authentic, depending on where they were at the time. Damn. I have to be more careful.

The rest of the flight was complete and utter silence. What could I say to that? I hid so well, that even he couldn't find me. But then again, look who I work for.

When we arrived in Munich, there was a car already waiting for us. No driver, so I drove to the safe house that we had in Munich. We unpacked, and went over the mission details one more time. I had to introduce him to one more thing.

"This is a communication device. Place it behind your ear. It only looks like a piece of tape, but it acts as a two-way radio. Press gently to talk to either people, or Base Ops. They can hear you, so talk normal. And when they reply, you'll hear them normally. So don't worry. And by the way, we have code names, so that people can't identify us if they somehow intercept our signal. Mine has always been Spartan. But we need one for you. One that isn't too obvious. I got it! Paris."

He got a little pissed at me for that. But he agreed to it. Besides, it works.

To prepare for this op, we needed to get into clubbing clothes. The club we would be heading to was just a techno club, which means no leather pants. I decided on cargo pants with a black muscle tee. I had a few bracelets cover me, and messed up my hair a little more. The final touch was putting in colored contact lenses, so as to disguise my eyes.

Draco decided to wear tight jeans and a white button up, slightly exposing his chest and rolling up the sleeves. His hair was untouched. A little plain, but it worked.

We walked to the club, since it wasn't that far. But still, there was a line to get in. We would have to go through the bouncer. Lucky me, I come prepared.

When we got to the bouncer, I merely pulled out ten thousand euro, and he took it, letting us both in.

The club itself was alright, but it was a little dirty. A giant pit was the dance floor, surrounded by an edge that held tables, and a bar. There were private rooms set up in a hallway next to the bar, and that was toward the bathrooms as well. We had a little time before the Triad Leader arrived, so we decided to dance a little. I forgot how good a dancer Draco was.

Finally, the Leader arrived. He was easily noticeable, being escorted by at least four china men. He was a short, skinny, but authoritative fellow. You could tell that he was in charge. It was time.

"Base Ops, this is Spartan. I've spotted the Triad Leader." I said.

"Spartan this is Base Ops, proceed at your own discretion."

I signaled for Draco to follow me. He did closely, trying to keep up and not get lost in the crowd. He pulled out the wire and began stripping it, getting ready to put it on the Triad Leader.

"Draco, when I say to, I want you to let me trip you."

"Got it."

He and I moved into the path of the entourage. Only one chance. Right about…

"Now."

Draco tripped and "accidentally" hit the Triad Leader's leg. He quickly apologized in German, and walked away to the bar. I followed him a few minutes later. After he saw me, he reported in.

"Base Ops, this is Paris. Wire has been planted. Waiting for further instructions."

"Paris this is Base Ops. You and Spartan are to proceed in recovering the artifact."

"Copy that Base Ops." I said.

I motioned for Draco to follow me. We went down the private hallway, looking for a room that would hold a priceless artifact. We found a door that led to the basement, and went down, trying not to be noticed. Once there, there was another hallway, with a lot of doors.

"We don't have time to search all these rooms." I said.

"Look for one with a keypad." Draco said.

I looked around. I saw three doors with a keypad.

"Shit. Alright pick a door."

Draco walked over to one and I walked to another. We both took out our "cell phones" and began "picking" the lock. His opened first, then mine, and we searched the rooms. I found mine to be just an office, nothing more.

"Spartan, this is Paris. I found the artifact."

"Roger that Paris, I'm on my way."

I walked down the hallway again to Draco's door, and he let me into the room. The room itself was similar to a safe. The artifact was resting in a suitcase on the table. I walked over and opened it up. Inside was a book of some sort. A very old book.

"All this for a book?" Draco said.

"I know. Lets get it out of here."

"How?"

It took me a few seconds to think on that, but then I remembered that I saw a bag in the office. I ran back and got it, and grabbed a paperweight along the way, then I came back again and carefully placed the book into the bag. I then put the paperweight into the suitcase, and closed it. I motioned for Draco to follow me. Once we got up to the ground floor, we quickly snuck outside using another exit, so the bouncer wouldn't see us again.

"Base Ops, this is Spartan, we've recovered the artifact. We are proceeding to the waypoint to proceed with the next part of the mission."

"Copy that Spartan. You're good to go."

Our waypoint was in a deserted parking lot across the street from the club. Another car was waiting for us, so that we could follow the two groups to meeting point.

We waited for an hour or so for the groups to come out. When they did, they all got into a town car, and drove off. I turned over the engine and followed them. It wasn't long before we made it to the destination, which was the old industrial district. We followed them to a fault, and then watched them go into a building.

"Base Ops, this is Spartan. Subjects have entered an office building in the old industrial district. Have a team on stand by at our location."

"Copy that Spartan."

Draco and I entered the building opposite from the meeting point. We looked to see which floor they were on, and we followed them to see that they were on the third floor. We went to the same floor and watched from the window. There were brutes already standing there, and the Chinese entourage was walking in. There was a table in the room, with a briefcase on top of it. No chairs were there.

"Spartan and Paris, this is Base Ops. Do you see the target?"

"Negative Base Ops." Draco said.

We continued to watch. They were waiting patiently, just like us, for The Man to show. Finally, a door opened, but no one walked out. But we heard a voice, because the wire was transmitting right into our earpieces.

"Ah, you're here Mr. Chen. Forgive me, but my employer will not be here this evening. You will have to meet with me instead." said a familiar voice.

Where had I heard that voice? Draco must have been thinking the same thing.

The figure walked out of the doorway, but we couldn't see him too well. But he was wearing all black. That's all we could see.

"And just who are you?"

"Me? My name is Severus Snape."


	5. To Be or Not to Be

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

* * *

Chapter Five

As you could imagine, I could only see red at that point in time.

But, you can't imagine what was going through my head at that point, simply because I won't tell you. I'll just tell you the basic I idea.

_Must. Kill. SNAPE!_

But amazingly enough, I somehow gathered enough strength to not move one muscle, except for those around my face, particularly, my mouth.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered.

"Spartan, we didn't get that. Please repeat."

"Base Ops, The Man isn't here. The Man sent one of his associates."

"Can you I.D. the associate?" they asked. I could tell it was Wiseman on the other end.

"Yes. It's Severus Snape."

Silence.

Meanwhile, Draco was just staring in horror. His mentor was over there working for The Man. This man had tried to save him from Voldemort. Now, he was working for the enemy.

"Draco, you okay?" I asked.

He never replied. I didn't want to push him.

Now at this point, my head was conflicted between two choices. Either A: Go over there and kill Snape one way or another, slowly and painfully or B: See what Wiseman wanted me to do. I chose B, simply because I didn't want Wiseman to kill me.

Before I could proceed to ask, Draco shushed me to listen.

"We were promised a meeting with your employer, and we will not meet with anyone else. No meeting, no deal!" the Triad Leader, Chen, exclaimed.

"Then I'm sorry that I have to do this. Rudeu, if you could please take care of this. "

I watched one of Snape's men pull out a sub machine gun. The man named Rudeu fired upon the Chinese entourage, killing them all. There must have been at least thirty bullets fired. By the time the smoke cleared, Snape was already at the briefcase trying to open it.

"Shit! Draco, we gotta move in!"

"What!"

"Base Ops, this is Spartan! Paris and I are proceeding to move in on the new target! Send back-up immediately!"

I pulled out my wand and Draco followed suit. I grabbed his shoulder, and we both apparated to the other building.

We appeared by the stairwell, which was a good twenty feet from Snape and his two goons. I made sure my wand was pointed at Snape, who was standing by the table.

"SNAPE!" I yelled.

His head snapped in our direction. A look of surprise and utter fear was on his face. He mouthed Potter before I sent the first curse at him.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" I yelled.

He barely blocked it in time, but I somehow managed to hit one of the goons. Draco was moving in on the one called Rudeu. That left me with Snape.

"_REDUCTO_!" I yelled

"_PROTEGO_!" he yelled.

I then sent curse after curse at him, just trying to get him. He blocked all of them, but I didn't care, I just wanted the son of a bitch dead.

This went on for what seemed like hours, until Draco came into the fray, trying to get Snape to fall. At some point however, after much of the room had been destroyed, including a few walls, Snape pulled something out of his sleeve. Draco must've recognized it, because he shielded his eyes right before Snape threw it into the air. Suddenly, there was darkness all around us. I couldn't see two inches in front of me. I then recognized it as Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, right before I heard the faint pop of someone apparating. When the smoke finally cleared, only Draco and I were standing in the room. Snape had gotten away.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled.

Suddenly, some of the windows broke. I figured that it must have been my magic, simply cause I lost control.

"Harry, calm down! We'll get the bastard next time."

"There might not be a next time Draco! Don't you get it! The motherfucker recognized us, which means he knows that _I _am working for an agency, which also shows that _you_ are alive! Which means that he and his fucking boss will send out hitmen to kill _our_ friends and _anyone_ who is associated with _us_!"

Draco's breathing was labored for a few seconds. He really didn't want to believe that Snape would do that.

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Don't you get it? He's working for The Man! The Man only deals in death! If he doesn't get what he wants, he will do all he can to exact revenge on anyone standing in his way!"

I paced around for a few minutes, uttering "fuck." every few seconds, before Base Ops contacted Draco and me.

"Spartan. Paris. This is Base Ops. Do you copy?"

I took a deep breath before I say anything.

"We copy Base Ops. Go ahead."

"It's Wiseman. Give me a status report. Has the target been captured?"

"Negative sir. He got away."

There was silence for a few moments before a new voice spoke.

"You two will report back to Base _immediately. _Do I make myself clear?"

"Depends. Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"This is Assistant Director Cameron of the NSC. You will comply with the order, Agent Potter. If you don't, then there will be dire consequences. Is that understood, Agent Potter?"

"_Yes, sir._" I said, nearly grinding my teeth in the process.

I motioned for Draco to follow me out of the building, and back to the car. We drove back to the safe house in silence. We packed our belongings, and drove back to the airfield, where another plane was waiting for us. We climbed on board, and waited for takeoff. Once we were in the air, Draco and I got to talking about A.D. Cameron.

I explained that Assistant Director Michael Cameron was my boss's boss, one of the people who control the WIA and all it's activities. I then explained the person, Michael Cameron. This could be summed up in one word.

_Prick._ I place emphasis on this description.

Cameron was one of the other people I hate within the Agency. I met him almost immediately after my first mission into the field. He was the one who wanted to give me an award for such a good capture on my first ever field assignment. But I didn't allow the award to be given to me, because of the other events that had taken place. He argued that some lives needed to be lost when it came to capture assignments, and I disagreed. Ever since then, we have always been at each other's throats. And when it comes to major assignments, he is always there to interfere when he feels like it, making sure that he takes all the credit, and making sure that I _always_ look insubordinate. He was also part of the reason that Lydia left the Agency in the first place. At least, I think. Point being though, A.D. Cameron was one of the worst people that could be in charge of the WIA at all.

Once that was explained, I became silent for a little while. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk, it was that I needed to think about what had happened.

Okay. First Resurrection makes it's opening move by allowing MI-5 to put them out in the open, allowing us to pursue them. Five agents, including myself, are sent around the world to gather different pieces of information about them, and four out of five end up dead. No information is found about them, and about the stuff they are looking for. But in the process, Draco is drawn into this, just because he is seen with me. He would be useful, if he could read some of the more ancient languages. But he is a good field agent, being able to speak some languages, and act really well. Anyway, Draco is made a field agent, until further notice. We are sent into the field together to recover an artifact that the man is after, which we did. Severus Snape shows up at the meeting instead, and I get angry and try to go after him.

So what the hell does Resurrection want with an old book? And what the hell are they really after?

After thinking on this for a while, I decided to try and talk with Draco about something. Anything really.

"So…what were Ron and Hermione up to before I got you out of Paris?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just working."

"Are they still together?"

"Yeah. They're married now. They got married five years ago."

"Wow. I imagine Hermione threw a fit about something Ron did."

"You're right. Ron thought it would be a good idea to try and have some of Hermione's relatives drink firewhiskey."

"What? Oh damn…Hermione must have been pissed off pretty badly."

"She nearly punched him."

"Yep. That's Hermione."

"Yeah. But they decided to try and have a kid a year ago. They're still trying."

"That's good. Hopefully Ron won't corrupt him or her too badly." I said with a smile.

Draco laughed at this. This was the second time I got him to laugh. It felt good.

We chatted about trivial things for the rest of the flight. It wasn't bad to just talk to him. It felt so good to do this again. It got me really thinking about what I should do after the whole Resurrection thing was over. Should I really leave the agency, and start a new life in England. Be with him again. Could that really happen, yes. Would it? Well…you'll just have to hear the rest of the story to find out.

Once we arrived in Denver, my car was waiting for us. We place all the luggage in the trunk, and I drove us back to Ops. Once we got there, we grabbed that bag that the artifact was in, and went down the elevator once again. When we finally got to the main lobby of Ops, there was another entourage waiting for us. Many, many men in suits, Wiseman and last but certainly not least, Cameron.

A.D. Cameron is not a very interesting person to look at. He is balding, slightly shorter than average, average weight. The only thing that wasn't average was his eyes, which were huge and hazel. They looked menacing in a way.

"Ah, Agents Potter and Malfoy. Good to see you both again. Please hand over the artifact so that _our_ scientists at the NSC can analyze it." he said, smirking.

I handed over the bag. I didn't want to, but I knew that I had to.

"Alright. You two will be debriefed in five minutes. See you then." he said.

I watched him walk away. I knew that something wasn't right. Plus, I hate that bastard. Wiseman came up to me and Draco.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine." Draco said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked with malice.

"I don't know. But I want to find out."

"When did he get here?"

"Right after you spotted Snape."

"Dammit. Now he is going to want us to after that son of a bitch. Not that I would mind…"

"Yeah well, I've already made arraignments for your friends to be protected. So you can freely pursue him."

"Thanks. By the way, why wasn't there any back up at the factory?"

"Because Cameron ordered for them to stand down, and _not _pursue Severus Snape."

"HE DID WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, ready to actually kill the fucker.

"You will not!"

"Why the hell not? If we had back up, we might've captured the fucker!"

"We won't find out why he did that if he's dead!"

I sat there, breathing deeply. I really wanted to kill him. But I would live with that for now.

After the debriefing, which was basically a bunch of idiots asking us what happened over and over again for three hours, we were finally allowed to go. I had to fill out some paperwork before we left, and once we did, I was finally calm. Angry, but calm all the same.

When we got back to my house, we ordered some pizza, I called Lydia and asked her to come over. Hopefully she would be able to make sense of what happened.

The pizza arrived twenty minutes later, and Lydia arrived about ten minutes after. We were all sitting around eating pizza, before I decided to speak up.

"Lydia. You've dealt with Cameron more than I have. Maybe you can help me with a certain situation that I have been having with the dickhead?" I asked.

"Sure. What happened?"

I told her about the entire situation, explaining Munich, Snape, and finally Cameron. She took it in, trying to figure out whatever the hell she was thinking about.

"Hmm…sounds like he wants to interfere." she said thoughtfully.

"With what exactly?" I asked.

"Your investigation obviously. He probably thinks that he can get something out of this. Then again, he probably would be able to get something out of this if he is directly interfering in your investigation like this." she explained.

"What would he have to gain? I mean, what could he get out of having an old book?"

"Maybe the location of something powerful."

"But isn't that what we put a stop to? Having one person getting too powerful?"

"Yeah, but if he has some kind of powerful object in his sights, then he could do wonders with it."

"Did you guys ever think that he _knows_ something?" Draco said.

The both of us looked at him in surprise. Neither of us had expected Draco to say anything at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He probably knows something about this whole thing that you don't know. And that artifact that we recovered might confirm some of his suspicions about what he knows."

Taking a few moments to have that sink in, it made sense. But thing is, what the hell did he know?

"Makes sense." Lydia said.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang.

I gave a look of confusion. I didn't invite anyone else to my home. Who the hell was at my door?

I moved slowly toward my door. I opened it up to find an old friend standing there.

"Well? Are you going to invite me inside or do I have to let myself in?" John said.

"Marlowe, you son of a bitch, get inside." I said with a smile.

I probably should have described what John looked like before. Anyway, John is in his late thirties, brown hair, blue eyes. He looks pretty damn similar to Brad Pitt, but he still has a more threatening malice around him at times, at other times, he is as gentle as a lamb.

I hadn't seen him in over a year, so we gave each other a big hug. I showed him inside to the living room, where Lydia and Draco were. Lydia had already met him, but Draco didn't.

"Draco, this is John Marlowe. He is the man who recruited me into the WIA. He is also a good friend of mine." I explained.

Draco and John shook hands. Draco smiled at him. He trusted him.

"So John, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Man, you like getting right to the point, don't you?" he said, smiling.

"Yeah. But being serious here…"

"I know. I came to talk about some information that I just received from an anonymous source."

"Spill."

"Apparently, the book you recovered in Munich was actually a journal. _The_ journal."

"The journal of whom?"

"_Salazar Slytherin._"

"What?"

"Yeah. That's what Resurrection was after. And that's not all. Apparently, Salazar created something that is more powerful then anything that _any_ wizard or witch has created."

"What is it?"

"It's simply known as The Cup of Salazar."

"Wait! My father mentioned something about that to me when I was a kid!" Draco said.

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"That it could raise the dead or something. But it was just a legend."

"Wrong. Salazar did create it. And it can raise the dead. It can bring back a person, just exactly as they were before they died."

"My God…whoever possesses that can bring back _anyone._"

"Yeah. Even Voldemort. Fuck."

Great. Some psycho might want to bring back one of the most psychotic men in all existence.

Story of my life.

After that, John, Lydia, Draco and I talked about nothing. We just chatted about random things, not caring. After John and Lydia left, Draco and I just hung out. We watched t.v., which Draco loved immensely because we were watching "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer." I don't know why, but he had some kind of affinity for the show.

After it got late, like midnight, we walked up to my room. Somehow, we just progressed to sleeping together, which I didn't mind of course. We both striped down to our boxers, and climbed into bed. I decided to lay on my side, away from Draco. He just sat there. I closed my eyes to try and sleep. Draco took a little bit to speak.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"Barely."

"I know someone who might know something about The Cup…"

"Wait till morning. Sleep now."

"Okay. Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I turned over to face him.

"I love you too, Draco." I said with a smile.

It was just silence for a few seconds. Then, out of the blue, we lean in close. I kiss him first, just lips. God, it felt so good to feel those lips on mine, to feel him touching me. Then his tongue was begging for entrance, and I let him in. It felt right, having him ravish my mouth, exploring familiar territory with him again. He was caressing me, pressing his body into mine. I could feel his hard on pressing against my own, rubbing each other, making me want to do more than this.

That is, until my cell phone rang.

Knowing that it could be work calling, I pulled away reluctantly. Draco moaned in protest and pouted. He was so damn cute when he pouted.

I shifted my position so I could get to my phone on my nightstand. I answered it with a muffled hello.

"Is this Harry James Potter?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is. May I ask who is calling?"

"Come now Potter, surely you recognize me?" the voice asked.

It was true, I did recognize the voice.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know who you are." I said.

"Good lord, Potter. Surely you don't recognize the voice of an old teacher?" he said, highly annoyed.

Oh God.

"_Snape?_ How the hell did you get this number?" I asked angrily.

"I have my resources. Now-" he began.

"You listen to me you son of a bitch! When I find you, I will kill you myself! Do you hear me? I will kill you!" I said truthfully, but with complete loathing.

"Be quiet Potter! For once in your life, quit being stubborn like your mother! Now, I know who you work for, and I know that Draco is with you." he explained.

"Big deal." I said.

"Don't you get it? I'm calling to tell you that if you don't leave this alone, people will get hurt."

Automatically I presumed that he was threatening my friends.

"Try to hurt them. I dare you."

"Not by me, you twit! By my employer!" he said, annoyed.

"And just who is your employer?"

"That I can't tell you on this line. I can't tell you at all. I'm not Secret Keeper. But I _can_ point you in the right direction. Lucius Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"What do you think Potter? He is the one that inadvertently started this! Now look into his past Potter!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, _Harry_, I owe a debt."

Then he hung up.

"Shit." I muttered.

I immediately called Ops and had them try and trace the call. They couldn't find anything, and figured that he had scrambled the line, so I had them patch me through to Wiseman. He was at home for the night, so I called him there.

"Hello?" said a tired voice.

"Jack? It's Harry."

"Harry, it's late. This better be good." he said sleepily.

"Severus Snape just called me. _On my cell phone._"

"What?"

"I said, Severus Snape just-"

"I know! Did Ops trace the call?"

"They couldn't."

"You and Draco meet me in my office in one hour."

He didn't say good bye. He just hung up.

Exactly one hour later, Draco and I were sitting in Wiseman's office, both of us in jeans and hoodies and Wiseman in a suit. He had me explain to him what Snape had said, which I couldn't forget.

'_I owe a debt.'_

To whom I wondered. I would later find out.

"How the hell did he get my number?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know." Wiseman said truthfully.

"Hell, you're the only one that knows that number! So how could he…" I trailed.

"Someone leaked it to him." Draco said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Wiseman asked.

"Well, your superiors have to know your cell phone numbers, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that's right." Wiseman said after a moment.

"So, someone in the upper echelon leaked it to him." Draco explained.

"No one would do that." Wiseman said, being in denial.

"I know someone who would." I said.

"Cameron wouldn't-"

"We both know that he would if he had something to gain from it."

"And what would he have to gain from this, Harry?"

"Let's find out. Is he here?"

"He's in the briefing room, but-"

I jumped from my chair and out into the hall. I walked so fast that I reached the briefing room in seconds. I saw him sitting in a chair, smirking at me. I walked right up to him, took his head in my hand and smashed his head down into the table.

"You're going to tell me _how Severus Snape got my cell phone number_, you son of a bitch."

He looked up at me. He had blood coming out of his nose, and he was a little dazed. But he was still smirking.

"Fuck you." he said.

"Wrong answer." I said icily.

I slammed his head into the table again.

"Going to tell me?"

"I'm going to make sure that you _never_ work for us again!"

"Wrong answer!"

I slammed his head into the table again. This time, he was covered in blood, and he wasn't smiling. He was afraid.

"Gonna tell me now?"

"Burn in hell, Potter!"

I slammed his head into the table again.

"Gonna tell me now?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I gave it to him."

That confirmed my suspicions. Now for the more interesting part.

"Now, you get to tell me why."

"Fuck you."

This time I punched him in the face.

"You know that the WIA is not subjected to torture laws. So I can put you under some pretty bad torture if you don't cooperate. Which will it be Cameron? Tell me why, or be tortured for awhile?"

He hesitated for a little bit, but it didn't take him long to decide his answer.

"Because I was told to."

"By whom?"

"My boss."

"And who is your boss?"

"The Man."

At that point, I was thinking 'Oh shit. Resurrection had a man on the inside. Which means that they might have more than one. Another mole.'

"How did you come to work for The Man?"

"That's none of your business."

I was about to hit him again, when I saw Draco and Wiseman standing at the door. I saw the look of horror on Draco's face. Wiseman looked pretty pissed, but I'm not sure at who. But it was Draco who concerned me. He looked terrified. Wiseman finally moved in and took Cameron to the holding cells. I walked over to Draco.

"I'm sorry that you saw that."

"How could you do that? How could sink that low?"

In truth, I didn't know. When did I start beating people for information? When did I become the enemy?

"I don't know."

For once I couldn't answer him.

We went home to get some sleep. Draco didn't talk to me at all. He just sat there in the car. Once we got inside, he went upstairs and into his room again. I know that I deserved that silence. I deserved to have that.

Once I made sure that he was asleep, I went back to the car, and drove to one of the most interesting places on the earth. A church. A catholic church.

Technically, my mother was catholic, so Aunt Petunia took me to church with Dudley every Christmas. I received communion, got baptized and all that. But I was never confirmed, due to my being at Hogwarts. And I never confessed either, also 'cause I was at Hogwarts.

Once inside the church, I went to the confession booth. I waited for the priest to go into the other side. Once he did, he opened the slide.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned. I…I have never confessed." I said, sheepishly.

"It is okay, my son. What is your confession?"

I hesitated before I spoke. I really needed to do this, but I didn't know if I should.

"I…I have hurt many people, father. In more ways than one. Some I didn't mean to, others I did."

"People hurt each other all the time. It's a fact of life."

I didn't think of that.

"Father, some people are hurt because of who I am. Some people are hurt simply 'cause they're close to me. Others are hurt by me. I don't want to hurt people anymore."

The priest took a moment to say anything.

"Perhaps, it's not about you hurting people. Maybe it's about you hurting yourself."

Man, this guy made me think of stuff that I never thought of. But I had one more question.

"Father…do you think that people like me can be redeemed?"

"In the eyes of God, yes. In your own eyes? You have to decide that on your own, my son."

I took a moment to have that sink in. Finally the priest finished.

"Twenty Hail Mary's and an act of contrition. Go in peace."

I left the confession booth and the church in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long for me to get home, but when I did, I found the most unusual thing in my room.

Draco was in my bed. Sleeping peacefully.

I had just realized how tired I was. It was four in the morning, and I hadn't slept at all. I put on some pajamas, and hopped into bed. I wrapped my arm around Draco, and he leaned into me. I fell asleep moments later.

I woke up at around ten thirty the next morning. It wasn't bad, Draco was not moving, and he was leaning into me. Every time I moved back a little, he leaned back. I guess he didn't want me to leave. It's interesting. I was the one who needed comfort before, now it's him. I guess he and I have changed more than we thought.

It was about another half hour before he woke up. He shifted his position so he could face me. He was still tired. It was rather nice to watch. He looked so damn cute.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." he said sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Still sleepy?" I asked.

He just nodded.

"'Kay. I'll come wake you up in a bit."

"Okay."

I got up, grabbed some clothes, took a shower, ate a late breakfast (or was it lunch?). Nothing was happening in the news world, at least, nothing I could pick up on. Everything was very peaceful. I loved it. That is, until my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Harry, it's Jack."

"What is it?"

"Two things. One. Cameron's final order came into play about an hour ago."

"What was it?"

"Lucius Malfoy is to be transferred from Azkaban to here."

As you may think, this surprised me quite a bit. In fact, it kind of scared me a little. Lucius Malfoy was not a man to mess with.

"What? What for?"

"Questioning."

"Okay. What's the other thing?"

"That one, you're going to have to see for yourself."

I was questionable about this. Why would I need to see something like that myself?

"Okay. Draco and I will be there in two hours."

"Alright. See you then."

I went upstairs and woke Draco up. He was rather grumpy at first, but he complied after I tickled him for a bit. He was ready in an hour. We took our time getting there, and while I was driving, I explained to him that his father was being transferred to Ops. He was a bit surprised by this, and he looked a little afraid. I don't think he ever got over his fear of his father.

We arrived half an hour early. We went down to Ops, and Wiseman was already waiting for us.

He made us walk to a computer monitor, just to let us see what he was going to show us.

"This morning, after Lucius Malfoy was transferred from Azkaban, we got a call from Langley. Apparently, someone who is associated with Resurrection has turned themselves in."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Watch."

The tape showed the receptionist at Langley just sitting there, minding her own business. Then a man in black pants and a black suit coat walked in and spoke with her. She sat there in horror and called someone on the phone. A bunch of security guards walked over and handcuffed the man, and confiscated what looked like a wand. The man turned his face just enough so we could see what he looked like on camera.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

Severus Snape had turned himself in to the CIA.


	6. Failure

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Six

Let me just give you a small summary of what happened next.

Draco nearly threw up. I nearly threw a chair across the room. When we were finally calmed down, Wiseman told us that I was allowed to interrogate them. What was even worse was that Snape had said that he would cooperate with no one else than me. Lucius had said nothing at all during his transfer. It took a little while, but I agreed to do it.

The holding cells are located in a warehouse next to ours. You would think that the WIA would have built a tunnel or passage that connects the two places, but nope, they built the complex differently, due to "security reasons." I guess I could understand, but I still didn't like having to go all the way upstairs and to another warehouse just to see a prisoner.

When I got to the doors outside the other warehouse, there were two men waiting for me. Both of them were armed with M-16s.

"Agent Potter?" one of them asked.

"Yes."

"Identification please."

I pulled out a wallet type thing that carried a picture I.D. and my badge and handed it to the guard. He scanned it for a moment, and finally gave it back to me. His counterpart motioned for me to follow him. We walked inside to a set of stairs that led downward. We were in a basement, and there was a monitor waiting for us next to a door.

"Enter your Identification Number along with your clearance code."

"How?"

"Speak."

Now, this is an interesting device, but I'd rather not have him hear my information. So I pulled my wand out of my sleeve and muttered a quick "muffliato." Thank Snape for that one. I told the monitor my information, and it unlocked the door. In the next room was a tray that contained another I.D. badge that indicated I was a visitor in the facility, and attached it to my suit coat. I got on the elevator after that.

The elevator would take me at least twenty-five feet below the ground before it would do its scan for abnormalities and weapons. After it scanned me, it took me another one hundred feet below ground. Once there, another guard was waiting for me.

"Sir, I must ask that you hand over your wand and your weapon."

I complied. I knew that if something happened, I could handle myself without either, but if a prisoner escaped, then they wouldn't be able to get far without a weapon or a wand.

After that, a set of bar doors opened, revealing a hallway. Another guard was posted outside another elevator waiting for me. He opened up the elevator doors for me.

"Type in your clearance code. Once that is cleared, you will be traveling to sub basement four. That is where the prisoner is being kept."

After I typed in my code, I pushed the s-four button on the door, and it took only a few seconds to get there. The elevator doors opened, revealing many bar doors. The guard next to the elevator pushed a button, opening the first bar door. I walked forward and the bar doors kept opening, until I was at the end of the hall. Snape was in his cell, sitting peacefully on his cot, reading a book. The bar doors were closed behind me, and a button on a wall I would push would tell the guard to open them up again.

Snape's cell was pretty much the same thing as the cells that they had at all intelligence agencies. There was a wall of clear plastic, but it was two inches thick, which is almost impossible to break without a firearm. There were holes in the plastic wall, so the prisoner could breath, and hear their interrogator. The cell consisted of a cot, a toilet, a table and a chair. There were no fake windows, no pictures, no nothing.

Snape looked up from his book at me. He was still a greasy old bat, with a few gray hairs here and there. He looked a little older, and a little paler, and very different with a blue jumpsuit on. He put down his book and walked up toward me. He didn't have a smirk on, rather he was emotionless.

"Mr. Potter. So good of you to come here." he said calmly.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But since you won't talk to anyone else, I was ordered to." I lied.

"That's a lie and you know it."

I didn't express my surprise. But I was still freaked out that he knew.

"Maybe, but I'd rather be somewhere else right now."

"And where would you like to be? In your bed with Draco?"

That pissed me off a little bit.

"Don't you _ever_ bring Draco up again. Got that?"

He sighed.

"I can't promise that. Because he is more involved with this than you think."

He was telling the truth about that. I could feel it.

"He isn't working for Resurrection. He wouldn't."

"No he isn't. But he is still involved. Just like Lucius."

This was getting nowhere. But I still wanted to know what he knew.

"Tell me what you know. _Now_."

"The Man is after The Cup of Salazar."

Big deal, I already knew that.

"I know that."

"Do you know what it can do?"

More review.

"It can bring back the dead."

"Yes it can. If the proper ritual is performed, yes it can bring back the dead."

"So why are you telling me things I already know?"

"Think about it Harry-"

"Don't you ever call me that!"

He looked at me in surprise. I don't think that he expected me to freak out like that.

"You will address me as Agent Potter. No other names. Are we clear?" I said.

I imagine that I was giving a menacing look. He was giving one right back.

"_Crystal._"

"Good. Now continue."

"Why would I tell you things that you already know? Because, they are all intertwined. Draco, Lucius, The Cup and The Man. Why would that be?"

That got me thinking.

"I don't know. A number of reasons."

"Start listing."

One idea popped up.

"Draco knows who The Man is?"

"No."

And another.

"Lucius does?"

"Yes! He does. Good to see that you actually think for once in your life."

That annoyed me a bit, but I didn't care about that.

"Whatever. How does he know him?"

"You know I can't tell you."

Can't say I didn't try.

"Uh…he was a Death Eater."

"No."

Wow, The Man isn't a Death Eater. Which rules out the possibility of Voldemort rising again.

"He did some kind of evil with him."

"No."

By this time, I was really running out of ideas.

"I don't know, he scorned him?"

"Exactly."

That really surprised me.

"What?"

"Now, look into Lucius' past. An answer lies there. Then Draco will guide you."

"To where?"

"Redemption."

"I'm not looking for redemption." I lied.

"I know you are. Draco will guide you. Draco is the key to this whole thing."

"How?"

"You'll see, Agent Potter."

After that, he moved from the wall, back to his cot and started reading his book again. I knew that I wasn't going to get anything else out of him, so I signaled for the guard to let me out. It took me about ten minutes just to get out of the damn facility. After that, I went back to Ops, and asked Wiseman to speak with me privately, in his office. Once there, I told him what Snape told me. It didn't take long, but I had to repeat it several times, just so he could make sure he heard correctly. When we were finished, he sat down at his desk. I stayed standing.

"This isn't good, Harry." Wiseman said solemnly.

"I know. If this information gets out, the NSC will subject Draco to interrogations. He won't be protected by us anymore." I said.

"Exactly. If the wrong person finds out, the NSC will do everything in it's power to get him." he said seriously.

"We can't allow that to happen." I said.

"Yeah. Somehow, I don't that Lucius will help that much, due to the fact that he has scorned so many people in his lifetime." he said.

"Yeah. What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Bring in Draco on this. Talk to him about it. I also think that you should talk to John. He might be able to help you, in case someone finds out." he instructed.

"Yeah. I've already got a plan. I have a contact who could help, _if_ Draco is taken into custody by the NSC." I explained.

"Okay. Bring in Lydia. She might be able to help. I will help you two anyway I can. But be careful." he said.

"I will."

"Take Draco and go home. I'm going to see if I can find that journal."

"Don't bother. I have a feeling that it wasn't taken into NSC custody. And I don't think that it will reveal the location of The Cup."

"I agree. But I'd rather know where it is."

I nodded at him and left the office. I grabbed Draco from my desk and we went home. We rode in silence. It was strange, not hearing him talk all the time. I could only wonder what was going through his head.

It was late in the afternoon when we arrived back at the house. Draco went into the living room to watch TV. I didn't mind, so I went to cook dinner. I was planning on talking to him right afterward, just so he'd be a little more susceptible to talking. I knew that I really shouldn't deceive him, but I knew that I had to.

I knew that he liked pasta, loved wine and could never describe the feeling of having both. I decided to cook tortellini with vodka sauce, green beans, french bread and another bottle of Chianti. Which, of course, I didn't mind at all.

We ate when it was done, and no surprise at all, Draco loved it. By the time he was finished, he was very full, and very tired. After I did the dishes, I met Draco in the living room. He was watching TV, so I grabbed the remote, and turned it off and sat down on the loveseat.

"Hey! I was watching that!" he exclaimed.

"I know. We need to talk." I said.

"Humph." he noised as he pouted.

"Not going to work this time, Draco. We really need to talk." I said seriously.

He looked at me. Now he was concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Draco, when I went to talk to Snape, he said some interesting things. Some very interesting things."

"Like what?" he said, becoming suspicious.

I sighed. This wasn't turning out as planned.

"He said that you were more involved than we all thought."

"I'm not _involved_ with those killers!" he exclaimed. He stood up as he did so.

"I never said you were!" I said forcefully.

"You're implying it!" he said accusingly.

"I'm _implying_ that _you_ have another role in all this. You were meant for something more to them. You were meant to be _captured_ by Resurrection. That is what Snape was implying." I explained, slightly angry.

He was surprised by this information.

"What?" he said quietly.

"The Man thinks you know something about The Cup. He probably thinks that you know where it is." I explained.

"Why would I know that? I don't know anything!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, Draco! Probably because _your father_ is connected to this as well!" I explained.

"How the hell is he involved?" he asked angrily.

"Snape says that Lucius knows The Man. He says that he scorned him." I explained.

"Scorned how?" he asked.

I turned away from him after that. I knew that he didn't tell me on purpose, but I had to come up with something.

"He couldn't tell me that." I said quietly.

"Well, I don't know what he thinks I know, because I don't know a god damn thing!" he said, raising his voice.

"Calm down!" I barked, facing him.

"No! I won't calm down! You're siding with a man who used to torment your life! You're siding with a killer! One who kills without remorse or feeling!" he babbled.

"And you're talking to a killer!" I exclaimed.

He was kind of silent for a moment after that. I couldn't take it anymore though.

"You think that it's easy for me to accept this information? You think it's easy for me sit there, while Snape is in there? You think that it's easy for me to tell you that I am a killer? Well it's not, Draco! Yes, I've killed people, _because_ of what I do in my life! I fight evil for a living! It's what I was born to do! It was _prophesized_ that I would kill Voldemort! I was responsible for bringing him down! That was my burden! Then, I went out and became who I am today! I fight evil! I kill bad guys sometimes! I am a lot different then you remember Draco! I'm not the Harry who blames himself for everything bad that happens! I am a Harry who has taken responsibility for his actions, and is now seeking something that is damn near impossible to find!

"I was hoping that I wouldn't ever draw you into this life! This life of murder, deceit and evil! I was hoping that I would be able to come back, after I found what I was looking for! So don't give me this bullshit on how I have taken the side of a killer! Because I am one! And don't even think about giving me any more bullshit on how you don't know anything, because you probably do, and you don't know it! So either sit down and shut up so you can figure out how find out this information, or walk away right now, and I will make sure that you go into a safe house. Because if you don't listen to me, the NSC will take you into custody and they will do _anything_ to find out what you know!"

He stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything at all. I was kind of scared that he would leave. I didn't want him to. If he did, then I would never see him again. But in the end, he sat down on the couch.

I thanked God, many, many times for that.

I sighed and took a deep breath before I started.

"Alright. You can't tell anyone what has been said between us. No matter what. If this information gets in the wrong hands, then you will be in extreme danger. Understand?"

He nodded his head meekly. I really scared him.

"Okay. I am going to tell Lydia and John. Jack already knows. We're going to help you figure out what's going on and what you know. Okay?"

He nodded meekly again.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I said apologetically.

"It's okay. You were right. I was overreacting." he said.

"Don't worry about it. You had that right." I said, being completely honest.

"Maybe, but I didn't have the right to question your judgement. I had no right." he said.

"Yeah you did. You haven't seen me in ten years, of course you're going to question what I do." I said.

"I know but…you're right. I don't know what you've gone through. You've changed a lot too. You don't need me anymore." he said sadly.

I reached over and cupped his face with my hands.

"I still need you." I whispered.

"Not in the way you once did. I was there to comfort you before. I was there to save you before. Now it's me who needs saving. I guess it took me a little while to realize that." he said.

It took a few moments for me to say anything. But I finally made a decision on what I wanted.

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you stay safe. And I promise, that when all this is over, I will move back to England with you. I will the leave WIA, and start over with you."

He looked at me with pure happiness in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, like a little kid.

There were tears streaming down his face. Hell, there were tears coming down my own.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

And then he kissed me. My God, that kiss was good. Tongues, passion, everything. I can't really describe any more to you, cause I really don't remember many details after that. I'll just give you a summary of what happened.

That night, Draco and I, made sweet, sweet love, _all night long._ Trust me, it was all night long. We had sex from possibly eight o'clock at night to four in the morning. As far as I remember, there were many positions, many new things to try and a lot of whip cream for some reason. I still don't remember how it got there in the first place, but that's not the point. By the time we fell asleep after crying out each others name for the umpteenth time that night, both of our bodies were covered in cum, the bed was covered in cum and we were both too tired to clean it up.

We woke up at around noon the next morning, smiling our asses off. Both of us were very sticky and very stretched out…in more places than one.

Draco was in my arms, laying his head on my chest. Our legs were tangled, and we didn't care. We were too tired, too happy to care. He looked up at me.

"Hey you." he said sleepily.

"Hey yourself." I replied, just as sleepy.

"I love you." he said, smiling.

"I love you too." I said, smiling back.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…do you think that you could want more from this life?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"Children, a house, a life. Outside the life of a spy, of course."

"Yeah. I don't think that I could raise any child with what I do. And I would love to own a house, out in the country, away from the city." I explained.

"Well, you could own several, if we got married." he said.

"What do you mean? I thought that gay marriage was still an issue."

"Not in England. We can get married there."

"Really? Hmm…I don't know. Being married to you would require a lot of self restraint, and a lot of wine." I said, joking.

"You would like the wine! And what's so bad about living with me?" he said jokingly.

"You use your wiles to get what you want." I said.

"I do not!"

"When you don't get something you want, you pout, making this cute face which I can't resist! You get whatever you want!" I explained.

"I do not!"

"Oh? And what don't you get?"

He took a moment to think.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh? How is it not fair?" I asked, playing.

"You've lived with me before!"

"So? This just means I know what to expect." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I could never move in with you!"

"Too bad. You will whether you like it or not." I said.

"Oh? Why's that?"

I brought my face closer to his.

"Because you love me."

I gave him a light kiss. His lips lingered for a moment and I took time to enjoy that moment before I got out of bed. I pulled my boxers from the night before, which somehow had clung to my door handle. I went downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal. Draco was upstairs taking a shower. The events of last night were still fresh on my mind, and I was contemplating. Draco wasn't really hiding anything. At least, he didn't know if he did. But at least that was taken care of.

After Draco had his shower, I took one. I don't know why, but I love taking a shower. It's so strange, but after I clean up, I just like to sit and let the water pour over me. It feels like I'm washing away all my pain, all my sins, all of my anger. I'm truly at peace when I take a shower. Must be why I like the rain so damn much too.

When I get out of my shower, I take a long look at myself in the mirror. There were a lot of new scars on my body. There were scars from being shot, stabbed, cut, and hexed. There were so many emotional scars as well, just from doing everything that I do in my life. But that was all going to change as soon as The Man was stopped. I would have my happy life in England. After the long look, I put on my clothes and my glasses.

When I got downstairs, my cell phone started to ring. I had left it on my coffee table the other night. I picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Garret?" a voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked, surprised that one of my contacts was calling my cell phone.

"It's Remy." the voice replied.

"Remy! How the hell did you get this number? Never mind, don't tell me. Wait, what's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"There is no time to explain how I got this, but I have information that you could use!" he said hastily.

"Information for what?" I asked.

"Information on Resurrection!" he said, exasperated.

That bit really surprised me. I didn't even tell him about them But then again, this was Remy. He was one who heard everything on everyone.

"How the hell did you get information on them?" I asked.

"I had a contact on the inside!" he said.

That one really surprised me.

"Where's the contact, we could use him!" I said.

"He's dead now Garret! He trusted me with this information, and now I must pass it to you. You are the only one who could stop these people!" he explained.

"What? Remy, I can help you, just tell me where you are!" I said.

"NO! These people cannot know that I passed this information." he said, forcefully.

"But Remy-" I tried to say.

"JUST LISTEN! They are resurrecting Angela Foley!" he explained.

That bit of information confused me.

"Who?"

"Angela Foley!"

"Who's Angela Foley?"

"I can't tell you any more Garret! I don't know anything-"

He was interrupted by something. That wasn't good. Please God, was the only thought going through my head at that point.

"Remy? Remy!"

"I have to go now Garret. Au Revoir, mon ami."

The line went dead.

"Remy? Remy! REMY!"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my car keys. I immediately went into my Lexus and drove as fast as I could out of my driveway. I pulled out my cell phone, and called Ops. Once I was cleared, I was patched through to Wiseman.

"Wiseman."

"Jack!"

"Harry? What's wrong!"

"I just got a tip off of one of my contacts about Resurrection! But I'm afraid that they may be after him!"

"Who was the contact!"

"Remy! Track him down! Please, Jack, he's a friend."

"I will do what I can. Get down here though and give me that information."

"Got it."

It took a mere seven minutes to get to Ops. It was so strange, I was concerned about a contact, yet I couldn't help but feel that I was forgetting something. When I got to the lobby, many people were running around as usual, but they seemed to be moving faster than usual. Wiseman was barking orders at everyone in his sight. I walked up to him in a hurry.

"Jack!" I said.

"Harry. My office!"

I nodded and followed him to his office. Strangely, I was still feeling that I was forgetting something. I pushed it aside though when we got to his office.

"What was the information?" he asked.

"Uh…oh fuck, what was it! Oh right. They're planning on bringing back someone named Angela Foley."

"Who the hell is Angela Foley?"

"The hell if I know! But that's what he said."

He took a moment to think before he said anything else.

"Are you sure that you can trust Remy?" he asked.

"I trust him with my life, Jack." I said, being completely honest.

"Okay. We'll do everything that we can, but I don't think that we will find him." he said. I knew that he was being honest.

'Okay." I said quietly.

Another awkward moment of silence took place. All of a sudden, the fax machine in his office came to life. A single piece of paper came out. He took his time reading it, then I saw a moment of surprise come onto his face.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, frantic.

"At home why?"

"This is a memo from the NSC. They're going to take him into custody for questioning!" he said, frantic.

I was shocked. How could they have found out anything about that? We were just discussing it the other day. I pulled out my cell phone and called my house. I was praying that Draco would pick up the phone. The answering machine came on.

"Draco! Pick up the phone right now!"

A few moments later, Draco answered the phone.

"Harry?"

"Draco! Listen to me right now! You will not go anywhere outside that living room, got that! I will be coming for you in two seconds!"

"Alright, but what's-"

"Just stay right there!"

I hung up my phone and within two seconds, I was running to the elevator. Damn elevator took a minute to get up to the warehouse, and when I got there, I apparated to my home. As much as I hated it, I knew I had to.

When I got to my house, I found Draco up in the living room still, looking very frightened.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"No time to explain."

I walked over from the living room and to the hallway closet. I pulled out a long, thin case and opened it. This case contained a PGS-10 short-barreled shotgun, already loaded with ten rounds. I unlocked the safety and cocked it. I went back into the living room.

"Draco, where is the gun I gave you in Paris?"

"In my room, why?"

I pulled out my wand and summoned it to me. I handed it to Draco. I then summoned my own pistol, and placed it in the back of my pants. Draco was looking at me, wondering what the hell is going on. I then pulled out my cell phone one more time, and called Marlowe.

"Hello?" Marlowe said.

"John, it's Harry!" I said.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, it's me! Listen, the NSC is coming for Draco. I need to make him disappear, fast! Can you help?"

"Of course. Where are you at?"

"My house."

"Stay there, I'll come pick you up in twenty minutes."

He hung up. I put away my cell phone and prayed that he would get here before they did.

We were standing, waiting, for a full ten minutes before I heard something moving around my house. I knew that it was them. Suddenly, the window in the living room was broken, and a man in a black armor carrying a machine gun was crawling through. I aimed and pulled the trigger.

I hit the man in the head.

More men came through other windows, and I fired at least three shots as I could before I grabbed Draco and rushed him upstairs. We went into my room, and I could see men trying to get into the house through the window. I turned around and faced Draco.

"Listen to me! Go into my closet, there's a hatch that leads into the attic. Hide in there. If someone other than me comes through, shoot them in the head!"

He nodded his head and went into my closet. I went across the hall and went into the bathroom. I waited for a man to come in. I shot him. I then snuck out of the bathroom and into the hall, and crept up behind one of the men, who was standing in the hall next to the stairwell.

"Move and I blow your fucking head off." I said, pointing my shotgun at his head.

The man didn't move a muscle.

"Drop your weapon."

He dropped it.

"Call off the search on the second floor."

"Fuck you!"

I shot off his head. Literally. There was nothing left.

Suddenly, some men came around behind me and started shooting at me. I moved out of the way into the bathroom. I was out of shotgun ammo. I pulled out the pistol and began firing at them I hit one, but the others were still coming. And for some reason, my phone was ringing.

I answered it and fired at the same time.

"What!"

"Harry, I'm right outside, I'll be helping you in a second!"

"Hurry, I'm almost out!"

I hung up and raced out to grab the dead mans machine gun. I picked it up and fired. I hit the other men many times. At least they were dead by the time I got downstairs again. There were at least fifteen men there. I had no chance.

That is, until someone threw in a flash grenade through the window.

I shielded my eyes, and the other men were blinded. Suddenly, I heard shots being fired everywhere. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. Marlowe came through the window. He had killed the men. I rushed over to meet him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've been better." I said.

"Where's Draco?"

"In the attic."

"Get him, I have a car waiting." he said.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I went into the closet and into the attic. Draco was right there, pointing the gun at my head. I was kind of surprised at this.

"Come on, Marlowe is waiting downstairs." I said exasperated.

We ran downstairs and met with Marlowe and ran outside to the car. Ironically enough, Lydia was in the driver's seat, waiting for us. John went around to the passenger side, and Draco and I took the backseats. When we all were in the car, she started to drive out of the driveway, when several helicopters showed up out of nowhere, surrounding us. Huge black vans were pulling into my driveway, surrounding the car.

Men were piling out of the vans, surrounding us. They all pointed their guns at us, ready to fire if necessary. Someone decided to broadcast through a megaphone on one of the helicopters.

"By the order of the National Security Council, we have the authority to take Draco Malfoy into custody. Hand him over peacefully or we will fire at will!" the voice said.

Lydia looked at us from the front. I gave her a look that said no way in hell.

"Do you know where the safe house is Lydia?" I asked.

"Yeah. All of you grab on and I will apparate us out of here." she said.

"No." Draco said.

"What?" I said, confused.

"No. I don't want to go to a safe house." he said.

"Draco, if you go with them, then they will perform invasive techniques in order to find out what you know. They will do anything to find out what you know." I explained.

"I know. But it's the only way we can find out what _they_ know." he explained.

I was scared and I was hurt. I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't do this."

He cupped my face lovingly.

"Don't worry Harry. You're my angel. You'll come save me again. I know you will."

He got out of the car and put up his hands in surrender. The men came and restrained him in handcuffs and put him in a van. At the same time, John and Lydia were holding me back, trying to make sure that I didn't get killed. All the time crying his name.

Two minutes later, the vans and the helicopters were gone.

Draco had been taken.

And I was going to save him.

Even if it meant killing the entire NSC to do it.


	7. Rescue

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Time passed. I don't know how much. It could have been weeks, months even, I wouldn't have cared. Draco was gone.

And it was my fault.

Over and over again it played out in my mind. Him telling me everything was going to be okay. Him getting out of the car. The men forcing him into the van.

All my fault.

I found out later that John and Lydia were trying to get me to snap out of it, but I didn't hear them. I was away from this world, in a place where time repeats itself over and over again. Where your nightmares and sins pull themselves from the graves you buried them inside your mind, haunting you, screaming at you, making sure that you know that everything is your fault.

The one that really stood out was Draco. He was by himself. He was screaming at me. Telling me it was all my fault. Telling me that he was going to die, and his blood would be on my hands.

And I took it.

I knew that it was. I knew that this was my fault. If I hadn't left all those years ago, he and I would be safe. He and I would be happy.

And I wouldn't have basically killed him.

I sat in that place for the longest time, letting people scream at me, throw things at me, letting my past transgressions catch up to me. Until the most unexpected thing happened.

A small light appeared out of nowhere. It was the most beautiful light I have ever seen. Something that was unearthly, it could only have come from one source: God.

How wrong I was.

The light came racing towards me and drove all of the manifestations back. It sat around for a few moments, letting me stare at it. And then, it changed. It became a person. One that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said.

I looked at him in shock. He was smiling, he still had that damn twinkle. He still had that beard, and he still was smiling. I ran up to him and hugged him. I started crying. He put his arms around me, letting me cry, telling me that everything was going to be alright. And I believed him.

After I was done crying, I pulled away and looked at him in awe. There was a lot I wanted to say, to ask. It seems as though he was reading my mind though, cause he decided to speak up.

"I know that there is much that you want to discuss with me, Harry, but we do not have much time."

I didn't care. I just wanted to look at him. It was amazing that he was here. I didn't know what to think, but I knew that he was here for a reason.

"I can't believe you're here." I said.

"I know. But like I said, we have much to discuss." he said with urgency.

"What about, Professor?" I asked.

God, I felt like I was eleven again and in the hospital wing.

"About Draco." he said.

That blew a hole in my heart. I didn't think that he would want to talk about him.

"I feel…I feel responsible. It is my fault that all this happened. If it weren't for me, he would be safe." I said, being truthful.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Harry, you mustn't blame yourself for things that are out of your control. This isn't your fault." he said.

"YES IT IS! If I hadn't left all those years ago, he would be safe! He and I would be happy!" I yelled.

He looked at me with his eyes still twinkling. Damn that insufferable twinkle.

"Harry, do you know what would have happened if you hadn't left ten years ago?"

This was annoying me. He already knew the answer to that, didn't he?

"Weren't you listening? He and I would have been happy!"

"No you wouldn't have." he said solemnly.

That pushed me in shock. I didn't expect that one.

"What?" I whispered.

"You two wouldn't have been happy. In fact, you would sadder than you are now. You would be in St. Mungo's right now, letting the past kill you slowly." he explained.

"Why would I be like that?" I half-whispered.

"Because Draco would be dead." he said.

I looked at him with shock. That couldn't be true…could it?

"Yes. Draco would have died, because you didn't inadvertently save him from one of your enemies."

"So because of me, Draco would be dead." I said.

"No. He would have died because of your enemy. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." he explained.

"He's dead there and he's dead here. There is no point living at all." I said, not listening to a word he was saying.

"He is not dead yet, Harry! But he will be if you allow yourself to wallow in self pity!" he said, slightly annoyed.

"He's dead…" I said, trailing off.

"He is not dead!" he said, very forcefully.

That shocked me. I never thought he would be that forceful with me.

"He can still be saved! You have to let go of the past!" he explained.

"But everything that these people have said is true! Because of me, they aren't alive! Because of me, they had to die at the hands of psychopath, the hands of murderers!" I argued.

"It is not because of you! People choose what they do in life, and they are responsible for their own actions! You cannot be responsible for he actions of others!"

"But it's-"

"NO! It is not your fault. We could stay here and argue for the rest of time, Harry, but Draco needs to be saved. And you are the one who needs to save him."

I turned my head away in shame.

"I don't know if I can."

"You can." he said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I believe in you."

It was at that point that I snapped out of it. I round myself in the remains of my living room, Lydia and John looking at me, concerned.

"How did I get here?" I asked, highly curious.

John and Lydia took a few seconds to snap out of it. I think they were surprised that I said anything at all.

"We guided you here from the car. We've been waiting for you to snap out of it." Lydia explained.

"How long have I been like that?" I asked.

Lydia looked at John. John sighed before he spoke.

"Approximately six hours." John said.

"Shit." I whispered.

"Yeah." Lydia said.

Silence ensued for a few minutes. None of us had the courage to speak. Time seemed to slow down.

"What are we going to do?" John finally asked.

"We're going to save him." I said, determined.

Lydia and John looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Maybe I still am. But I was determined to do what I needed to. I was determined to save him.

"What are you nuts? The NSC will lock him up in the most secure location that they can muster! Not even Delta Force could break in there! What you're talking about doing is suicide!" John explained.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I have to do this. I can't sit on my ass while they have him in custody! I have to get him out of there!" I argued.

"And what are you going to do afterward? Are you going to go into hiding, because it only be a matter of time before they track you down." he explained.

"No. We won't hide. We are going to find The Cup. And then I am going to take down Resurrection." I explained calmly.

Silence again. I didn't know if he would help me, but at least I could get my point across. But I was praying that he would.

"I still think that you are crazy. But I'm in." he said finally.

"Thanks John." I said, smiling.

That was when Lydia got up and smacked us both upside the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You better not be thinking about excluding me from this, cause I'm not sitting around waiting for you to go rescue him! I'm helping!" she said, slightly angry.

If there is one thing that I have learned and re-learned over the years, both from Lydia and Hermione, it is to never incur the wrath of an angry woman. Especially an angry pregnant woman. Good thing Lydia wasn't pregnant. Otherwise I think that she would have killed us both.

"Okay okay! You can help, Lydia." I said, being truthful.

Honestly, I was glad she was helping us.

"Damn right I'm helping. Honestly, men…" she trailed off.

It was from there that we went our separate ways, promising to meet up at an undisclosed location. Before I left, John gave me two gifts and a piece of paper giving away the undisclosed location. He also gave me a time frame of when to be there. He gave me a cloned cell phone and a plane to anywhere in the world. When I got onto the plane, after being escorted by John and Lydia, I made the phone call that could either make me or break me.

"I'm sorry, this number is not available at this time. Please leave a message after the tone." a programmed voice said.

"Angel…this is Garret Bristow. We need to meet in person, very soon. Meet me in Milan in exactly twenty hours, at the café where we last parted." I said.

After I hung up, I prayed.

It took a little while for the plane to get there, but I still had an hour to get to the café when we got to Milan. I changed on the plane, and used the car that was waiting for me on the tarmac. It was interesting, being here again. But what was more interesting was the fact that I was going to meet with one of the most deadly men in the world, but I was going unarmed. Maybe I should tell you who Angel is?

Angel is the world's _foremost_ assassin. It's strange, the man is a wizard, yet he chooses to use muggle techniques over anything else. This man and I have crossed paths only once, and yet he is one of the more valuable assets I have ever procured. He was sent to kill a man that I was sent to bring in. I arrived to collect him at the same time that Angel pointed a gun at his head. I had my wand pointed at him, and he had a hand at my throat, not squeezing. We explained our situations to each other and I noticed a flaw in his assignment. The client who hired him was arrested years ago by the WIA, and his assets were seized. When Angel realized I was telling the truth, he was furious. But not at me or his client, but rather at himself, for almost killing an innocent. It was then that the place that we were in came under gunfire, and I saved his life by moving him away from the window about a millisecond before the bullets came through. After the three of us got out safely, we were a few blocks away by a cafe, when he told me that he owed a life debt to me, and that anytime I needed him, to call. But only once. Otherwise, he would kill me.

I never have had to. Until now.

When I arrived at the café, I grabbed a newspaper and started reading. To everyone around me, I looked like a business man who was taking a break from work. How wrong they are.

I was still reading the paper when I heard a faint "boo" come from the other side of the table.

I put down the paper to take a look at the man. It was Angel, although just a little older. He looked a hell of a lot like Noah Wyle, but had a more manly charm around him. He was strong, but he looked very lanky. He had the most beautiful blue eyes though, and that drove me nuts.

I put down the newspaper. I prayed that this would turn out okay.

"Angel." I acknowledged, calmly.

"Garret Bristow." he acknowledged.

"Thank you for coming." I said politely.

He gave me a slight nod and a warm smile when I said that. It kind of freaked me out.

"Your welcome. Although, I have been known for two things Garret. One, people don't come to me unless the dead, damned, or desperate. Which are you?" he asked.

I hesitated before answering.

"Desperate."

"I see. The other thing I am known for is getting my information correct. So, this means that I check up on my clients. You are not Garret Bristow. You are Harry Potter."

I was bug-eyed with shock when he said that.

"How did you-"

"Lets just say I have my resources. Now, on to business. What is it you need?" he asked politely.

Man he scares me.

"I need your help. A friend of mine was taken. I want to spring him." I explained.

"And you want me to help you get him out." he said.

"Yes."

"Not quite my field. What makes you think I'll help?" he asked.

"Because he was taken by our common enemy." I explained.

"And who would that be?" he asked, curious.

"The NSC" I said icily.

If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"You've got my attention." he said.

"You help me spring him, your debt is paid. It's that simple. You in or out?" I asked.

"I'm in." he said. He didn't need a moment to think about it.

"Good. Meet me in this location-" I said, handing him a piece of paper. "In exactly twenty four hours. Don't be late."

"I won't. Oh and Harry, before I do anything else, why am I helping you? Last time I checked, your allegiance was with the NSC. Tell me, what stupid thing did the NSC do to piss _you_ off?" he asked.

I stared at him icily. This guy was really freaking me out.

"They took my friend."

"Must be a very good friend."

"He is."

"I see. I will meet you at the location. See you soon."

"Yeah…take care, Angel."

And with that, he was simply gone.

I drove back to the airport, contemplating what had just happened. I had been found out by an ally/enemy. Strange, isn't it? That the enemy that I try to fight against is really my friend, my ally in the war that I am about to wage. How strange things have become. How strange, indeed.

Approximately sixteen hours later, I was back in America, but this time, I was in New York City. Actually, I was just outside The Big Apple, at the location where we would all meet. The location in question was a warehouse, but a small one at that. It was however big enough to house many, many guns of all types, a make-shift operating room, lots of medical supplies, three large safes, explosives, surveillance equipment, electronics of all shapes and sizes, two motorcycles and two cots. This place was in John's name, but I wondered how he acquired all these things. This also made me wonder if he had more than one of these places.

When I initially arrived four hours before, I grabbed one of the many laptops that were available and attempted to hack into the NSC database with no luck. I also attempted to access my personal files that were held in the WIA database, but I had no luck there either. I was correct to assume that I was being treated as a renegade.

Hell, I didn't mind.

Six hours after I arrived, Lydia arrived at the warehouse. It was good to see her this way again. I knew that she loved being a spy and she enjoyed doing this shit.

She came up to me and gave me a big hug. I guess she was concerned for my safety.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been better." she replied, joking.

"Really?" I asked, playing along.

"Nah. I just felt like messing with you." she said.

"Ha. You're funny." I said.

"And gorgeous, sophisticated, intelligent, witty, wise-" she listed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I said.

"That you should." she said in a matter of fact tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can we change the subject here? I want to know what the hell is going on." I said.

"Ah, that I can help you with." she said. "John went back to wherever it is he goes to and tried to find out where Draco is being held. He still hasn't called in, which means he hasn't found anything yet. Jack and the rest of Ops are being investigated by the NSC, just to see how involved they are."

"Has he told them about Angela Foley?" I asked, being serious.

"No…it seems that Jack is pretty pissed at the NSC for what they did. He really isn't cooperating with them." she explained.

"Makes sense." I said.

"Yeah."

"And what have you been up to?" I asked, curious.

"Me? I've been preparing your trip to England."

I went bug eyed at that point.

"What?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, Jack received a tip that there was some activity in England. He thought that you could pick up on that after we bust Draco." she explained.

"Oh…"

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

"I brought in a contact. One that could really help us." I said.

"Who?" she asked, curious.

"Angel."

Her turn to become bug eyed.

"_The Angel?_ As in _The Angel of Death?_ As in the worlds top assassin? What are you nuts?"

"No. He could be extremely helpful."

"Yeah, or he could kill all of us!"

"He won't. He wants to help. Besides, he owes me."

"For what?"

"Long story. Hey, now that we've caught up, why don't we play cards, we still have about eight hours before everyone else gets here."

After playing cards for an hour, Lydia and I started talking about nonsense for about two hours, before finally getting some shuteye. I don't remember if I dreamt anything.

I was woken up by someone entering the warehouse. I sat straight up when I heard the door opening, and looked toward the sound. I couldn't tell who it was, because I didn't have my glasses on. I just got out my wand and pointed at the blur.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Jack." the voice replied.

I lowered my wand and put on my glasses. I could see that it was him, but I had to be sure.

"Jack, I know you're my boss at the WIA, but what else are you to me?" I asked, ready to hex him if he got it wrong.

"I'm your handler, and you've disobeyed a direct order from me at least seven hundred forty two times." he said calmly.

"Yep, it's you. Has it really been seven hundred forty two times?"

"Give or take ten, yes."

"Oh…sorry."

"Don't be. And no you aren't."

"Eh, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Anyway, how is the internal investigation going?"

"Not bad. I have the NSC thinking that you are somewhere in Japan."

"Japan?"

"Well, apparently it's your favorite vacation spot."

"It is?"

"It is now."

"Oh…nice."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So where is John?"

"On his way."

"Good. That leaves one unaccounted for."

"Who?"

"Angel."

"Angel? I didn't think that you knew him."

"We met once, a long time ago."

"Hmm…that wasn't listed in any of your reports."

"I know. I thought he'd be more useful off the radar."

"Damn…you realize of course that he is an assassin?"

"Yep, and he hates the NSC. I have a feeling he wants to settle a beef with them."

"Right now, I'd say let him. But later…"

"I know. I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Good."

Right after that, the door opened, revealing our next person in line, Angel. Jack and Lydia immediately tensed up after seeing him come through the door. I was slightly relaxed, but still alert to what he was doing. I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming."

"Anytime, Harry."

He went up to a chair and sat down. Lydia and Jack were looking at me and him alternately and trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

We waited another hour for John to arrive. He looked disheveled, but nonetheless alright. He immediately motioned for the rest of us to sit down at the table. He didn't really freak out when I introduced him to Angel, but he gave him a look that said that he was watching him. Once we were all set, he began.

"Alright, I have found out that Draco is being held in a building known as The Funeral Home."

"Why do they call it that?" Lydia asked.

"Because it's where the people who are damned by the NSC are taken to." Angel explained.

We all looked at him. I didn't question how he knew that, but I knew that everyone else wanted to know. John moved on, however.

"Anyway, the building has state of the art security. There are only two ways in and out of that building, and even then you need clearance. There are apparently no records of blueprints on hand, so we have to go in blind."

"That's not true. There is only one set of blueprints, and they are held in the public information building."

John gave Angel the most interesting look I have ever seen him give. I think it was a look of "What the hell?" and "How the hell does he know everything?" I had to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, this changes our plan completely. What do you suggest we do, Angel?" John asked.

"We copy the blueprints, then find a weak point. We create a distraction team and have another team retrieve Draco. We can exit by helicopter."

"Nice plan. How do you think we could avoid the surface to air missiles that will shoot down our helicopter?"

"We shut down security." Angel said calmly.

"Can't do that, otherwise then everyone will know something is up." I said.

Angel gave me a patient but annoyed look.

"Okay, we shut down the entire electrical system in the building. Then we jam all the electrical signals going out, just to shut down cell phones and radios. That way no help can come in from the outside." Angel explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Lydia asked.

"The distraction. If we shut down the electrical systems, it would take them hours to restore power, with the right distraction of course." Jack explained.

A long period of silence followed that. It was crazy, and we all knew that. But…

"It might work." I said.

Silence again.

"It's the only shot we have." Lydia said.

An all-knowing silence ensued. We all agreed silently.

"We'll take that chance." John said.

"How many basements do we have to go through?" I asked dumbly.

"We don't go through basements. This building is a skyscraper."

That was confusing. I thought we would be going to a military base.

"What?" Lydia said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Where would you hide a graveyard but in plain sight…" Angel said thoughtfully.

"It's the nineteenth floor that we want to get to." John said, keeping us on track.

I took a moment to think on that. I had a crazy idea pop into my head.

"I have an idea on how to get there. We go in by rooftop."

"How bout both?" Lydia suggested thoughtfully. "We'll have Angel lead a distraction team, Jack and I will go in from the ground, and you and John go in by rooftop. Then whoever gets to him gets him out of there."

"That works." Jack said.

"We will need the blueprints for the building first." Angel explained.

"That, and we will need some crazy people who will go in and help Angel." Lydia said.

"I know just the people. You let me take care of that." Angel said.

"Alright, Jack and I will get the blueprints. Lydia and Harry will stay and create the jamming device. You two will also fine tune the plan." John said.

If there is one thing I like about John Marlowe, he is the brains of everyone. That and he knows what he is doing. Most of the time at least. Too bad he isn't a field agent. But then again, I don't really know what he does for the WIA…or the CIA for that matter.

After that, the three of them left to do their separate tasks. It was up to me and Lydia to "fine tune" the plan, which meant procuring supplies and making sure that everything worked. We had figured that this would be an eight man job, so we secured eight sets of black body suits, eight sets of body armor, sixteen pistols, eight submachine guns, eight radio sets, eight knives, eight pairs of boots, eight masks, bungee rope, a set of contact lenses for me and finally a Blackhawk helicopter, which was quite difficult to procure.

All in all, it took about another twelve hours to procure all the items, but we did. It took Jack and John fourteen hours to procure the blueprints and it took an equal amount of time for Angel to get his team ready. It was interesting, because he didn't give us their names, but he did tell us that they were more qualified to do this than we were.

We all agreed that we would leave the warehouse in about three hours. In that time, we went over the plan many, many times, trying to make sure that it would work.

Truth is, we were praying that it would work.

John, Jack Lydia and I changed into our black body suits, body armor and armed ourselves. I switched into my contacts and put my wand up my sleeve. Before anything else, I reminded Angel not to get too caught up and I asked him to see if he could procure Draco's wand while he was at it.

He of course, didn't mind, since that would allow him to have some fun.

Jack was flying the Blackhawk, and the rest of us were sitting in the cargo hold, silent as church mice. We were all connected via radio, making sure that we could stay in touch for a little while. No one was brave enough to speak, until Angel did about we were ten minutes away from our destination.

"I suggest that you all pray to whoever you believe in, because we might not make it out of this alive."

We all silently agreed. But the thing is, everyone was looking to me for this. I don't know why, maybe because I was a natural leader for a time, or maybe because this was my idea, but I still lead it.

"Our Father, who art in heaven…"

Somehow, saying the "Our Father" seemed to comfort us. Then again, maybe it wasn't the prayer itself, maybe it was the thought that God would be watching over us, protecting us from the evil that we have come to fight. Is the faith of a few strong enough to have God listen to us? To protect us? To make everything alright?

I don't know.

But enough religion. Back to the story.

When we were about three minutes from our destination, Lydia began part A of our plan. She got out a laptop and entered a few code sequences to deactivate the electrical systems and jam radio signals. She gave us the thumbs up, meaning that it worked. We flew in as fast as we could. We could see the building from the distance we were at. It was just as John said, a skyscraper, square, covered in glass windows.

This was going to be fun. At least, it was going to be fun for Angel and me.

There was no activity on the ground, minus the armored van that was pulling up to the main entrance to the building. It was no surprise that they got through the gates and not have a problem. But that wasn't the point anymore. That didn't matter. All that mattered was doing our parts.

We landed on the building in less than a few minutes. Jack kept the helicopter on standby, and Lydia pointed her gun at the rooftop access door. If she didn't see us come out of there, then she would automatically shoot at the person coming out.

John and I walked to one side of the building and secured our bungee rope onto the railing, ensuring that it wouldn't break and have us fall to our deaths. Once secured, we slung our assault rifles over our shoulders. I made a silent prayer to God, and we pulled out our pistols. A moment later, we dropped over the edge.

Have you ever been bungee jumping? Well, I can tell you this. Bungee jumping off into an open area is fun. Bungee jumping off a skyscraper side is not fun. For one, there are thirty floors in the building, so we have to count very fast, and figure out where floor nineteen is. Once we do that, we have to shoot out the window so that we can get inside. Third, we bounce back up. At that point, we have to figure out how to get inside the damn building, without getting killed. All in all, we have to do this within a relative time of thirty seconds, other wise the rope will bring us up to the twenty something odd floor.

After accomplishing this, with much skill and luck I might add, we cut the cords and pulled out our assault rifles. Apparently, we ended up in an office, in which nobody was home. Security must have decided to evacuate the building. Either that, or this guy didn't show up for work this morning. Oh well.

Once John took a look in the hallway, he remembered his bearings and told me to follow him. We went only ten feet down the hallway when we were fired upon. There were pillars on the sides of the hall, and we hid behind those for cover. I fired a burst at the shooters direction, trying to figure out where the hell they were. Then I saw one. It was a military airman. I immediately hid behind my cover. I turned my head to face John. I was wondering what the hell the military was doing here.

"_Converse in Italian!_" I said as he was taking a short burst at them.

"_Why? What's wrong?_" he said, my turn in taking the burst.

"_You only said security! You never said anything about military security!_" his turn to shoot.

"_What did you expect?_" my turn to shoot.

"_I expected non-military personnel! People who don't know what the hell they are doing! Fat guys who think they are in charge!_" his turn to fire.

"_Too bad! Deal with it!_" my turn to fire.

Thing is, I hadn't really expected it, and I was just trying to lighten the mood.

It took us at least five minutes to get past them to the second hallway. I followed John down the hallway into a connector hall, which held two doors. I assumed that Draco was in one of these, and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. We quietly picked doors, and took a few seconds before kicking our respective door open.

What I saw scared the shit out of me. Yet it angered me.

Draco was tied to a char.

There was a man behind him, holding a syringe filled with some kind of clear liquid at his throat.

And Draco was bloody and beaten. What had they done to him? I was angry. Very angry.

I automatically pointed my gun at the man standing over him.

"If you try to shoot me, I will inject this into his carotid artery." he said, threateningly.

I kept my weapon pointed at him.

"Put down the weapon." he ordered.

I didn't listen. I didn't care. Draco was right there, and only this idiot was standing in my way.

"This syringe is filled with a lethal dose of potassium chloride. If you do not put the gun down, I will inject him with this, and he will die a painful death." he explained.

I kept the gun pointed at him for a few seconds. The man was average height, balding, older. I thought I recognized him, but I didn't care. I just wanted to have Draco live. I lowered my weapon.

"Put the gun down on the floor." he ordered.

I did as I was told very reluctantly.

"Now, put down your side arms, and your knife." he ordered.

I hesitated for a few seconds, but did what he told me to. What he didn't know, was that I had my wand hidden in the seams of my pants, because I had changed my mind on the way over.

"Good. Now, we wait for security to come and get us." he said, almost happily. How sickening.

"Let him go." I said, angrily.

"He speaks! Too bad though that you speak too late. We can't let him go. We can't let you go either. Now, why don't we-" he tried to say.

He was cut off by feeling the vibrations the building was giving off. I knew that only one thing could give off that kind of vibration, and I thanked Angel for that distraction of his. It gave me just the moment I needed. I pulled out my wand in a flash and aimed it at the man. God forgive me.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" I yelled.

Time seemed to slow, the burst of green light went slowly toward the man. He didn't realize what I had done until it was too late. By then, the light had hit him in the face, and had sucked the life right out of him, causing him to fall to the floor.

I waited a few seconds before grabbing my knife off the floor and running over to Draco. I cut the rope that was tying him to the chair. I then moved over to his front and attempted to wake him up. When that didn't work, I ran over to grab my weapons, and ran back to him and slung him over my shoulder. John was waiting in the hall.

He motioned for me to follow him, and after being led through the endless hallway again, we finally reached a stairwell. After climbing twelve flights of stairs, we made it to the rooftop. The helicopter was waiting for us, along with Jack and Lydia. I rushed Draco over to the helicopter and secured him inside. Pretty soon, Angel and his buddies were coming out of the rooftop access and were piling into the Blackhawk. John and Lydia piled in right after us.

The helicopter took off smoothly, no hitches, no men shooting at us.

After we were about a minute out, there was another explosion at the building. Another distraction by Angel.

But I didn't care. We had done it.

And he was safe. He was alive.

But he wasn't out of the woods yet. He was far from it.

We all were.


	8. Unexpected Help

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Eight  


The flight was relatively silent for the first thirty seconds. It was a strange silence. But understandable. Four of us had to kill our own comrades, kill our own people.

We shouldn't have had to do this. It should never have come to this.

So for those thirty seconds, I didn't think about why they did this. I didn't think about how stupid they were for trying to get information that he didn't have. I thought of the men that I had helped to kill today.

And I honored them, not only for their courage, but also for their sense of duty.

After those thirty seconds were up, I took a look around the helicopter. Angel and his cronies were sitting toward the back. Lydia and Jack were up front, Jack piloting and Lydia the copilot. Draco was sitting right next to me, unconscious, and John was right across from me.

Once I got done looking around, I noticed that Draco was looking a lot more pale than usual. I decided to try and wake him up. After about ten seconds of being unsuccessful, I noticed that his face was starting to turn blue.

No words needed to be said at that point, I grabbed Draco and pulled him out of his seat onto the floor. I positioned him onto his back, John checked for a pulse while I checked his airway.

"Shit! His breathing is too shallow!" I said.

"Someone get us the portable medical kit!"

A few seconds later, Angel handed us the portable medical kit, which included a wide variety of drugs, a portable defribullater, intubation kits, etc. John opened it and got out the stethoscope that was inside. He used it to check his heartbeat, his lungs and then thought for a few seconds. He then handed me the intubation tray. I looked at him, confused as to what to do with it.

"Intubate him!" he barked.

"What?"

"He's not getting enough oxygen, so you need to intubate him while I try to figure out what's wrong!"

I nodded my head frantically and ripped open the kit. I positioned Draco's head so that it was slightly tilted, just enough to make sure I could use the laryngoscope properly. John handed me the laryngoscope and some latex gloves to put on, which I did immediately and I placed the laryngoscope inside his mouth and down his throat. I then tried to remember my training.

Let me pause this moment for you here.

Back in Basic Training, we were all taught how to do certain things in medical situations, such as use defibrillators, intubate people, perform CPR, that sort of thing. After those "Basics" were taught, we were offered the chance to learn more complex things, such amputation, tracheotomies, that sort of thing. But I didn't take that course, because I decided to take the defensive magic course instead.

Now, I should probably try and explain how intubation works. See, there are only two things that you need: one, the "blade", which is the tube that goes down your throat to help you breathe, and the laryngoscope, which is the thing that helps you find the trachea, which is the tube that delivers air to your lungs. Anyway, first, you stick the laryngoscope down the throat, past the vocal cords, then you shove the blade down the throat and into the tracheal tube. Once there, you pull out the laryngoscope and you pull out the string in the middle of the blade so you can "bag" them and help them breathe better.

"Okay…take a breath and hold it." I said to myself, doing as I instructed.

I put the laryngoscope down his throat and tried to visualize the larynx. It was difficult, because of two reasons. One, I'm not a doctor. Two, I really had never done this with a live person before. While I was trying to intubate the love of my life, I overheard John and Angel talking.

"Pulse is weak and thready." John said.

"No tension in the abdomen, but I can tell that he has several broken ribs." Angel said.

Suddenly, Draco started to do something _very_ un-Malfoy like. He spontaneously threw up the contents of his stomach. I backed away just in time, but still had some spray onto me. The thing that really scared me however, was that his stomach content was black. Not dried blood black, but oily black.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, freaked.

"I don't know!" John said frantically.

"Oh shit…"Angel trailed.

"What?" I asked, my head snapping in his direction.

"I know what's wrong. We need to get him back to the warehouse, _now._"

"What's wrong with him!"

"He's suffering from methanol poisoning."

"Methanol poisoning? Oh shit…" John said. "Jack! Get us to the warehouse as fast as you can!"

"I'm on it. Lydia, go help them!" Jack said.

Lydia immediately got off her chair and ran over to help us. Angel then took over the proceedings.

"Lydia, intubate Draco. Harry, get out the suction tray and help clear up the stuff so she can get the blade down his throat. John, find out his pH level."

We did as we were told. I used a suction tray to clean up his mouth and throat whilst Lydia intubated him. John used some of the blood coming from Draco's cuts to measure his pH levels with the finger stick. It took a few seconds, but he got it.

"Harry, bag him! Remember, every three seconds, squeeze the bag. John what do you have?" Angel asked.

"pH is…oh shit, pH is 6.99."

"Alright, see if we have any sodium bicarbonate, and give him a very large dose of it as well." he ordered. "Jack, ETA on arrival to the warehouse?"

"ETA is three minutes."

"Make it two! John! Where is the sodium bicarbonate?"

"We don't have any!"

"Shit! Jack, hurry!" I yelled.

"Harry, shut up! You two get some samples so we can do a complete blood count, blood gas, check his glucose levels and to check his methanol levels." Angel ordered.

Lydia and John each took two syringes and drew blood from Draco's arms. As you can tell, I was scared out of my mind. I knew that John had enough medical equipment to set up a small ICU, but I was still afraid. Afraid that all this had been for nothing.

All of it would be for nothing if he didn't make it.

Time didn't matter anymore apparently, because we were back at the landing pad that was next to the warehouse all of a sudden. We quickly moved Draco onto a carrier gurney, which is just a board that you put a patient onto, and we carried him off into the warehouse. We quickly moved him over toward the medical area, and Angel took charge.

"John, Lydia- you two go over there and do the tests that I told you about, and hurry. Jack, try and find some sodium bicarbonate…once you do, give him fifteen cc's. Harry, I want you to find a dialysis machine and bring it over here. Move!"

While everyone did what Angel said, and let me tell you something, a dialysis machine isn't something you look for everyday. Technically, I was looking for a machine that would perform hemodialysis, otherwise known as dialysis of the blood. This machine would suck out his blood at a certain rate, then it would clean it, and push it back in. Pretty amazing thing really, and a lot faster than a potion in some cases.

After searching for almost two minutes, I finally found it and brought it over to the Med-Op area. Angel took a look at it and then grabbed it to hook it up to Draco. In the time that it took for me to get it there, Angel had already hooked up Draco to an Electroencephalogram, or and EEG, which measures brain waves, an Electrocardiogram, or EKG, which measures heart rates and the systole factors and finally an Oximeter, which measures how much oxygen Draco was getting. Jack meanwhile had found the sodium bicarbonate and had injected it into Draco. It took less than a minute for Angel to hook the machine up to his arm.

"Come on people, get those tests finished! Jack! Leucovorin, fifty milligram IV push per four hours. Where is that blood work!"

"Right here! No anemia, glucose levels are normal, blood gas shows that he has a high metabolic acidosis." Lydia listed off.

"Shit." Angel said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that if this stuff doesn't work soon-" he tried to say.

Suddenly, a monitor went off like crazy. Even I could tell that the beeping was from the EKG.

"He's going into V-Tach!" Jack yelled.

"Shit! Get me the crash cart!" Angel said to Lydia.

Time meant everything now. Ventricular Tachycardia, or V-Tach, is an erratic heart rhythm that can become Ventricular Fibrillation, where he won't have a heart beat. Time was of the essence at that point.

"Pulse Ox is eighty-eight!" Jack said.

"Alright! Pump one-hundred percent O2 and note the time!" Angel ordered.

"It's eleven-oh-nine!" Lydia said.

"Alright, charge paddles to one-hundred." Angel ordered.

John turned on the defibrillator and let it charge. I was just standing there, frantic, waiting for something to do.

"Charged!" John said, giving Angel the paddles.

"Clear!" Angel barked.

None of us were near Draco at that point. Angel put one paddle right over his sternum and the other on his side, right on his ribs. The shock came and Draco's body jerked up for a few moments, reacting to the electricity that was flowing through him. When it was done, his body went back down on the table, and the monitors changed their tunes. The Oximeter could care less, the EEG couldn't care either, cause he was normal, but the EKG was showing no cardiac output.

"V-Fib!" Jack yelled.

"Shit! John, start CPR! Jack, charge paddles to two hundred!"

Jack did as he was told.

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Angel repeated the same process again. But still, nothing.

"God dammit, Draco! Charge paddles to three hundred!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

A repeat. I was no longer frantic by this point. I was just afraid.

"Dammit! Charge paddles to three sixty!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Again, nothing. By this point, I was thinking 'Please God,'

"Alright, Harry! How much does he weigh?"

"Uhh, one sixty, I think!"

"Okay…that's um…seventy three kilograms? Yeah…alright, Jack! Seventy-three milligrams Lidocaine, IV push. Lydia, charge paddles to three sixty."

"Charged!"

"Please work! Clear!"

Angel shocked him again. This time, he had different results.

"Got a rhythm!"

"Got a pulse too!"

Angel sighed in relief. I was crying. Draco was going to be okay though.

We had saved him.

Actually, Angel saved him. I never thought that Angel would do that. Then again, I don't think that any of us did.

Angel walked over to me and gave my shoulder a comforting pat. John, Jack and Lydia came over and stood by me, making sure that I was okay. I stopped crying after a few moments and began asking questions.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have to start him on dialysis. Then start an ethanol infusion treatment. I don't think that is going to help however. From looking at those tests, I think that he's going to need more than we can give him." John explained.

"What are you thinking? Anti-toxin potion?" Angel asked.

"It would work a lot faster. And it would leave no damage to his eyes. Or his brain." Lydia said.

"True. But those are extremely difficult to make." Angel said.

"We will take care of that." John said.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Positive." John said.

"He's right Angel. We can take care of that. You should get going. The NSC is going to recognize your work sooner or later. You should probably head out and go into hiding for a little bit." Jack suggested.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Angel said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I am indebted to you, for saving his life." I said.

"Think nothing of it. I am still indebted to you, Harry. You may still call on me at any time." Angel said with sincerity.

I nodded and offered my hand.

"Thank you." I said, being completely honest.

He reached out and grabbed my hand with his own, gripping it firmly.

"It was an honor, Harry Potter." he said, slightly bowing his head.

I smirked at this, bowing back.

"Ditto." I said.

He let go of my hand and backed away. He then took a few seconds to give me a full on bow, one that an honorable swordsmen or martial artist would give to another.

"I wish you luck and courage in your journey." Angel said.

I gave a bow right back.

"Same to you." I said.

He motioned for his men to follow him to the door. When his men were out the door, he took one last look at me, giving me a slight wave.

"Until we meet again." he said, and walked out the door.

How little did I know that I would be seeing him sooner than I thought. Before I get to that, I should probably continue with what happened next.

Once Angel was gone, the four of us went over to check on Draco and start his treatments. Since the three of them knew what they were doing and I really didn't, I went over and grabbed a chair and pulled it beside Draco's bed. I grabbed his hand and held it.

I was never going to leave him again.

Jack and John came over to me after a little while. They told me that they were going to go out for a few hours, and not to worry. If anything happened, do what Lydia says. I nodded my head in agreement. I knew that I didn't know what the hell to do if anything happened to Draco. They left, and I don't remembering anything else happening that day.

I woke up the next day, right by Draco's side. He hadn't moved an inch. He had never woken up. This panged me, but I could live with it.

It was what happened later that made me wonder what the hell was wrong with _me_.

Jack and John came back at around ten that morning. I was still by Draco, but I turned my head over to look in their direction. Lydia was over by the table, furiously working on a laptop. She looked up at them for a few seconds, then went back to her work.

But then the third person came in.

The third person was a man. I could tell because of his build and height. He walked in a swooping manner, which struck me as odd, because it reminded me of someone. He wore all black and had a hood over his face. I think it was so John and Jack could hide our location. John then grabbed the guy and Jack walked over to me.

"Harry, listen. This guy…he can make the anti toxin potion. He is an extremely skilled potion maker…the only problem is, you won't like him."

"Why not?"

"John! Take off the hood!"

John removed the hood from the unknown man. After I saw him, I felt a lot of anger rise up in my soul. I tried to run up to him so I could grab him and choke him, but Jack stopped me.

"Harry cal-"

"_What the fuck is he doing here!_" I said angrily, pointing at, yep, you guessed it, Snape.

Actually, I was beyond anger at that point. Lydia had looked up in shock at John.

"He is going to make the potion for us. Simple as that." John explained.

"The hell he is! That fucker cannot be trusted!"

"Harry, calm down! He is the only one capable of making that potion!"

"Find someone else! Anyone but _him_!"

"Harry, shut up!" John said.

I was kind of shocked at that point. So shocked that I couldn't speak.

"There is no one else who can make this potion at this point. He is the only one with enough skill to make it. I know that you have…issues…with him, but you're going to have to deal with it. Got that?" John said, annoyed.

I didn't say anything. I didn't trust Snape, but I had no choice. I sat back down in my chair and turned away from everyone.

I overheard Snape tell the others what ingredients were needed, and where to find them. The three of them-John, Lydia and Jack-left, leaving me with Snape. Now, I wanted to kill Snape still, but I knew that the three of them would kill me for that. I stayed over by Draco, and he was over by the other side of the warehouse, watching us. I could feel him doing that. I could tell that he wanted to come over, but I was reluctant. I knew that he didn't have a wand, but he was quite capable of doing without.

Then again, so am I.

After debating inward for about a half an hour, I decided to let him come over. I just made a "come here" motion with my hand, and he immediately jumped at the chance to do it. He walked gracefully over, but I could tell he wanted to run. He took to Draco's other side. I gave a few looks that said, "If you try anything…" and he replied with a look of his own that said "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything."

Isn't it strange how two people can come together when they are bitter enemies?

Anyway, the silence lasted about fifteen minutes. And it was me who broke the silence. Just because I wanted to ask the git about something. Something that he said…

"Snape?"

He looked up at me, curious to find out what I wanted.

"You said…you said before all this, that you were trying to help me. Because of a debt that you owe."

"Yes, I did."

"Who do you owe the debt to?"

He sighed and looked at me. For the first time, I could see the barriers fall. I could see that he was tired. I could see that he was human.

"Are you sure that you want to hear this?"

"I'm sure."

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I owe a debt to your mother."

I looked at him wide-eyed. How could he owe my mother _anything_?

"Surprising, isn't it? I owed your mother something." Snape said. "You already know that I was the one who revealed the prophecy to Dark Lord. You also know that the Dark Lord gave your mother a chance to live."

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about it. Why would _he_ give a _mudblood, _a chance to live?"

It took me a moment to think about it. Until…

"You begged for her to live? Why?"

"Because I loved your mother."

That really took me by surprise. I had originally thought that Snape had hated everything that was associated with my father. He did, after all, curse at my mother.

"I know that this must come as a shock to you, so all I ask is that you shut up and listen." Snape said. "I fell in love with your mother a long time ago. I knew that I could never have her, but I still loved her. She was kind to me, but I could never be kind in return. I knew that if I returned the kindness, your father would do everything in his power to make me suffer. I let your father have Lily.

"The night that the Dark Lord decided to act, he told me that he would kill all three of you. I couldn't let that happen. I begged for your mother to live. He said he would let her live.

"Ever since then, I've been hoping to God that you wouldn't turn out like your father. Unfortunately, you have many of James' qualities, including his impulsive nature. You are very much like your father, but you have your mother's kindness. That is why I was hard on you all those years. That, and you have the combined stubbornness of both your parents." he said with a smile.

"So ever since my failed attempt to save your mother, I've been trying to protect you. I've been trying to make sure that you turn out to be better than your parents, but to never forget them. They are a part of you, but you should be your own person, Harry."

His words echoed into the recesses of my mind. He loved her. And he really cared about me. Kind of creepy, but all the more nice. He cared about me, he just couldn't show it. Until now.

I didn't apologize to him for trying to kill him. I didn't apologize for trying to make him suffer. Somehow, we both knew that I didn't need to. Somehow he knew that I didn't need to feel that way for what I had done. We both knew.

Although, I would never really get over what was just said.

It was early in the evening when John, Jack and Lydia came back with the ingredients for the potion. Snape got to work right away, telling us it would only take one day for the potion to be ready. In the meantime however, we were to continue the medical treatments.

John told me that I needed to get some air, to take a break. I refused at first, but then he insisted in the form of throwing me out. Literally.

I really did need the fresh air. But I couldn't go out and enjoy myself after all that had happened in the past week. I decided to go somewhere where no one knew me-somewhere that the others wouldn't dream of looking for me.

Mexico.

I apparated to Mexico City, a place of culture and crime. No one would care about a guy walking around. Especially if a guy was walking to a church.

Now, I know that I'm getting religious here, but I still have faith, you know? It's strange, allowing yourself to believe in something that you haven't believed in for a very long time. So I want to believe that God is here and protecting me and Draco, but I can't fully believe that. I know that God has a plan for me, hell look at my life so far, but I still really wonder if that plan is what should happen. I wonder if I should try to change my destiny, change my life.

Then again, I already have.

Anyway, once I got to the church, I went directly to the confessional booth. I could speak Spanish fluently, so I knew that I would be fine.

The sliding window opened, and I began, first by making the sign of the cross, then talking..

"Bendecir me padre , por Ha pecado. Ha estado un semana desde my último confesión." I said, quietly, almost in a whisper.

_Bless me father, for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession._

"Qué es su confesión mi hijo?" the priest asked calmly.

_What is your confession, my son?_

"Padre…estoy el causa de alguien recogiendo doler. Alguien quien es muy cerca de me. Alguien Yo cuidar grandemente. Ha ocasionado sentía dolor. Ha ocasionado esta persona sentir grande dolor." I said with sadness.

_Father…I am the cause of someone getting hurt. Someone who is very close to me. Someone I care for greatly. I have caused them pain. I have caused this person to feel great pain._

"Está naturaleza humana para nosotros ocasionar otros dolor. Si su amigo es sentir esto dolor , entonces Dios tiene planificado ella este por aquí." he explained.

_It is human nature for us to cause others pain. If your friend is to feel this pain, then God has planned it to be this way._

"Pero padre , parece como si Dios tiene metido me a un puesto dónde el gente cerca de me , el gente Amo , herirse. Ella tiene mi cuestión qué Dios' plano verdaderamente es para mí." I said, being serious.

_But father, it seems as if God has placed me into a position where the people close to me, the people I love, get hurt. It has question what God's plan really is for me._

"Usted hacer no entender por qué Dios tiene dado de él creación libre albedrío , hacer usted?" he asked.

_You do not understand why God has given of his creation free will, do you?_

That question kind of stumped me.

"Qué hace libre albedrío tener que ver con esto padre?" I asked.

_What does free will have to do with this father?_

"Todo. Hacer usted el cuento de pecado original?" I asked.

_Everything. Do you the tale of original sin?_

This was annoying me, because I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Sí. Víspera desobedecer Dios por comiendo fruta del Árbol de Conocimiento , dió algunos hasta Adam y tenían them ambos desterrado de paraíso." I explained.

_Yes. Eve disobeyed God by eating fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, gave some to Adam and had them both banished from paradise. _

"Sí , pero entiende el moral de la cuento?" he asked.

_Yes, but do you understand the moral of the story?_

I was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Fui bajo el impresión ese el moral estado hasta jamás desobedecer Dios." I said.

_I was under the impression that the moral was to never disobey God._

"No. El moral es ese somos libre escoger si o no seguir Dios. Somos libre ser quien seríamos. Somos libre seguir nuestro destino. Su destino envolver gran dolor , pero soy adivinando ese algo de acuerdo con de ración gente." he explained.

_No. The moral is that we are free to choose whether or not to follow God. We are free to be who we should be. We are free to follow our destiny. Your destiny involves great pain, but I am guessing that something along the lines of helping people. _

It shocked me that he could figure out what I kind of did just from a few words. But I answered.

"Sí" I whispered.

_Yes._

"En el momento que pensaba. Haber usted siempre oído el frase 'Cuando un es doler , otro es ahorrar , así trayendo equilibrio hasta el mundo.' " he said.

_Just as I thought. Have you ever heard the phrase 'When one is hurt, another is saved, thus bringing balance to the world.'_

"No , Yo haber no." I replied.

_No, I have not._

"Pozo , parece como si usted are escogido por Dios él mismo , guardar el equilibrio en cheque. Es decir su destino. Y el gente a la vuelta de enchufáis hasta su destino también , si usted como ella o no. usted tiene que aceptar esto, si usted verdaderamente querer ser perdonado." he explained.

_Well, it seems as if you are chosen by God himself, to keep the balance in check. That is your destiny. And the people around you are tied to it, whether you like it or not. You must accept this, if you truly want to be forgiven._

Somehow, I knew that he was right. I knew that he was giving great advice, and he was actually listening to what I had to say and vice versa. I smiled, knowing that this man was good at what he did. I smiled, knowing that this priest had established real hope for me.

"Gracias , padre." I said, thankful.

_Thank you, father._

"Treinta Piedra de granizo Marys y veinte Nuestro Padres. También un Acto de Contrición. Entrar paz." he said, shutting the slide.

_Thirty Hail Marys and twenty Our Fathers. Also an Act of Contrition. Go in peace._

I made the sign of the cross and walked out of the booth. I then walked over to a pew inside the sanctuary and kneeled. I began praying.

Amazing that I could pray at a time like this.

When I was done, I walked out of the church and apparated back to the warehouse. It was quiet there. John and Jack were silently watching Draco's stats on the monitors, and Lydia was asleep on the cot. Snape was in a corner brewing the anti toxin potion. All was at peace here. I was at peace for some reason. But there were still a few things to take care of.

I walked over to Jack and John and began asking questions.

"How's he doing?"

"Pretty well, but he is still in fair condition. I don't want to take any chances here, so I am trying to clean out his blood at least three times at a rate of fifteen cc's per hour."

"And the infusion treatment?"

"It's working, but he hasn't regained consciousness."

I sighed and went over to Draco. I held his hand for few minutes. I heard somewhere that people can hear things, even when they are sleeping or in a coma. I decided to give it a try.

"Draco…I don't know if you can hear me but…if you can, please, wake up. I need you…I can't have you go now…you give me hope and strength. You give me light. You've already given back my humanity…please Draco, wake up."

I kissed his forehead and motioned for Jack to follow me so we could talk quietly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing bad, I just wanted to hear about that lead."

"The one in England?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Well, supposedly there is a high ranking member of Resurrection staying in England. I thought you might like to check that out."

"Yeah, I would. Thanks. Oh and did you ever find Remy?"

"I didn't, but the French Judicial Police did. His body was found in an alley."

"Oh, God."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's okay, Jack. He died knowing that there was something worth living for."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to take down Resurrection."

Jack smiled as I said that. But what made me smile, was John saying something loudly.

"He's waking up!"

I remember ever rushing over to see it, I just remember being there. I watched as Draco slowly opened up his eyelids. He started to freak out, but then he noticed the tube in his throat. He then started to really freak.

"Draco, listen." I said. "You were overdosed on methanol, so you will be blind for a little bit. You also stopped breathing a while ago, so we put a tube down your throat to help. It won't do any permanent damage to your body, so don't worry. We're going to take you off the respirator, and I want you to try and take a breath. If you can, we will help remove the tube from your throat, okay?"

He nodded, intent on getting the blasted thing out of his throat. We took him off the respirator, and he took a deep breath. We then instructed him to blow really hard, and we pulled the tube out of his throat. He coughed a little, but he was okay after that.

Well, sort of.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people, sticking a god damn hose down my throat! Blasted thing might have killed me! Or worse, damage my perfect body!" he ranted.

He ranted like that for about fifteen minutes before I covered his mouth with my hand.

He was still the same Draco.

The next day, Snape finally finished the anti toxin potion. He gave it to Draco, with fair warning that he might want to stay in the bathroom for a while. Draco went in there, not really expecting anything to happen. That is, until he kicked me out so he could go.

He went for about twenty minutes.

Snape explained that the potion got rid of the toxins in this system through urine. I wanted to laugh at this, because this just meant that he had to pee everything out. Snape also said that this would also heal his body of broken bones, cuts etc.

After that minor event, I helped Draco change into something a little more dignified. I also explained to him while he was getting dressed that we had to leave when he was done, so that we could investigate Resurrection more and clear our names. When we were ready, Lydia then came over and handed us tickets, passports and money. We also got laptops and itineraries, so that we could pass off as our new aliases. She then gave us both a big hug. John just came over and wished us good luck. Jack hugged us both, wishing us luck. Snape hugged Draco and just nodded at me.

After saying our good byes, we left the warehouse.

We were now on our own.


	9. Action!

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Nine  


As soon as we were out of the door to the warehouse, Draco began bombarding me with questions.

"Where are we going? Why? How did you get me out of there? Are they hunting us? Why was Severus there? Why did you do all that to my body when you could have just given me that potion? And what in Merlin's name am I wearing?"

You get the idea. But I don't see why he should have been complaining, cause he looked pretty damn good in jeans and a black tee shirt.

I didn't answer any of his questions cause I was trying to lead us out to a street so we could hail a cab. Once we got to the street, he shut up. I don't know whether it was because I wouldn't answer any of his questions, or cause he just got tired of it.

None the less, after about ten minutes, I finally flagged a cab down and shoved Draco inside. I told the cab driver to take us to JFK, since our tickets were purchased from that airport. I closed the sliding window between the driver and us so I could talk to Draco freely. I faced him and then let him talk.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

He sat for a moment, probably thinking of what question to ask first.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The airport. From there we are going to London." I explained.

"London? What's in London?" he asked, curious.

I opened up my copy of the itinerary, and looked over the information that Lydia provided for us so I could answer him.

"Well, according to our itinerary and Lydia, a high ranking member of Resurrection."

"Really? We should have no problem finding him." he stated confidently.

"What makes you so confident that we will find him?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

He looked at me, calm and confident.

"I have my ways of finding people, just like you do."

I gave a quick sigh.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Lot of things really…how come Severus was at the warehouse?" he asked.

"He was helping us…much to my displeasure." I said, little spite in my voice.

"I see…he made that potion didn't he?" he asked.

"He was the only one who could." I explained.

"I see…so that's why you had me hooked up to all that muggle crap." he said.

"That muggle crap saved your life, you know." I explained.

"It did not!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes it did…it allowed you to breathe…kept your heart going. You should really thank muggles now." I said jokingly.

"The hell I will!" he said, getting slightly angry.

I started to laugh at this.

"Draco Malfoy, you will never change, will you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Nope." he said proudly.

"So then you won't mind not using magic for a little while?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The NSC can track us when we use most kinds of magic. The only kinds of magic they can't track is apparation and potions." I explained.

"Really? I can understand potions, but why not apparation?" he asked, curious.

"Something about…god what was it? Oh yeah, extra dimensional factors." I said, not knowing what the hell I was talking about.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know. All that I know is that they can't track people when they apparate." I explained, just as confused as he was.

Silence took place for a few minutes. Then Draco asked more.

"So…why are we traveling by plane?" he asked.

"Because, they won't expect us to. They'll be expecting us to hide. They won't expect us to go after Resurrection. That, and if you think about it, what if we get found with no documentation on us? Then we'll be screwed." I said, stating the obvious.

"Well, you're the spy, so I'll have to trust you on that." he said.

I knew that he trusted me. I think he just needed to hear him say that, simply cause he used to be the one in control. He used to be the one who took care of his love, not have his love take care of him.

"As well you should." I said, smirking.

He gave me a playful punch on the arm and smiled.

"Anyway…thanks. For rescuing me." he said, grateful.

"You're welcome." I said, smiling.

More silence after that. Until Draco decided to become excited after his thinking session.

"Hey! I have an idea!" he said.

I gave him a funny look.

"This can't be good." I said, joking.

"Hey! It is a good one! Anyway, why don't we go see Ro-"

I decided to cut him off before he put his foot into his mouth.

"No."

"What? Why not?" he asked, frustrated.

"Because if we are found out, they'll go to them first. And I don't want them getting hurt."

He paused before he spoke.

"It could do you some good to see them again." he explained.

It was true, but I didn't want to argue with him.

"Later. After all this is over, we'll go see them. Okay?"

"Fine…but we have them over at my place. And…"

"And?" I asked, nervous.

"We all get completely pissed!" he said, laughing.

"Uh huh…why?"

"To celebrate your return home." he explained.

"Uh huh…and if I want to celebrate it in a different way?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"What other way could you want to-oh…_that_ sounds like fun." he said with an evil grin.

"Oh it will be. But, lets focus right now, okay?" I said.

"Okay." he agreed.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about that person who might know more about The Cup."

"Oh…you might be surprised. It's my mother."

That was one more of the numerous things that surprised me.

"I thought your father told you about it?"

"He's the one who first told me about The Cup, but my mother went into more detail about it. My mother used to tell me stories about thieves that tried to take it. For some reason, they were always stopped, but I don't remember how." he explained.

"It's alright, we'll figure that out too. Besides we're almost at the airport, and we have to make a stop while we are there."

We arrived at the airport about two minutes after I said that. I paid the cab driver with the cash that was given to us. I double-checked the itinerary to see if there was any more important information in there, when I noticed a key in the pocket of the folder. It looked kind of funny, but I knew that it was an airport locker key, and it had the number on it, thank God. I dragged Draco inside, and we went straight to the locker, which was locker 341. I opened it to find two sets of clothes, two things of hair dye, contact lenses, a small duffel bag and an envelope. After feeling the envelope, I could tell that there was another key in there. I opened the envelope and saw that none of the numbers matched on the lockers matched the one on this key, and I figured that this must be for when we get to London.

I grabbed Draco and had him come with me into the bathroom. After being in there for about forty-five minutes, we emerged, looking very different then from when we entered.

Draco was wearing a grey turtleneck and long black overcoat, with simple black shoes and slacks to match. His hair was dyed to a dark brown color, and he was wearing hazel contact lenses. He carried the duffel bag, which was filled with our things. He looked pretty good wearing that.

I however, was wearing jeans still, a black turtleneck, tan leather coat, brown shoes and no glasses. I had put in blue contact lenses, and thank Merlin, they were my prescription. I dyed my hair to a more lighter brown, and I was holding onto our plane tickets, passports and our other identification papers. We checked in with the airline under our aliases, went to the gate and waited to get onto our flight.

It was only a few minutes before we could board, and when we did, I let Draco have the window seat so he could look outside. The flight was pretty boring, and lasted about ten hours before we were flying over England. When we were about to land, I had to wake Draco up, because he had fallen asleep and was resting his head onto my shoulder.

I didn't really mind that though.

Once we were at London City Airport, which was a sight in itself really, we went down to the terminal to find the locker. Once we did, we found another envelope. I opened it to find a piece of paper with an address on it, and another key. I pocketed them both and we went outside to hail a cab. I had the driver take us to the address, and it was in the warehouse district. Once we found the warehouse, Draco paid the driver while I went to open the small warehouse.

The inside was small. There were racks upon racks of guns and explosives everywhere, minus covering the second door which lead somewhere. There was a small table with two chairs, a small refrigerator full of food, and a small safe full of money. The second room held a car in it, and a doorway to get it out. The keys were hanging on the wall. But what made me gasp was what kind of car it was. It was a car that I was meaning to buy- an '05 Ford ZX2. In black.

I was beside myself with happiness.

I checked the car over-inside and out-to find that there was an HK-5 hidden under the passenger seat, along with several extra clips of ammo. I wasn't surprised that there was something like this in the car, but I was surprised that it was the only one.

Oh well, have fun with what you've got, I always say. Not really.

Once Draco was done checking things out, we sat at the table to discuss our battle plan. Once finished, I realized that it wasn't a really good plan, but it would work.

Draco is the keeper of several hundred contacts around the world. Many of them fear him because of his father, but I would be more afraid of Draco, simply cause he is more creative when he wants information to be given to him.

Anyway, Draco set up a meeting via cell phone with on of his contacts, which he only called by codename. This contact was called Ravencroft, and I had no idea who that motherfucker was. All that I knew was that this man knew everything that was happening in London, and he knew where to find anyone. Kind of scary really. But we were careful, so he wouldn't be able to find us.

At least, I hope that was true.

Anyway, still fresh from the plane ride, I drove Draco to about three blocks to where he was going to meet Ravencroft whilst I parked the car. After I did so, I followed Draco down an alleyway, which was secluded from the world.

We waited about five minutes for Ravencroft to arrive. When he did, I wasn't surprised. He looked like your ordinary Mafioso Package Boy. But he had a certain distinguished look about him, so I didn't laugh.

Draco took control of the situation immediately.

"Ravencroft…it's good to see you." he said calmly.

"Blondie…never thought I'd see you again." he replied.

Blondie? I never thought that Draco would allow anyone to call him that. Hell, he wouldn't even let me call him that.

"Too bad for you." he said icily.

"How's that search for your boyfriend coming?" Ravencroft asked, curious.

"Never mind about that. I need information from you." Draco said, redirecting the conversation.

"Doesn't everyone?" he said.

Ravencroft must've had this done to him often.

"Ha ha…very funny. I need to know where the Resurrection lackey is."

Ravencroft looked at him bug eyed.

"You're nuts, right?" he asked, being completely serious.

"I assure you, I'm not." Draco replied, still calm.

"You must be if you're asking about _him._" Ravencroft countered, shifting uncomfortably.

"And who is him?" Draco asked, taking his chance.

"Shit! You got something out of me."

"I don't have time to play games with you. Tell me where he is. _Now_."

"Look, I don't know where he is. But I can tell you his name. It's James Davenport. The guys at Club Midnight can tell you where he is."

"Club Midnight? Isn't that an S&M club?"

"Yeah it is…all the sick bastards go there, and they pay top dollar. The only reason that Davenport is getting in is because he's backed by Resurrection. From what the other guys said, he's a real sick fuck. Loves to be tortured, but he's way beyond whips and cigarettes. He's into way more painful shit. Thing is, if the torturer doesn't listen, he gets very pissed off and takes it out on them. He's already sent three guys to the hospital, with a lot of broken bones and cuts." Ravencroft explained.

This time, I intervened. I knew that we had all the information we would need to pull this off.

"I think that's all we need. Thank you Ravencroft." I said.

He gave me a funny look, but brushed it off.

"Yeah whatever…just don't ask me anything else about Resurrection, cause I don't know jack shit about them."

"Just get out of here." Draco said.

He turned to walk away when Draco decided to add something else.

"Oh, and Ravencroft!"

Ravencroft stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Draco.

"Don't tell anyone that I was here. I'll know if you did it."

Ravencroft just nodded and walked off.

After he was gone, Draco and I talked for a bit and came up with a plan to get to Davenport.

Nothing really happened until later that night, when we parked across the street from Club Midnight. Draco and I walked around the block to the entrance in the back of the building. We weren't armed, since we wouldn't need to be.

We snuck in through the back, and looked around for some paperwork to find out what room Davenport was in. Once we did, Draco changed out of the clothes he was wearing into a more…dominating outfit. After thinking of several things we could do with that outfit, I pulled myself together and had him placed inside the room. After reviewing what the signal would be, I waited out in the hall like I was a customer waiting for Draco.

I saw Davenport enter the room. He was a tall man, maybe six foot. He looked as though he weighed about one hundred and fifty pounds. But what scared me was the fact that he was butt ugly. God, he reminded me of Pansy Parkinson and her pug face, except that he had a larger nose.

He entered the room and I waited for a whole five minutes before I got the signal, which was a very loud whistle. I walked in smiling, and pulled out my digital camera. Draco was standing behind Davenport, who had his limbs tied up separately.

"Hey babe!" I said to Draco playfully, taking a picture of him with Davenport.

"Hey love! I didn't make you wait too long, did I?" he asked with fake concern whilst he posed for another picture.

"Oh no, not at all? How are you two getting along?" I asked, taking another picture.

"Oh, just fine, we were just about to talk about Mr. Davenports line of work." he said.

Davenport looked furious, but at the same time, he looked very afraid. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

"Who the hell are you two?" he said. I could tell from his accent that he was American.

"Oh, were friends of your boss, The Man." I explained, faking a smile.

Davenport paled after I said this.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much. Just any information you can give about the organization and your boss."

"I ain't telling you shit!" he said, being very forceful.

I decided to go digging through his pockets and found a PDA. Oh, what luck. I looked through it and saw only one email address. I knew that this PDA was the one he used for "work." I pulled a USB cord out of my pocket and hooked up my camera and the PDA. I uploaded the pictures and typed in "Me and Draco Malfoy", just so we could get that point across.

"You should listen to me, Mr. Davenport. I know that this PDA is the on that you use to communicate with your boss. So if I send out this email, they'll see these pictures. And then he'll realize that you were right next to Draco Malfoy, and you did nothing about it. He'll also realize that you were in the presence of Harry Potter and you still did nothing because of your fetish. He will then hunt you down and kill you. So unless you want to live, I suggest you give us some very good information. This offer stands for only ten seconds. Starting now." I said, really ready to do it.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk! Just give me a second." he said, frantic.

I sighed, this guy was really driving my patience. Draco was smiling, trying not to laugh.

"I don't have time for this shit, Mr. Davenport. Either start talking, or I will send this email." I said threateningly.

"Alright! Uh…you want to know who we are bringing back?" he asked.

I sighed again.

"Already know that." I said, annoyed.

"Uh…what about the Mobili Agenda?" he asked, frantic.

Bingo.

"And what is the Mobili Agenda?" I asked.

"It's our filing system. It contains the only known records of every member of Resurrection." he explained.

Draco's eyes lit up at that bit of news. He knew what it would mean to have that.

"Really? That would be useful. Where is it?" Draco asked.

"Some house here in London. No one really knows what house though, just that it belonged to another member. He didn't really volunteer his house either." he explained.

"Whose house?" I asked.

"Snape's!" he answered, scared.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Davenport. Oh, and well be keeping this. If you tell anyone what happened here tonight, then we will send these out. Understand?" I said.

Davenport nodded his head frantically. Draco and I walked out the door and out of the club. We then merged into the night.

The next morning, we both woke up at around five o'clock the next morning. Draco was complaining cause we had to sleep in the car, but I could care less. After we got back into our outfits from JFK, including two pairs of sweet sunglasses that were laying around the car, I asked Draco if he knew where the house was, and he told me he would lead me there. Before we left, I armed myself with a few pistols, a bowie knife, a pair of grenade launchers and a pair of Mac-10's. Draco grabbed a few pistols and a backpack, and we were off.

It took about an hour to get to Snape's London home, and to tell you the truth, it looked like a dump. Both on the inside and out. We scoped out the place to make sure that there was no activity inside, and snuck inside through the back door. Once we were inside, we searched the place from top to bottom looking for that fucker. We tore up the walls, the floors, the furniture. We searched through books, pots and pans, and hell, even the closets. We decided to split up after a while, him searching for anything non-magical looking, and me looking for a possible sign that there was something here. After searching for about three hours, Draco yelled and said that he found something. I ran over to him, and sure enough, he did.

He found a laptop, and I tried to access it with no luck I figured that The Man must have set up the encryption key code. I grabbed the laptop and put it in a backpack that we brought with us. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and we silently agreed that we would look it over more at the warehouse.

Being our stupid selves, we decided to walk out the front door. What we saw scared the shit out of me. Even with my sunglasses on, I knew who this guy was.

This man was simply known as "The Devil", and he was a fucking monster. I don't know what happened to him after this, but I can tell you he deserves whatever comes to him.

The Devil is one of the world's best assassins and he's only second to Angel. He has one rule: No women, no children. Unfortunately for us, we were both men.

The Devil is skilled with every weapon known to man, and is not one you would want to meet. He is highly regarded as The Devil, simply cause of what he usually does to his victims.

The Devil was standing about on hundred feet away from us, and he was packing some serious heat. He was older looking, wearing a pair of aviator shades, and smoking a cigar. He pulled out a pair of pistols, and I pulled out a pair as well.

I shoved Draco behind a pillar that was on the porch and got ready for a firefight.

The Devil took the first shots, and I fired back, attempting to aim for his heart instead of his head. I missed and he missed, and he pulled out another pair of guns when he ran out of ammo. Draco tried to yell at me, but I didn't hear anything he said, cause I knew that if I lost my concentration that I would die, and so would Draco. I kept firing, and I ran out of ammo finally. I pulled out another pair of pistols at around the same time as the Devil and I kept firing. I finally hit him in the right shoulder and the left leg. Realizing that he was going to lose, The Devil ran.

"You motherfucker! Get the fuck back here!" I yelled, shooting at his running form.

Then I realized what he was really doing.

I grabbed Draco and had him run to the car. I turned over the ignition and we drove like mad. If I what I thought was going to happen was going to happen, then I would have to drive very fast and very, very well to get out of this mess.

"What the bloody hell happened back there?" Draco yelled.

"That man is known as The Devil! He's a top ranking assassin for hire, and he was sent to kill us." I explained hastily.

"How could he know that we're here?" Draco asked, nervous.

"I don't know! I don't think he realized that it was us. I think that we tripped some sort of alarm." I said.

"I didn't detect any!" he said, making it sound like I didn't think he did a good job.

"Probably a silent muggle alarm! Anyway, if we don't get out of here, we are going to be in serious-" I tried to say.

I was cut off by out rear window exploding in a blast of gunshots. I pushed Draco down into the seat and lowered myself enough so I could still drive but take cover from the bullets. I drove faster and swerved a little, but I couldn't lose the people who were in pursuit. I had only one option. Get to the motorway.

It took about thirty seconds, but I got there. I drove onto the motorway, still being followed by guys with guns. I glanced at Draco.

"Draco, listen to me! There is a machine gun under the seat. Grab it and start shooting back!"

"What!"

"Just do it!" I commanded.

He pulled out the machine gun, taking a few seconds to see how it worked. I rolled the passenger window down from my side and he stuck his body out and pointed the gut at them. He began firing, and he proved that he was a pretty good shot with that thing.

While I was focusing on driving, I noticed that there were more people chasing us. There were at least three cars chasing us, and I could tell that they meant business.

Draco kept firing at them, until he finally hit the driver behind us, causing the car to swerve and hit some innocent persons car behind their car. They crashed into the rail and the two cars exploded from the impact. Draco then ran out of ammo after shooting at the other cars. I handed him a clip and he began firing again.

Our car wasn't looking that great. Due to my good driving, I managed to make sure that Draco didn't get hit, but in the process, our car was getting shot up. I knew that this wouldn't last long, so I figured that we only had one shot. I pulled off the next exit, where there were no cars, and there was an overpass. I stopped the car and Draco finally managed to shoot the other two drivers.

We got out of the car and looked around. There seemed to be no escape.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

I looked out and saw our escape. But it would take careful timing.

"Drop the gun and get over here!" I said, leading him to the other side of the overpass.

I climbed over the rail and had him do the same. He was looking very nervous. I looked back to see how far our escape was. I noticed that there were more cars of the same type coming our way, so I know that this was our only shot. The timing was just three seconds.

"When I say to, jump!"

"What?" he said, thinking I'm nuts.

"NOW!" I yelled.

We jumped off the overpass. Time seemed to slow. After what seemed like forever, we landed on our target.

A motorcycle transport rig.

We took a few seconds to get our bearings, and I then walked over to a black motorcycle in the front. I unlocked it from the truck and then proceeded to hotwire it. It took about ten seconds.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Draco asked.

"Just something I picked up in Singapore." I explained.

He gave me a look of shock.

"What for!" he asked.

"No time, get on!" I said, getting on the motorcycle.

"What!"

"Get on!"

Reluctantly, he got on the motorcycle behind me, and I revved the engine.

"Hang on!" I said.

"Wait, what're you-" he tried to ask.

I hit the accelerator hard, and we flew off the semi. We landed with a hard thud onto the pavement, and lucky for us, there were no cars around us for about fifty feet.

I hit the accelerator again, and we zoomed through traffic. We were breaking about fifty laws, but at this point, I really didn't care.

We weaved in and out of traffic and our pursuers were catching up. Suddenly they decided to take a few shots. I knew that I couldn't shoot back, but then I had an idea.

"Draco! Reach into my coat! Grab the pair of Mac-10s!"

Draco felt around, not knowing what the hell to look for. After he felt the right part of my body, I told him to grab the things next to his hands.

"Turn off the safeties and start shooting!" I yelled.

He obeyed without hesitation. I let go of me and I tried to be careful. He opened fire at the dicks that were chasing us.

"Take this you cocksucking motherfuckers!" he yelled.

He was a pretty good shot. He hit the cars and distracted them from firing back, but I knew that these weren't the last guys. When he ran out of ammo, I told him to hang on.

I weaved us through traffic and got us into the breakdown lane on the far left side.

"Drop the guns." I said.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Turning around."

"What?"

"I have to! It's the only way that we'll lose them!"

I performed a one eighty and effectively turned us around, facing traffic. I drove right into it.

You think it's hard driving a motorcycle through traffic at a high speed? Try driving against it.

I weaved us through, making sure that we wouldn't be hit and trying to make sure that Draco wouldn't pee his pants. I saw two more cars ahead of us, about five hundred feet out.

"Draco! Take the handles!"

"What!"

"Just copy the shape of my hand and take the handles!"

"What if-"

"Just do it!"

He obeyed, and took the handlebars, while I reached into my coat and pulled out my two M-75 grenade launchers, cocked and loaded. It felt like forever before they pulled up. When they were within range, I took aim and fired.

Time seemed to slow as we rode through the two fireballs along side us. It was quite scary, but thrilling really. I was going to miss this when I left the WIA. But on with the story.

After we rode past them, I dropped the grenade launchers and took back control of the motorcycle. We rode through until we saw a break in the rail. Right after we crossed the break, a bunch of police cars went and hightailed it toward the destroyed cars. I wasn't surprised, but I don't think that they recognized it was us who was doing some shooting as well.

We rode through traffic to the next exit and drove the long way back until we got back to the warehouse.

Draco ran to the public bathroom that was down and around the corner to throw up. I calmly went to the gunroom and pulled out the laptop to see if I could contact anyone in America. I couldn't instant message them, so I sent an encrypted message to Lydia, telling her what had happened.

Draco then came running through the door.

"The cops are close by!" he said, exasperated.

"What?"

"There are cops looking all around. Someone must have seen us ride in."

"Shit…grab the bags, we got to get out of here."

"Where will we go?"

"The one place I was hoping I wouldn't have to go to."

I grabbed a few guns and loaded them into the duffel bag. I then grabbed Draco's shoulder.

"Take us to Ron and Hermione."

"Are you sure?"

"If were careful, we should be able to keep them out of harms way."

He nodded his head and we apparated to Ron and Hermione's.

We appeared out in the country. There was nothing around us for miles on end, except for a quant little house and a small dirt road. The house itself was medium sized, very cozy looking, with an enormous backyard and a beautiful garden. There was a two-car garage attached to the house, and only one car was in the garage.

Draco and I walked up the road, slowly. It felt like one of those dead man walking situations.

We got up to the front door and looked at each other. Finally, Draco rang the bell. We heard a shuffle, and then the door opened.

It was Hermione who opened it.

She still had that same smile. Her hair was straightened, and she had developed into a real woman. She looked over Draco first, not bothering to notice me.

"Draco? What did you do to your hair? And what happened to your eyes? And where have you-"

"Hermione, listen. Were in trouble. We need your help."

"Who's this we?"

"Me, Hermione." I said.

She took a look at me, and then gasped.

"Harry?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the ideas taken from the wachoski brothers and troy duffy... 

A/N: Can you id the two scenes and from which movies! I wont give you a prize, but I would still like to see if you can!


	10. Reunion

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Ten  


"Yeah, it's me." I said.

She stared at me for a few moments. Then she did something very un-Hermione like. She walked up to me and slapped me with enough force to turn my head to the right.

Can't say that I didn't deserve it.

I looked at her through my peripheral vision. She looked quite pissed, but her eyes showed sadness and uncontrollable joy. She was starting to cry.

"You didn't call! You didn't write! You didn't do anything to try and contact us! You left us! We were all worried sick! Ron and I thought you were dead!" she yelled, trying not to cry.

I turned my head to face her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, meaning it.

At that point, she got really pissed.

"You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to take away the pain! Sorry isn't going to heal the wounds you made!" she yelled.

"I know. If I could change things, I would." I said quietly, being completely honest.

She gave a funny look.

"Would you?"

"Yes."

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug after that. I can't say that I expected it. I didn't hug back. I just let her hug me.

"Welcome home." she whispered into my chest.

I was kind of shocked at this. I looked over to Draco and he just smirked at me. He knew that she couldn't hold up a facade of anger for long.

She started to cry. Her tears were soaking my shirt. And she gave no sign that she was going to let go anytime soon. I put my arms around her and cooed her. I wanted her to feel better.

Let's pause here.

Isn't it amazing how people react when you haven't seen them for a long time? I mean, I haven't seen anyone from my old life in ten years, and all of them are forgiving me…after a little bit of anger of course. I mean, why are they so forgiving? I left without a trace for ten years, only sending letters to Draco once in a while, never telling him that I'm going to come back. Hell, I don't know if I would have ever come back if I hadn't met up with him in Paris.

So why is it that Hermione is forgiving me? Hell, why did Draco forgive me so easily? Is it cause he wanted a good lay? Or does he love me so much that he can forgive me for anything?

And what about Hermione? What's her excuse?

I think we can initiate playback now.

So let's go back to Hermione hugging me, me cooing her and Draco giving off his famous, know-it-all smirk. This continued for about five minutes before Hermione calmed down. Well, before she calmed down enough for me and Draco to help her get into the house before she collapsed.

Her home was beautiful on the inside. The front door was right next to a hall closet, directly across a staircase leading to the second floor. To the left (my left) of the staircase, was a doorway that lead to the dining room. To the right, was the doorway to the living room. The inside of the house was white, and the walls were decorated with paintings and photographs. I made sure to wipe my feet before I went anywhere inside the house.

The living room was very spacious. Inside was an entertainment center, complete with television, DVD player, VCR and both muggle and wizard stereo systems. The entertainment center matched the furniture, which was kind of an off white type thing. The coffee table was a kind of marble, grey, and the single support underneath was a black type of stone. The lights were contained in the ceiling, and I noticed that there were no lamps. I figured that they either had a soft light system or they used magical candles.

Anyway, Draco and I led Hermione to her living room so she could sit down and try to relax. Not that she would let us of course. We both knew that she was going to ask questions when she was lucid. I decided that I was going to tell the truth. I wasn't going to lie to my friends, or to Draco, anymore.

When she finally did calm down, she became an extremely over-polite hostess. Would you like some tea? Biscuits? A meal? Would you like to have a shower? A bed? Would you like to have your ass kissed?

After telling Hermione that we were fine for the thousandth time, she finally sat down and started the more interesting part in this part of my story.

"So Harry…where have you been?" she asked.

I sighed. It was now or never.

"The question is, where haven't I been. I have traveled to many places all over the world. I have to in my line of work." I explained.

"And what exactly is your line of work?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." I started. "Ten years ago, after I left England, I flew to America, to start over. I didn't want to be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, anymore. I had this illogical idea that I need to protect Draco from myself. I had the logic to think that everyone who loved me was in danger. So I ran, to protect him and everyone else in my life.

"Days after I arrived in America, I was approached by a man named John Marlowe and he gave me a shot at redemption. At that time, I still believed that everything that had happened during the war was my fault. I wanted the chance to earn forgiveness, so I took his offer.

"He recruited me for The WIA, or Wizard Intelligence Agency, a Black Ops division of the Central Intelligence Agency. They basically do the same thing that the CIA does, only they handle the more magical aspect of things. Believe it or not, there is a lot that happens in the shadows.

"Anyway, John took me to basic training, where I learned so many things."

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

I couldn't believe it. She was actually interested. And she believed me. I thought she'd be a little more skeptical.

I guess she trusted me to tell her the truth. Either that, or she was playing along, thinking that I had turned into a complete loon.

"Hand to hand combat, melee combat, some muggle medical training was involved, various magical things. I learned how to operate firearms properly, and how to handle explosives. I learned how to interrogate people, and how to be interrogated." I listed off.

"Wow…I didn't think you would need to know that much to be a spy."

"Oh there is a lot more to learn…like the fact that I had to complete several courses on computer hacking and encryption. I only took the basic courses, but I've gotten by so far with them."

"Maybe you should continue your story, Harry." Draco pressed.

I gave a look that said "Thanks" and continued with my story.

"Right, thanks Draco. Anyway, after going through basic training, I was assigned to be a field agent. I was one of the people that you see on Alias or in the James Bond movies pretty much. Except that it was very real. And very dangerous. So I've been a field agent for the past ten years, doing what I can to help the intelligence community."

"I see…but that doesn't explain why you need my help." Hermione said.

"That's where a different story begins. About two and half weeks ago, my superiors at Langley were alerted about a group called Resurrection by MI-5. Anyway, they let us handle the matter. Apparently Resurrection was collecting dangerous artifacts, and we were supposed to stop them. Since we had no intel on the group, are standard operation is to send out field agents to gather any information of said group. I was sent to Paris and four other agents were sent all around the world.

"I was sent to meet a man called Richard LeBeau, who was the Curator of the Musée de Lourve. He was the world's foremost expert on Pre-Merlin Artifacts and I was to gather any information I could about them, since Resurrection seemed to prefer gathering those. I didn't mind, because I thought it would be an in and out mission.

"Unfortunately, I had to meet with Draco instead, due to the fact that LeBeau was unreachable at the time. Turns out he was-"

"Dead in his home. I heard about that on the news! And the shooting in Paris! That was you?" she asked, quite afraid now.

"Yeah, it was. But I only fired some shots into the air, just to create enough chaos for me and Draco to get back to his apartment. I realized that those thugs had seen him, so I had to bring him in with me. Much to my dislike at least…" I trailed off.

"I thought you were excited?" Draco exclaimed.

"The hell I was! I would never have wanted you drawn into this life, Draco! What the hell mad you think that I wanted you to know about my line of work?" I asked.

"I don't know…you seemed excited that I was-" he tried to say.

"Fuck no I was! I was fucking pissed for them making you an agent! I can understand being debriefed…but making you an agent was a mistake." I said.

"So…you didn't want to work with me?" he asked, quite hurt.

I sighed. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But I had to tell him the truth.

"I did want this life for you. I didn't want you to have to live a double life. I didn't want you to become me." I said.

He gave me a small smile after that. I couldn't return it.

"As touching as this is, can we get on with the story here?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry…where was I? Oh yeah. I pulled Draco out of Paris and brought him into the WIA. From there, we worked together to recover an important artifact, The Journal of Salazar Slytherin."

"You found The Journal of Salazar Slytherin! Oh my God, what did it say! It must have been so fascinating to read-" she tried to ask.

"Hermione, we didn't actually get to read the damn thing. It was taken by the NSC." I explained.

"Oh." she said, quite disappointed.

"Anyway, after that, they thought Draco had more information about…wait a minute…what did they think you knew?" I asked.

I can't believe I didn't ask that earlier. It didn't really cross my mind though, so I guess it doesn't matter.

"They asked me about The Cup. And they asked me about The Man."

"Who is The Man?" Hermione asked.

"He…or she…is the head of Resurrection. We don't know who they are…but they are feared all around the globe. No one knows the true identity. But still…it does cause fear."

"Anyway, Draco was taken by the NSC and I couldn't do anything _legal_ to get him out. So I went in with a few people and we sprung him. We had to treat Draco for methanol poisoning, but he'll be fine.

"After that fiasco, I had Draco and I go on the run so we could clear our names. We need to do that so they can stop hunting us…and so I can come home."

"You're coming back?" she asked, excited.

"Yeah. After all this is over, I'm coming back." I said.

"That's great Harry!" She said, now really excited.

"Yeah it is, but still, I need you to keep quiet about seeing me and Draco. Even if we make the news…which we might have today." I said.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I did nothing. Harry however got our car shot at, had us jump off an overpass, ride through traffic at high speeds on a motorbike, ride against traffic on a motorbike, and blew up two cars."

"Is that so? I'm the one who shot at the cars with machine guns!"

"You told me to!"

"You also blew up a few cars too, so you should be quiet!"

"BOYS!" Hermione yelled.

Draco and I both shut up and looked at her, terrified.

"There will arguing in my house! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." we said in unison.

"Good. Now, Draco, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. I'm sure you need one. Harry? You will help make lunch in the kitchen."

We did as we were told. Again, never incur the wrath of a woman.

Draco ran upstairs to take a shower. I followed Hermione into the kitchen. Her kitchen had white linoleum floors, light brown wooden cabinets, a steel sink, a beautiful stove, and I island, and the countertops were marble.

She raided her refrigerator to get out what looked like ingredients for sandwiches. She handed me a knife and told me to put mayo on all of the slices of bread. It was getting too quiet for my comfort a few minutes later however, due to the fact that she hadn't said one word to me unless she had to. I decided to try to break the ice.

"So…I heard you and Ron finally got married. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it."

"Don't worry about it."

More uncomfortable silence.

"So…I heard that you and Ron are trying to get pregnant."

She tensed up and froze after hearing this. I noticed that something was really wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing." she said, way too quickly.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Hermione. I know that something is wrong." I said, being serious.

"It's really nothing, Harry. Just-" she tried to say.

"Hermione, I kept secrets from you for ten years. I told you the truth about what happened to me. Now start telling me the truth." I said.

She sighed. She didn't relax, but she had a look of pain on her face.

"We are trying. But we haven't been successful. I went to my doctor to find out if there was anything wrong with me." she explained.

"Hermione…it might not be your fault." I said.

"It is. She said that there was some scarring along the wall of the uterus. It's going to be…difficult, if not impossible, for me to get pregnant." she explained.

I forgot that Hermione was stabbed in the stomach during the war. That's where the scarring came from.

"Hermione, don't give up." she said.

"Oh I'm not. It's just…I haven't told Ron yet." she said.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." I said.

"I know. But not right now." she said.

"If there is anything I can do…" I trailed off.

"Thanks, Harry." she said, generally thankful.

It broke my heart to have her tell me that. She must really want a child. And Ron must really want one if she doesn't want to tell him this news.

After we were done, we moved the platter of about twenty sandwiches to the living room. Hermione started the kettle for some tea, while I went into our bag to pull out one of the laptops that we had gotten from Lydia. I opened up the Internet application to access my email to see if I had gotten anything from them. I found one message, and I remember it clearly.

_Harry-_

_First off, we had no idea that The Devil was working for Resurrection. If we did, we would have warned you beforehand. We're going to try and see if we can figure out who else is working for them, seeing as you can't access The Mobili Agenda. Congratulations though on finding that. _

_Please note that Davenport was found murdered in the streets of London one hour ago._

_Resurrection seems to be more on the move now, but we cannot tell where they are going. We'll let you know where when we can._

_John said that if you ever pull off a stunt like you did on the motorway this morning, then he'd come after you himself._

_There is going to be a full inquiry at Ops. The NSC seems to think that Resurrection pulled off the job at The Funeral Home, but they are still looking into your involvement, but Jack is pissing them off by restricting access with anything about you. Hell even Lockheed is giving them hell. But, they are treating you as a rouge agent and have no idea of where you are. Though they are looking into the motorway incident. _

_They are placing Draco under fugitive status as well, but they want him dead or alive. So be careful with him._

_I'm looking into a few leads, but they all look like dead ends. _

_Oh and one more thing. Severus said to tell Draco he said hello. _

_Hope you're doing okay now._

_-Lydia_

It put a smile onto my face knowing that Jack was giving the NSC hell. Then again, it put a smile on my face knowing that I was safe to perform my own investigation into Resurrection. The only thing I would have to concern myself with would be the safety of Draco and the others.

Hermione came in a few seconds later, asking what I was reading. I just smiled and told her it was nothing. We ate a couple sandwiches before Draco came down. After being in the shower for forty-five minutes, I was beginning to wonder if he drowned in there. After he started to eat, Hermione told me that I should take the time to shower. I took that opportunity in a heartbeat.

I don't remember going up the stairs into the bathroom, but I remember the bathroom itself. It was quite different from the rest of the house.

The floor was green tile, and the walls were more of a peach color. The rugs on the bathroom floor were purple and there were towels to match. The sink was marble, and there was no medicine cabinet. There was a separate marble bathtub, and a walk in shower. Hell, this bathroom was fucking beautiful.

I stripped down and turned on the shower, letting it heat up before I jumped in. Right as I walked in, I put my hands against the wall and let the water run all over me. I could feel the sin, the pain, the anguish all washing away. It felt so good. I wanted to stay in there forever.

After cleaning up a bit, I turned off the shower. All the feelings came rushing back. I hated it for a few seconds, but then I just let it go. I got dressed and went downstairs.

Hermione was the first to speak.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much. Thanks." I said.

"Not a problem. Oh, and you did make the news." she said with a smile.

"We did?" I asked. I wasn't surprised, but I faked it anyway.

"Oh yeah. They are regarding you as quote 'Members of a rival gang with high weapons access.' Quite interesting really." she said.

"Great…now I'm a gang banger. What will I be next?" I said sarcastically.

"Who knows? Anyway, Ron should be home any minute." she said.

"What?" I asked quietly.

I forgot that Ron lived here.

"Oh shit…" I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ron's temper is what was wrong.

"Well…" I started to explain.

"Hermione, I'm home!" I heard Ron say from the front door.

"Oh shit…" I said again.

"Ron! Come here." Hermione yelled, much to my protest.

"What is it?" he said, running to his wife.

"Look! It's-" she tried to say.

"Harry?" Ron said, looking at me.

"Hi Ron." I said, with a fake smile.

Let's pause here a minute.

Ron hadn't really changed that much. He seems to be a little more lean than I last remembered him, but he was taller than ever. I could tell that he had really toned out his body since I last saw him. He was till covered in freckles, and his hair was as red as ever. I still can't believe how tall Ron had gotten.

Okay, now we can playback.

Now, before I could get any more words out, Ron had drawn his wand and sent a curse at me, which hit the wall instead.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing!" Draco yelled.

"You son of a bitch! You think you can just show up here!" he yelled at me.

"Ron calm down!" Hermione yelled.

Another curse was sent at me. This time, it put a hole in the couch. Thank goodness he didn't have good aim when he was pissed.

He aimed the wand at me again, but this time, I decided to take action. I ran toward the wall, jumped bounced off the wall using my foot, and place a well aimed kick at Ron's hand. I landed gracefully on the floor, but my kick had been powerful enough to send his wand directly into the wall. It didn't break thank goodness. I stood up to find Ron's fist in my face. I was sent spinning, but I recovered quite quickly. Ron was about to throw another punch with his left hand, but I grabbed it with my own left, shifted my position behind him, pulled him forward slightly and punching him in the nose with my right hand.

He staggered a little, but regained his balance quickly. He then tried to punch me with his right hand again, but I grabbed his arm and put him into the same position I did to Draco earlier. I pushed his arm straight and at an angle, and pushed down on his scapula with my left hand.

"Ron, listen to me. I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be. But you need to listen to me right now. If you don't calm down, I will break your arm and several other bones in your body. If you do, I will let you go. Do you understand?"

"You fucking-"

I pushed down on his shoulder. He screamed out in pain.

"Ron! Calm down now!"

He decided to breathe heavily through his nose for a minute before finally calming down. I let him go slowly, but keeping my guard up, just in case. He paced around like a mad man for a few minutes. Hermione was looking at me in fear. I think she was starting to believe me now. Draco was holding on to her, looking at me. He was giving me a look that said, "You could have done something different you know!"

He was right. I didn't have to beat him up. But it worked.

After about fifteen minutes of Ron's pacing and uncomfortable silence, Ron came over to me and hugged me.

"Welcome home, Harry." he said.

Okay, remember how I was saying that everyone was forgiving me way too easily? Well, now it was starting to get rather annoying. It was making me suspicious. It was also making me wonder what the hell was in the water system. This was getting really weird. But, we'll discuss this later on.

Anyway, after Ron was finally done hugging me, we all sat down in the living room, rather uncomfortable with what had happened. Ron started asking questions, and I answered them to the best of my knowledge.

Finally, he asked me where I had been.

I told my tale again, letting it sink in. Ron interpreted me quite a few times, annoying me. But I suppressed it, letting him ask all the questions he wanted to. It was his right, after all.

After explaining everything to him for about an hour, he decided to proclaim something.

"You guys will stay here!" he said, excited.

"Yeah, we will tonight." I said, stating the obvious.

"No, I mean until your names are cleared." he explained.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry Ron, but we can't do that."

Ron got a look of hurt on his face. Hermione wasn't shocked, but she did show a little pain in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because it's way too dangerous for us to be here for too long. Hell, it's way too dangerous for Draco and I to be here now. I don't want to put you and Hermione in any more danger than we are right now. Okay?"

He took a few moments before he sighed, giving in.

"Okay."

"I promise that we'll come back after all this is over." I said.

"I'll hold you to that." he said, smiling.

I gave him a smile and let that go. Hermione decided to have Draco and her cook dinner. I went outside to the backyard to get some air. I don't know where Ron went.

Once I was outside, I noticed that there was something weird in my pocket. I hadn't noticed it before, but when I pulled out the object, it turned out to be a pack of cigarettes. I gave a smile. I knew that John had packed these and not Lydia. She got pissed every time I smoked, because I had quite years ago. I figured now was as good a time as any to smoke.

I pulled out a cigarette and looked for a lighter, which I found in the same pocket. I wonder why I never noticed it before. Oh well, I lit the cigarette and took a long drag. My stress washed away for a few moments. It felt pretty good to have a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?"

I turned quickly to the sound of the voice. It was Hermione.

"I don't usually. In fact, this is the first cigarette that I've had for about a year now." I explained.

"Well, I don't care. As long as you don't stink up my house." she warned.

"I promise not to. And I'm sorry about what happened earlier with me and Ron." I said, being truthful.

"Don't worry about it. He did deserve it." she said.

"Maybe…but still, something strikes me funny here." I said.

"What do yo mean?" she asked.

I took a drag before I said anything.

"Well…it just seems funny to me how everyone is forgiving me so easily lately. You all should be pissed at me for just jumping into your lives again…but you're so forgiving. You go from being angry one minute and the next it's 'Welcome back, Harry…Good to see you, Harry…We missed you Harry', and all is forgiven. It just seems weird to me." I explained.

She just looked at me with an "I don't know." look.

"I don't know what to tell you Harry." she said.

"You don't have to tell me anything." I said.

"Okay. So where will you and Draco be going after this?" she asked.

I took a moment to think about it. But there was one more lead I could try.

"I'm thinking about going to see Mrs. Malfoy." I said.

"Narcissa? For what?" she asked.

It struck me funny that she would call Mrs. Malfoy by her first name. She must see her quite often. I took another long drag before I answered.

"Information." I replied.

"On what?" she asked, curious.

I sighed. I forgot to tell her about that.

"The Cup of Salazar."

She put on a look of surprise.

"That's just a myth." she said, skeptical.

"It's not a myth. And Resurrection is after it. Hence the name." I explained.

"What are they going to do with it? Bring back Voldemort?" she asked.

I took another drag before I answered.

"No. They're bringing back someone named Angela Foley." I explained.

"Angela Foley? Never heard of her." she said.

"I haven't either. But I have to stop them. And Narcissa can tell us more about The Cup." I said.

"Okay. I'll see if I can find out more about The Cup too." she said.

"You do that. Send me the information via email. I'll give you my email address before we leave." I said.

"Okay." she said.

We stood out there for a few minutes. I finished my cigarette right as Draco called us in to eat. For the rest of the night, we all just talked and joked around. We didn't really talk about us leaving, due to the fact that it hurt all of us.

The next morning, I woke Draco up at around five in the morning to have us get ready. Hermione had taken the liberty to wash our clothes the night before, and had them lying on top of the dresser in the guest bedroom, which is where we were staying. We got ready quietly, and waited for Hermione and Ron to wake up. When they did, we all exchanged silent good-byes, and we were off.

It wouldn't be the last time I saw them.

I was going to see them soon.


	11. Stories of the Past

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Stories of the Past

As I said before, we left Ron and Hermione with a simple good-bye. We didn't have anything special and we certainly didn't have a plan  
on what to do next.

Actually, I had a half assed plan that could work, but I wasn't too sure about it.

See, my half-assed plan involved finding Draco's mother and getting some more information about The Cup. Thing is, I had no idea of where Draco's mother was and I'm sure that he didn't either. And what was really worrying me, was that she might've placed anti-apparation magical wards upon the place that she was taking up residence.

I could ask Draco where she was, but then he might get a little defensive. But I had to take that chance.

But let me back up a little.

Draco and I walked out of the front door and into the field that was about a mile away from the house. We didn't say anything the entire way, although Draco probably wanted to ask me where the hell we were going. I broke the ice after about fifteen minutes of walking.

"Let's take a break, okay?" I said.

I stopped and sat down on the hard earth and motioned for Draco to do the same. He did it, much to his disgust, of course, due to the fact that we were wearing pretty nice clothing. Before he sat down however, he took off his coat and used it to protect his ass from dirt and grass.

Like I said, that boy will never change.

I opened up the backpack and our duffel bag to see what supplies we had. Once I unpacked everything, I took a mental list of what we had packed back at the warehouse and what Hermione decided to pack for us. After taking that inventory, I decided to talk.

"Okay. We have two laptops, The Mobili Agenda, eight pistols, eight extra clips, six sandwiches, four bottles of water, a knife and the clothes on our backs." I listed off.

"Well, this situation just went from bad to worse." Draco said.

My eyebrow immediately went up as if to say "Oh?"

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, now we don't have anywhere to go." Draco said.

Man I felt bad for doing this. But I had no choice.

"Uhh…actually, we might have a lead. But you might get a little upset about it." I explained.

His turn to put the eyebrow up.

"Oh?"

"Well, you know how your mother knows about The Cup?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said, suspicious.

"Well, I was thinking…if we are really careful, we could go and see if she can tell us more about The Cup." I explained thoughtfully.

"Uh huh…and what makes you think that we should involve her in this?" he asked, slightly angry.

My turn to be angry.

"You're the one who told me that she knew about the damn thing!" I argued.

"So! That doesn't mean that I want her involved!" he countered.

"Then what the hell did you think we were going to do with that kind of information?" I countered back, making him sound stupid.

"Not _we_, _me._ If anything, I'll go talk to her, just to make sure that she will tell us anything at all." he said.

He really didn't get it. I decided to point that out to him.

"She's not going to be safe either way Draco." I said.

"She will if it's just me!" he snapped.

"No she won't! Don't you get it? We are fugitives. On _both_ sides. Which means that if _anyone_ claims to have seen us, neither side will stop until there is a trail of bodies leading to us. Which, they will blame _on us._ Do you get that now?" I asked.

He looked at me and for the first time, he looked livid.

"…"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. And besides, she is the only lead we have left. If we can get some new information out of her, then we might stand a chance at clearing our names." I explained.

He sat and thought about this. After about five minutes of silence from him, I packed up most of our things, minus two pistols and two clips. I got up and placed the backpack on my shoulders and carried the duffel bag in my hand. I then proceeded to walk away, when he suddenly spoke.

"Do you promise that she'll be safe?" he asked.

I looked over to him. He was truly scared for her. Like he was on the tower, all those years ago. I knew that it was foolish of me to say this, but I did anyway.

"I promise."

Little did I know…

He got up off his butt, grabbed his coat and wiped it down. He then grabbed on to me with his hand and apparated us to another field. Only something was very different about this field. For one thing, it looked like that all the grass and wildflowers were planted there.

Another thing was that there was a giant quidditch pitch about fifty feet in front of us.

"Why do I have the feeling that we aren't in Kansas anymore?" I said.

"What?" Draco asked, highly confused.

"Sorry. Muggle saying." I explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Just outside the grounds of Malfoy Manor."

"Uh huh…let me guess, you have anti-apparation wards." I said.

"Yep." he replied.

"Damn. How far is the manor?" I asked.

"The manor is about two miles away from here." he answered.

"Okay. Let's get to walking." I said, starting to do just that.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked. "Are you not a wizard? We can just take a couple brooms."

I stopped to think about that.

"Hmm…didn't really think of that." I said, being honest.

"You are a sad excuse for a wizard." he said jokingly.

Oh really? I thought. I decided to take revenge.

"Oh? Am I, _Blondie?_" I said with a smirk on my face.

He looked positively livid when I said that.

"Don't call me that." he said icily.

"Whatever, _Blondie._" I said, jokingly.

At that point, he caught on to what I was doing.

"Oh, you're going to get it scar head." he said playfully.

"Only if you catch me, _Blondie_." I said, running to the shed by the pitch.

"Dammit, Potter! Stop calling me that!" he yelled, chasing after me.

I ran faster than Draco, but not as fast as I could, just cause I was playing around with him. No offense, but that poor guy can't run.

We laughed the entire run to the shed. It was pretty fun to let loose and be a kid again. It was even more fun to see Draco out of breath from a small run like that. I went over to him and gave him a light but passionate kiss.

I pulled away and smiled at him. Our foreheads were leaning on each other, my arms were around his waist. His arms were around my back. It felt nice to be this close again.

"You can't run." I said teasingly.

"Shut up." he said, too tired to say anything else.

"You know, if you're this tired from running about fifty feet, this makes me wonder if you're in shape." I said thoughtfully.

"I'm in shape!" he said defensively.

"Obviously not, if you get tired from a run like that." I said, smirking.

"Just cause I can't run doesn't mean I'm out of shape. I mean, look at what happened in your house. Didn't we have sex for like, ten hours or so?" he asked.

"Hmm…this is true. But then how come you can't run?" I asked.

Messing with his head like this was a lot of fun. But he was having fun too and that's what mattered.

He took a moment to think about what to say to my question.

"Cause I let you win." he said.

"Right." I said, my eyebrow raised.

"I did!" he said defensively.

I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. We took a moment to just stand there and hold each other. I don't know how we could have had a moment like this with all that was going on, but it felt nice to have one.

"Okay, okay…anyway, we should probably get going." I said, opening the door to the shed.

We grabbed a couple brooms from the shed, hopped on and took flight. God, it felt so great to be in the air again. I know it seems strange, but I haven't used my broom since I left England. It's sitting in my basement gathering dust. So when I took flight on the broom, it was a beautiful thing. I felt everything in the world just go away, nothing could ever bother me for a few seconds. That is, until Draco interrupted.

"Harry! Come on, we have to go!" he yelled from about twenty feet ahead of me.

I flew up right next to him.

"Alright…stay low toward the ground…don't drift upward too much." I said.

"Gotcha. Stay behind me." Draco instructed.

I nodded my head in agreement. He flew a few feet ahead of me and a flew right behind him. I was ready for anything to start shooting at us, for bombs to go off, for missiles to chase us…okay, I wasn't really expecting missiles to chase us, but you get the idea.

We flew slowly the whole way. I personally didn't see anything. No house, no car, no giant sign that said "Malfoy Manor." That is, until Draco stopped.

I flew up next to him and looked him over.

"Uh…what are we doing?"

"The house is cloaked."

"Really?"

"Yeah…give me a few seconds."

I sat there silent. I watched him, he was staring at the open road ahead of us, arms at his side. It was quite intriguing to see him like this. Then he swung both his arms forward, making a clapping noise with his hands. Then he shifted his hands so that the backs of his hands were touching each other. He then proceeded to part them slowly, like he was prying something apart.

While he was doing this, I noticed that there seemed to be a giant bubble around the area. It was pretty big, and it was very interesting to see. I figured that this must be the cloak around the house. I could see that with Draco's movement of his hands, that there was a hole being created through the bubble. Then I understood.

He was literally prying the bubble open.

Hmm…must be a Malfoy thing. Not bad.

"Go ahead and fly through." he said to me, putting down his arms.

I did what he said. It was strange, flying through that thing. It was at least two feet thick. This made me wonder if it was also a giant shield.

But that isn't what made my jaw drop.

It was the Manor.

Let me just say something real quick. You remember how Draco always bragged that he was rich back in school? Well, let me tell you something. He is.

The Manor isn't a manor. It's a fucking _mansion_. Actually, it's about the size of _four mansions._

There were countless windows and balconies decorating the sides of the house. I couldn't tell at first if we were in the backyard or front…hell, it could have been the side for all I knew. All I knew, is that it was at least ten stories, completely brown brick, and square. I could see at least twenty chimneys coming out of the rooftop, which had black roof tiles. There was no ivy coming onto the sides of the house. And there were numerous entrances to the yard, whatever side we were on.

As I stared in amazement, Draco flew up and closed the bubble by reversing the movements he made with his hands before. He then flew up next to me.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah…damn…your family goes all out."

"Yeah…I never get tired of looking at it either."

"Wow…it's amazing."

"Yeah…come on, let's get inside."

I followed him down to the ground. We walked about twenty feet to a door on the side yard…at least, I think it was the side yard. Anyway, once we got to the door, we were thrown back by a large blast that blew the entire door off. Once we recovered, I pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the figure in the smoke. I couldn't tell who it was, but they had a wand pointed at us. I knew that this could get out of hand soon.

"Listen to me! I know that us magical folk can't stop bullets! If you put down your wand, I will not shoot!" I said.

"You fool! You think you can harm _me_, in _my_ house?" the voice answered.

I could tell it was a woman. Which only meant one thing.

Once the smoke cleared, my suspicions were confirmed.

Narcissa Malfoy had blasted the door.

"Mum!" Draco yelled.

"How _dare_ you call me that! You are not my son!" she said.

"He _is_ your son, Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Oh? And that makes you who? Harry Potter?"

"Actually, yes."

She gave me a look of surprise. Actually, it was more along the lines of "What the hell did this guy smoke?"

"Prove it."

I place my hand over the spot where my scar was on my forehead, and wiped off the concealer. It showed off my lightning bolt scar. I then pulled out my contact lenses to reveal my green eyes, even though I couldn't see jack shit.

"Merlin…it is you."

"Yes, and this is your son with me." I said.

Draco must've copied my idea of pulling out the contact lenses, cause Narcissa got hysterical after that.

"Merlin! Draco, you've come home! Wait, you said you wouldn't come back unless you were dead. What are you doing here? And more importantly, what the hell happened to your hair?" she asked.

"It's a long story mum."

"It can't be that long."

"Actually mum-"

"What Draco is trying to say, is that we should probably explain our situation in a more comfortable environment. Like in your sitting room for instance."

"Oh…I see."

She waved her arm to usher us inside. We obeyed.

This door led to a hallway. It was a very long hallway was at least half a mile long, wallpapered red with paintings and dark wooden doors covered it. When we got to the end, I could tell that we were in the entrance hall. There were two grand staircases of marble on both sides. The railings looked like they were made from marble as well. Hanging the ceiling, which went to the third floor, if my guess was right, there was a giant, crystal chandelier. And on the ceiling, there was a replica of Michelangelo's painting of the Sistine Chapel. God, this was magnificent. Apparently, there was a lot of deep red walls and a lot of dark wooden doors as well. None of these doors compared to the size of the front doors to the Manor though, because they were at least two stories tall, and curved at the top.

Again, it was magnificent.

We were led to a sitting room, which was behind two double doors, across the hall. Once inside, it was so…small compared to the rest of the house. There were no windows, but there was a stone fireplace and leather furniture. It was a deep green, emerald I think. The frame was wood, but painted black. There were two couches and a single armchair. There were bookshelves everywhere, and there was no coffee table. Candles were enchanted to float in the air and give light. It was eerily beautiful, in a sense.

I couldn't contain my awe the whole way here. Draco and I held hands the entire way, and he lightly squeezed my hand to get my attention. He motioned for me to sit down next to him on the couch and I did so, but I put the bags on the floor first. Then I sat down on a very comfortable couch. Draco moved closer to me and put his head on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that his eyes were closed. I could tell that he was tired. He really should have told me he was tired and I was going to say that, but Narcissa sat in the chair across from us and started speaking.

"So why is Draco like his, Potter?" she asked.

I didn't like the fact that she called me Potter, but I answered anyway.

"Because, we are being hunted."

"By whom? The Ministry?"

"There are far more worse organizations to be chased by, Mrs. Malfoy." I said coldly.

"You don't mean the remainder of the Death Eaters, do you?"

"Far worse than that."

Her eyebrow was raised at that point.

"You better explain yourself, Potter."

"I should probably start in the beginning…"

I told her the tale of how I left England and joined the WIA. I then told her of how I came across Draco on my mission to Paris, and how Resurrection was chasing him. I told her how I betrayed my own agency to save Draco, and in the process, attempt to take down Resurrection. I told her how Resurrection was after The Cup of Salazar, and then the most interesting thing happened. She gasped.

"I've heard enough." she said.

My turn to have the eyebrow raised. It was at that point that I knew she knew something important.

"Mrs. Malfoy…if you have some kind of information about The Cup, then you should tell us now."

"I cannot tell you both anything."

"Why not?"

"Simple. My son is asleep on your shoulder."

I looked over to my shoulder. She was right. Draco's head was still resting on my shoulder, and he was lightly snoring. He had a look of peace on his face, and it was so beautiful to watch.

"That's a good one, ma'am. How you tell me about The Cup?" I asked.

"And why should I tell you anything?" she countered.

"Because we both love Draco. And somehow, he is the key to all of this." I answered.

"How do you know that?" she asked coldly.

"Resurrection wouldn't have come after him if he wasn't a part of this in some way." I explained.

"Touché. But we will wait until later to discuss things. I would like Draco to have a bed to sleep on. And some fresh clothes. And yes, you can sleep in the same room as my son, as well as have some clothing." she said

"Okay. But _we_ will talk later. Draco shouldn't be involved." I said.

"Oh but he is. We will all talk about this. Go get some sleep, Mr. Potter." she ordered.

She stood up to leave and motioned for me to follow her. I grabbed Draco and threw him over my shoulder, using my arm to hold him in place. With my free hand, I grabbed both of our bags. I followed her to the hallway we originally came through, to the first door on the left. Inside was a small room with double brass doors. Which meant that it was a magical elevator.

"Take this elevator to the tenth floor. Turn right out of the elevator, and Draco's room is the third door to the left. There is a bathroom connected to the room and a small kitchen. A pair of house elves will help you if you need anything."

"Thank you. I was wondering if I could use my laptop?"

"You can, if you absolutely need to. There isn't that much magic around here, so you should be able to."

"Thank you again."

She just nodded and went back out the door.

I had to drop the bags in order to call the elevator and drop them again in order to push the ten button inside the elevator. Once we got to the tenth floor, I followed Narcissa's instructions and got us both to the bedroom.

Draco's bedroom was quite interesting. It hadn't changed at all since his days at Hogwarts, minus the one picture on the nightstand of him and me on the couch at Grimmauld Place. We were on the couch, me laying on him with my head on his chest and I had fallen asleep. In the picture, Draco was stroking my hair. It was one of those beautiful moments that people have.

Anyway, around the room were a lot of bookshelves, filled from top to bottom with books. I couldn't tell what they all were, but I could tell that they were old. On the desk was some old school papers that Draco had written, some letters to his friends that were never sent. His broom was hanging on his wall, and the armoire was slightly ajar, revealing a vast amount of clothing. The bed was just a normal king size bed, with a giant green comforter and a lot of pillows. There was a set of French doors that lead outside onto a balcony. I could see why Draco liked this room.

I put the bags down onto the ground and placed Draco onto the bed. He immediately curled up into a ball and snuggled deeper into the covers. It put a smile onto my face. I opened the bag and grabbed my laptop and walked out the french doors onto the balcony, making sure to close the doors so as not to let in the cold.

I turned on the laptop and checked my email. There was a message in there from Jack, telling me to get onto the instant messaging program at anytime during today. I opened up the application and signed in, looking for Jack. This is the transcript that I have.

**fallenangel0731**: **_Jack? Are you there?_**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_I'm here, Harry. Thanks for coming._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_No problem. What's up?_**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_I have some new information that you might want to know._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Oh? About what?_**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Angela Foley._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Really? What is it?_**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_I scoured the entire intelligence database Echelon to find out who she is, but I found her. The only Angela Foley to have become a Dark Witch was an Angela Foley who was born in 1863 and died in 1945. _**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Great…The Man wants to bring back some old hag. How terrifying._**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Actually, she was one of Grindelwald's followers, but she was considered his second in command. _**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Really? Oh fuck…_**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_It gets worse. After Dumbledore and Grindelwald fought, Dumbledore himself killed Angela, out of mercy interestingly enough. Apparently Angela was poisoned hours before, due to the information she carried about all of Grindelwald's operations._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_So she'll want revenge on anyone associated with Dumbledore? _**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Actually, before she died, she vowed that she would carry out Grindelwald's plans one way or another. _**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Did anyone ever find out what those plans were?_**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_As of late, no._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Fuck._**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Yeah. Anyway, I figured that this could help you a little. _**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Thanks._**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Oh, and I heard about what happened on the motorway the other day._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Oh?_**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Yeah, everyone around the world heard about that._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Oops._**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Don't worry about it. I was just going to ask if Singapore had anything to do with your idea?_**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Yep._**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_Figures. I better go. They're getting ready to start monitoring our computer activity._**

**fallenangel0731**: **_Okay. Be careful._**

**shadowwatcher58**: **_You too._**

I closed the laptop and shut it off. By now, I was very concerned. But this could wait until later. At that point, I really needed some sleep.

For the next week, Draco and I lived off the three rooms that were provided for us. Narcissa had not come see us at all, and it was starting to worry me. I knew that she knew something very important about The Cup and I could find out what.

Anyway, on the eighth morning, Draco and I were laying in bed, on our sides, facing each other. I was awake, just looking at him. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful. It kind of scared me. But it made me so happy at the same time. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and he started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me and smiled.

"Morning, Blondie." I said, smiling.

Draco groaned.

"Don't call me that." he said sleepily.

"Sorry, but that's your new nickname. You're going to have to like it now." I said, smiling.

Draco groaned again.

"You are a mean person." he said.

"That's all you got?" I said, my eyebrow raised.

"I'm sleepy!" he said defensively.

He then tried to pull the covers over his head. I stopped him with my hand.

"Sorry. But we do need to talk." I said seriously.

"'Bout what?" he asked.

"Your mom." I answered.

He decided to become fully awake after that.

"What about her?" he asked, concerned.

"She has information that we need Draco. You and I both know that." I said.

"Maybe she doesn't!" he said, hoping that it was true.

"Draco, you know that I don't want your mother put in danger, but we have no choice." I said, being honest.

He took a few moments to think about that. He really didn't want to put his mother in any danger. Hell, what child would?

"I just don't want her to get hurt." he said.

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"I know love. I know."

We stayed like that for a while.

About four hours later, Draco and I were dressed in jeans and tee shirts, taking the elevator down to the first floor. From there, we went into the sitting room, where we found Narcissa, standing in front of the fireplace.

"I was wondering when you two were going come." she said quietly.

Draco looked at me, confused. I just stared at the back of Narcissa's head.

"Mrs. Malfoy…we need that information."

She nodded her head.

"Yes, of course. Please, sit down." she told us.

We did as she asked and sat down on one of the couches. She sat down in the chair across from us.

"What I am about to tell you, was told to me by my mother, who was told by her mother and her mother before her. This burden has been passed down for generations among the Black family women."

My eyebrow shot straight up. The Black family women?

"A little over a thousand years ago, Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to perform research on potion-making. Sometime after that, he claimed that 'Angels of the Muggle Religion' told him that he was chosen."

"Chosen for what?" I asked.

"Chosen to bring back the dead. He didn't know how he would do it, he just knew that he would. So for thirty years, he researched the dead. He used his knowledge of potion making to try and bring the dead back to life, but failed miserably. He was beginning to lose hope.

"But then he made a breakthrough.

"He realized that women were made to create life. And he realized that there were powers that were beyond him. Beyond the angels, beyond demons. There were Ascended beings."

"Care to explain what that is?"

"An Ascended being? As Salazar described them, Ascended beings are ones who have seen past the boundaries of good and evil. They have seen past life and death. They have evolved to another plane of existence. They don't interfere on the mortal plane, and they will never do anything to disrupt the Grand Design."

"What the hell is the Grand Design?"

"Another time. Anyway, Salazar realized that only Ascended beings could bring back the dead. So he found a way to summon one and somehow sealed it into a chalice. Using the power infused in the cup, he tried to bring back a person who recently died of unknown causes. It didn't work. He then realized he was missing something. Blood of the deceased."

I was about to ask about the blood part, when I heard a thunderous crack come from outside. Narcissa immediately jumped up from her seat and walked out to the entrance hall. She looked at the main doors and clapped her hands together. Immediately, I could see at least a thousand locks attach to the door She ran back over to us.

"I've just bought us a little time." she said.

"For what?" Draco asked, anxious.

She looked over to him. At that point, I could see that she was really pale. And scared.

"Someone has broken through the wards around the Manor." she explained.

Draco became paler than usual after she said that.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I do not know. But you two must leave!" she said anxiously.

"Mum, I'm not-"

"But our things-"

"Seely!" she yelled, cutting us off.

A house elf popped out of nowhere.

"Yes mistress?" the elf said in a high voice.

"Go to my son's room and gather their things. Grab them extra clothing and muggle money as well." she ordered.

"Yes mistress." the elf said, complying.

With a pop, the elf vanished. A quarter of the locks vanished.

"Listen to me now! There is a map to where The Cup is. You two must get to the map before anyone else!" she said.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Because the women of the Black family have been guarding the cup for centuries. We are the ones who protect it! We are the ones who were chosen to be brought back. We are honor bound to protect it, at all costs!" she explained.

Then it dawned on me.

"Since you didn't have a daughter, you told Draco about it?" I asked.

"So he may protect it." she said.

Seely appeared with our bags after that. I grabbed the bags while Draco stood there.

"Mum, I'm not leaving you here." he said.

"I am sorry my son, but you must." she said sadly.

I looked over to Draco, and remembered the promise I made to him. Another quarter of the locks came off.

"Mrs. Malfoy, come with us. You can still protect The Cup-" I tried to say.

"My son is more important than that damn Cup!" she yelled.

Silence ensued. I couldn't look at her. I knew what she was doing.

"Mum-"

"Harry Potter." she said.

My eyes went back to her.

"Protect my son."

She waved her hand, and a secret door opened up in the study. She then waved her hand again, and somehow we were sent straight into the doorway, where we hit a wall.

"I love you, my son."

She waved her arm again, and the door shut. Apparently however, the door was one that we could see through, so as to see what was happening in the study. She moved in front of the doors and waited. Draco was shouting for his mother and I was holding him back. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Narcissa drew her wand.

"Where is you son?" a voice asked.

There was no body to the voice. But I knew the voice from somewhere.

"You will not find him here." she said.

"Tell me where he is."

"Long gone. And safe."

"Tell me where he is going, and you might live."

"You will not find The Cup."

"Hm. Pity."

Then the most terrible thing happened.

The intruder shot her in the head, blowing the back of her head off.

Narcissa fell slowly.

"MUM! MUM! MUUUUUMMM!" Draco yelled.

I had to hold him back so he wouldn't break down the door.

But the utter fact remained.

Narcissa Malfoy had sacrificed herself.

And I was charged with protecting Draco.


	12. Haunting Sorrow

A/N: I am starting to repost the other chapters with this new summary, and new title. Some editing will be done and I will make sure that this is a little better than before. I am still working on finishing part one of the story, and I will be finishing chapter thirteen soon. For now, enjoy.

Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Harry is telling this story to someone. That someone will be revealed at the end of the story, and the writing style will change a bit. That's why there really isn't that much detail. More will be explained later on.

I will be posting chapter thirteen soon, as well as information on the soundtrack to this story.

Sorry for the delay though, I've been pretty busy. Anyway, feedback is always good. Please review if you are new to the story.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Haunting Sorrow

After struggling with Draco for a few minutes, I finally gathered the strength to apparate us both out of the mansion and to a random beach on the coast of England. When we initially arrived there, Draco came free from my grasp and ran forward. He stumbled on the sand and fell to the ground. I dropped the bags and tried to walk over to him. By this point, he was crying his eyes out.

"Draco…" I said, attempting to put my arms around him.

Draco pulled off another not-so-Malfoy-like maneuver when I reached over to him. He twisted around and punched me in the face. I was caught off guard yet again, and I stumbled backward and landed on my ass. Draco then proceeded to beat me up.

He ran over to me and started to hit me wherever he could to, my face, my chest, arms, legs…you get the idea. After a round of hitting me, I rolled over onto my stomach and he kicked me in the chest.

"You fucking lied to me, Potter!" he said, yelling.

He kicked me in the chest again, hard. I felt one of my ribs crack. I moaned in pain.

"You told me she would be safe! YOU PROMISED ME!" Draco screamed.

I remember him kicking me again, then lifting me up by my hair. He then threw me onto the ground and I landed on my back. Just as he was going to tackle me again, I gathered enough strength to use my feet to push him off me, hard. He landed on his butt, and I used my arms as leverage to get onto my feet. I put up my arms in a defensive position, ready to fight back.

I didn't really have enough strength to fight too hard, but he didn't know that.

He got up on his feet and tried to tackle me again. I saw an opening and slid to the side just enough to be able to hit him right where I wanted to, his stomach. Once I did, he leaned over, his head over my shoulder. He gasped hard for air and I then removed my hand and backed off. He clutched his stomach in pain. I took the opportunity to speak.

"You think that I don't know that this is my fault? You think I don't know anything! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!" I asked, screaming.

He took a moment to glare at me with pure hate in his eyes.

"Fuck you, Potter." he breathed.

At this point, I lost my temper…just a little.

"FUCK ME! WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled. "IT'S JUST LIKE YOU SAID, I PROMISED YOU THAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE SAFE! GUESS WHAT DRACO, I KNEW THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"

"THEN WHY! WHY WOULD YOU PROMISE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he asked, screaming.

"BECAUSE NEITHER OF US HAD A CHOICE IN THE MATTER, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE!"

Now I was getting annoyed, due to the fact that he was being more stubborn than I am.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT BULLSHIT!" he screamed, angry.

"It doesn't matter what choice we made Draco, she still would have been in danger!"

"NO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"Don't you get it you idiot! She was one of the guardians of The Cup! She knew what kind of danger she lived in every damn day of her life! She _chose_ to die! To protect _you_, not some damn cup! She knew!"

"…"

He just looked at me lividly.

"She chose to die. And she charged you with protecting that damn thing. And she charged me with protecting you." I explained angrily.

"I don't want your protection! I want my mother!" he yelled.

I could understand his selfishness, but I didn't want to put up with that shit.

"Fine! I'll just leave you here to fend for yourself, while I go out and try and stop the madman who is causing all of this! I'll also deprive you any chance of having revenge against the son of a bitch who did this! How does that sound?"

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

I went over and grabbed both of the bags. I gave him one last look and walked away.

Now let me tell you something before I continue, it wasn't that I didn't really want to help Draco, it was that I couldn't put up with the bullshit that he was giving me. That and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fulfill the dying wish that Narcissa had for me, especially with Draco in that state of mind.

I was about half a mile down the beach when I felt my arm being grabbed. I spun around to find Draco standing there. I tried to turn back around.

"Wait." he said.

I turned back to face him.

"What?" I said icily.

"I want revenge." he said.

He gave me a hardened look that showed he was serious.

"I don't care Draco. You can exact your vengeance however you feel like doing it." I said icily.

I tried to walk away again, but he stopped me. Again.

"I need you in order to exact my revenge." he said.

That kind of pissed me off, but I blew it off. I knew that this was going to lead him on a path of destruction, but he didn't know that.

"I'm not going to let you use me Draco. I love you, but I can't let you do that. Find your own way." I said.

I broke free and started walking.

"But I need your help!" he exclaimed, still standing in the same spot as before.

"You don't need my help, you want it." I said, still walking.

"I need your help to stay alive!" he exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to do things on your own." I said.

He ran up to me again and stopped me.

"Harry, I can't do this alone." he said, being serious yet afraid.

This time, he pissed me off.

"Now it's Harry again? Am I going to have to be called Potter every time you get royally pissed at me?" I asked angrily.

"Harry, I'm sorry." he said, acting apologetic.

I could see right through it.

"No you aren't. You aren't sorry, so don't try to make me believe that you are. You have every right to be angry with me. I made you believe a lie."

"Harry, I-"

"No Draco. I deserved everything you dished out at me and more. Your mother would still be in danger if she were alive, yes, but I put her in even more danger when I even suggested that we go there."

He was silent for a few seconds. We stared at each other. He looked pretty livid for a few seconds, but then I saw something flash in his eyes. Literally. His eyes flashed for a split second, and then he showed a look of guilt. It shocked me, but I had a feeling that Draco didn't really know what had just happened. So I played along like nothing happened.

"But I agreed with you." he said guiltily.

"Only because I told you a lie." I said.

"But you were right before. She chose to die." he said.

"Yeah, she did. It's part of the order of things." I said icily.

That was a little too far, even for me.

"…"

"People die Draco. We learned that years ago." I said.

"Yeah. We did." he agreed.

"Now get out of my sight." I said icily.

"What?" he exclaimed.

I started walking, with him trailing close behind.

"You'll be doing this for revenge. I'm doing this because I have no choice." I explained.

"You have a choice." he said, disagreeing.

I stopped and faced him.

"No, I don't. I did everything I could to protect you. I even went against my own people. I've put everyone I have ever known in danger, all because I wanted to protect you." I explained.

"Harry-"

"No. I saved you, and in doing so, I've been branded a traitor. Just like you. I have no choice now. You do. You can still turn yourself in for protective custody. It'd be stupid to do so, but you still can. I can't."

"I can't either." he said.

"Yes you can." I said, annoyed.

"No I can't. Because wherever you go, I'm following. My mother was a guardian. That has been passed to me. I have to do this. Revenge is just a little bonus." he said coldly.

"That kind of thinking will get you killed." I replied, just as cold.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Do this for revenge, and I won't take you. If you kill for revenge, then you will become a hollow man. You'll kill over and over again just to get some kind of feeling again." I explained coldly.

He stared at me for a few moments. I saw the flash yet again. This time, I was getting a little afraid, but at the same time, wondering what in the hell was going on here.

"Fine, I'll do this for my mother." he said.

I didn't respond to anything that had just happened. But I agreed all the same with him, just to be safe.

"Fine. But you better not be lying to me. Otherwise, we are over. Understand?" I asked.

"You would end our relationship because I wanted revenge?" he asked.

I gave him a long cold stare.

"I would end our relationship if you used me to get your revenge." I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other in silence.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now we camp out for the night. There is a cave up there by the cliffs. We can sleep there for tonight. Why don't you go find some driftwood for a fire?" I asked, intending to really make him do it anyway.

He nodded his head and went off. I walked on over to the cave and pulled out my laptop. I signed onto the instant messaging program to see if anyone was online, and sure enough, John was.

**fallenangel0731:****_John, you there?_**

**secretstealer4156: _I'm here, Harry. What's up?_**

**fallenangel0731:****_Narcissa Malfoy has been murdered._**

**secretstealer4156: _What!_**

**fallenangel0731:****_Someone broke through the Malfoy wards. She got us to safety…then she sacrificed herself._**

**secretstealer4156: _Oh shit. That won't go over well._**

**fallenangel0731:****_I know. Here's the interesting part. She knew more about The Cup than anyone thought._**

**secretstealer4156: _Really? How so?_**

**fallenangel0731:****_She was one of the guardians._**

**secretstealer4156: _WHAT!_**

**fallenangel0731:****_Calm down. Anyway, she told us how it was created. Then she mentioned something about The Grand Design. Ever hear about that?_**

**secretstealer4156: _No, I haven't. I'll look into it._**

**fallenangel0731:****_Thanks. Anyway, there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about. _**

**secretstealer4156: _Fire away. _**

**fallenangel0731:****_Did you notice that everyone seems to be forgiving me waaay too easily?_**

**secretstealer4156: _…Now that you mention it, yeah. _**

**fallenangel0731:****_Well, I think that someone has been influencing that. Someone very powerful. Could you look into it?_**

**secretstealer4156: _Sure. No problem._**

**fallenangel0731:****_So, what's the news on the home front?_**

**secretstealer4156: _Nothing really. The NSC is furious…they can't find a trace of you. _**

**fallenangel0731:****_Really? Why not use the whole motorcycle incident. _**

**secretstealer4156: _They think that it was some stupid punk._**

**fallenangel0731:****_What?_**

**secretstealer4156: _Well, they don't think that you would be stupid enough to do that._**

**fallenangel0731:****_Oh. Well then…_**

**secretstealer4156: _Anyway, they think that you are somewhere in Russia. _**

**fallenangel0731:****_Well, I can't go there then…_**

**secretstealer4156: _Yeah…anyway, I better go._**

**fallenangel0731:****_Yeah, me too. Take care._**

**secretstealer4156: _You too._**

I shut down the laptop and started to think. What the hell was going on here?

Alright, let me summarize what had already happened.

I find Draco in Paris, after trying to perform a recon assignment.

Draco comes with me to America and becomes a Temporary Agent.

Severus Snape comes in and tries to tell me something about Lucius Malfoy and how he started all this.

Draco is taken into custody and I save him, multiple times.

We find the Mobili Agenda, which will eventually take down all of Resurrection when we find the password.

Both sides are pursuing us, but more than likely it's Resurrection that knows we are in England.

Narcissa Malfoy gives us vital information before she dies.

And everyone is forgiving me way too easily. And being influenced in some way. By someone powerful.

Damn, my life is really screwed up.

Draco came back with firewood about twenty minutes later, and I took the liberty of lighting the fire, which took about twenty minutes cause I had to light it the muggle way. Which, by the way, is slightly painful when you have a cracked rib. When I clutched my chest in pain, Draco became very worried and decided to head out and grab some herbs.

At least one of us paid attention in Herbology and Potions.

I got the fire roaring by the time he got back. When he did, he literally forced the mixture of herbs down my throat, due to the fact that it smelled like shit and tasted worse. After that, I managed to go fishing and grabbed some fish that we could eat for dinner. Let's just say that fishing with a sharp stick is harder than it looks.

I think I'll jump ahead to when we were on our second helpings of fish.

Draco had just taken a few bites and I was already half done.

"I'm all alone now." Draco said quietly.

I gave him a look that said "What the fuck?" But then I saw it. He was really depressed about whatever he was thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked over at me and I saw that his face carried a look of great weight. Like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I know the feeling.

"I'm the last of the Malfoy family. I don't have an heir." he explained.

"Sometimes that's a good thing." I said casually.

I know that's not true for most people, but in Draco's case, it would be very good. His heir wouldn't have to live down the shame that his ancestors, especially his grandfather, decided to screw said heir with.

"Yeah. But still, I would like to have a kid, you know?" Draco said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

Draco then stopped looking at me and looked into the fire.

"So now I'm all alone." he said, depressed.

"You still have me." I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. I do." he said.

It was at this point that I had a very shocking epiphany.

"Wait a minute." I said.

"What?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Your mother said something about the women of the Black Family being the guardians of The Cup." I explained.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked.

"Don't you have any relatives?" I asked.

Draco took a moment to think.

"Sure. Aunt Bella. But there is no way in hell I'm going to see her." he said.

Frankly, I wouldn't go see that woman either. Not because I'm afraid of her like Draco, but I would probably kill her on sight. But I brushed it aside and continued with my epiphany.

"You sure? I could have swore that there was a blood traitor in your family." I said, actually trying to think of the person.

"There were plenty of those." he said.

"No, this one was a Black woman. I could have sworn that she was your mother's sister." I explained.

"My mother only had one sister." Draco explained.

"No, she had another. And that sister had a daughter. Your cousin!" I explained.

By this point the name was on the tip of my tongue.

"What?" he asked.

Then it hit me.

"Yeah! Andromeda! Andromeda Black!" I exclaimed.

"What? Who?" Draco said, confused.

"Andromeda Black is your mother's other sister. She was disowned when she married a muggle named Ted Tonks. And her daughter is named Nymphadora Tonks." I explained.

"The Auror?" he asked.

"The very one." I said.

"I do believe we have a lead again." he said proudly.

"Yeah. We'll search for them in the morning." I said.

That night, Draco slept on our coats. I stayed up all night keeping watch. It was peaceful. There was no fighting, no yelling, no nothing.

I wish that could have happened more often.

Okay, time for me to jump ahead here. Let me give you the short version.

Draco wakes up at dawn. We change into another set of tee shirts, grab our bags and apparate into London. From there, we go to a phone booth and take a look at the phone book to see if we can find either Andromeda or Nymphadora. We found the only two entries, which were N. Tonks and Ted Tonks. We decided to check out the N. Tonks first to make sure that this was the right one.

Okay, now time for the longer version again.

N. Tonks lived in an apartment down the street from the Ministry of Magic's visitor's entrance. Once we got the front entrance to the building, I picked the lock and we headed upstairs to the fifth floor, where N. Tonks lived. I knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a very disheveled Nymphadora Tonks.

"Who the bloody hell are you and why are you here this early in the morning?" Tonks asked angrily.

"Calm down, Tonks. It's me, Harry." I said, removing the concealer yet again.

"Bloody hell…it is you!" Tonks said happily.

One moment, she was standing in the doorway and the next, she was hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Tonks! Let go!" I breathed.

"I know that you want to continue this little reunion, cousin, but we seriously need your help." Draco said, saving me from accidental death.

"Cousin? Oh, Draco!" she said, proceeding to hug him.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face me.

"Tonks! Get a hold of yourself! Now, can we come in?" I asked.

"Oh, sure! Come in." she said.

We walked into what looked like a very plain muggle apartment. Only a few basic things were here. I'm still thinking it was due to Tonks' clumsiness. We sat down in the living room and proceeded to talk to her.

"Tonks, this is very important." I said.

"Oh?" she sounded.

"It concerns The Cup of Salazar." Draco said.

Tonks gave him a look that screamed "How the hell do you know about that?"

"We are on the run from those who would try to use The Cup for evil. We have to find it before they do." I explained, being serious.

"We know that there is a map. We need to find it." Draco said.

Tonks gave us a look of reluctance.

"I'm not sure I can tell you anything…not that I don't want to, but I'm not really allowed to, being the guardian and all." she explained.

This wasn't going anywhere.

"They've already killed my mother because they thought I knew where it was." Draco said.

Tonks gave us a look of shock.

"She was the one who told us about the map." I explained.

"Narcissa is dead?" she whispered, frightened and pale.

"Yes." I said.

She put her head in her hands and started to sweat.

"Oh, Merlin…" she muttered.

"I know. But still, we both know that you know where the map is. Please, tell us where it is." I said politely.

Tonks thought long and hard about this. Who could blame her? She didn't know whether or not to trust us. But then she came around.

"The map to the cup is located in a temple just outside the city of Kyoto. It is known as The Temple of the Forbidden." she explained.

My eyebrow was raised up as I heard this.

"Kyoto? As in Kyoto, Japan?" I asked.

"Yes. That's all I can tell you." she said.

"That's still very helpful. Thank you." I said.

Draco and I got up from the couch and headed to the door. Draco started to walk out first.

"Thanks again, cousin." he said, walking out.

"And remember, we were never here." I said, shutting the door behind me.

Okay, I'm going to rush ahead here by putting us on the plane to Tokyo, Japan. Not because I don't think you should know what happens in between, but because nothing happened. We got to the airport, bought two one way tickets to Tokyo and boarded. We were about mid-flight when Draco and I started to talk.

"Have you ever been to Japan?" I asked.

"No. I hear it's beautiful." he said.

"It is at certain times of the year." I said.

"I'm guessing you've been there." he said.

"Yeah, I have."

"Business or pleasure?" he asked.

"Actually, it was pleasure."

"Really? What did you do?"

At this point, it got me thinking about the past yet again, but this part of the story will come a little later.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." I said casually.

How little did I know that my past was going to haunt me yet again.

Okay, let me jump ahead again.

Picture it. Sunset. Kyoto, Japan.

The old capital of the land. Full of pagodas, Buddhist and Shinto Temples, ancient dojos and most importantly, the palace of the Emperor, Lord of all Japan.

Now us? We are about a mile outside of it, in a bamboo forest. We are walking through it, thanks to a local who told us where we could find the damn temple. Unfortunately, it meant that we had to walk through the forest for about another mile until we got to a clearing, where the setting sun would show us the rest of the way. Whatever that meant.

After a lot of complaining and labored breathing, we finally got to the clearing, where the setting sun showed us a small path. We followed it to another clearing, where we found a huge pagoda. I could tell it was a temple, because there were statues of many spirits to ward off evil.

I told Draco to keep an eye out, and we slowly headed inside the sliding door, which is called a shoji, where there was a giant room with another door on the other side. Draco shut the door behind us. There were torches everywhere, lighting the room. The room was also filled with various weapons of the samurai, including katanas.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Draco said.

He couldn't have been more right.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

I shoved Draco back and dodged the shuriken that was thrown at us. It stuck to a pillar side of us.

"What the fuck was that!" Draco yelled.

I didn't really have time to answer his question, due to the fact that I had to dodge what looked like a ninja coming at me with a ninja-ken, which is allegedly the sword of the ninja. I dodged a few times before I became cornered. Just as I was about to lose hope and die, another light burst right through, in the form of Draco.

"Harry!"

Draco had apparently picked up a pair of sai and threw them at me, having them stick to the wall. I didn't have a chance to sit and think how close they came to hitting me, because I grabbed them and used them to my advantage by blocking the sword coming down at me.

Every time the attacker tried to hit me with the sword, I would block with one of the sai. But I was also putting him on the defensive, making him move backward. After trying to hit him a couple more times, I noticed an opening for me to kick the attacker and I took the chance. The forward kick sent the guy into the wall, allowing me to kick him in the head, thereby knocking him out.

I thought it was finished there.

I turned around to find at least five more people with swords. It was then that I knew that these people were really ninja. I knew I had two choices. Either A, get killed or B try and talk my way out of this.

I liked B. I was just hoping that my Japanese was still pretty good.

When they were starting to move toward me, I spoke.

"**Stop!**" I commanded.

They obeyed, surprisingly.

"**Why are you attacking us?**" I asked.

They took a few moments to respond to that.

"**It is our duty to protect this temple from all outsiders. Only true samurai are allowed in here.**" only one of them spoke this time. I assumed he was the leader.

Oh great.

"**Why? What is it you protect?**" I asked.

"**Things more valuable than your life, _gai-jin._**" he replied, saying the last word like it was acid.

This was getting nowhere. I knew that I would have to get us out of here if we wanted to live. I could see that Draco was getting very confused and very scared.

"**I see. Neither of us knew of that rule before. Please, let us leave.**" I asked.

The leader took a moment to laugh at our request.

"**Why should we exempt you from our rule, _gai-jin_?**" he asked, still laughing.

"**Because we we're not worthy enough to know of this rule before we entered your sacred temple. If you let us leave, we will be able to warn other unworthy people.**" I explained, knowing that could work.

It felt like forever before the leader replied.

"**Very well, _gai-jin. _We will let you and your companion go. But know this. Next time, you will not go without punishment.**" he explained, being completely serious.

I knew what that punishment would be.

"**Thank you. I must ask one question.**" I said.

"**Speak.**" he said.

"**What is your name?**" I asked.

Now let me explain. In Japan, it is considered rude to have a conversation and not introduce yourself, even to your enemies. So, I had to ask.

"**My name is Higen.**" he said.

"**My name is Enjeru. It is nice to meet you, Higen-san.**" I said, kindly.

"**And you as well, Enjeru-san.**" he said.

We both bowed to each other. I then folded the sai inside my arms, grabbed Draco and the bags and got us the hell out of there.

We literally ran from the temple itself to the first clearing. It was already nighttime and it was getting rather cold.

"What happened in there?" Draco asked.

"They let us go." I said.

At this point, Draco finally allowed himself to have a look of bewilderment come onto his face. I gotta tell you, if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation at hand, I would have laughed.

"Why?" he asked, really confused.

"I convinced them to." I said casually.

"How?" he asked, practically peeing his pants.

This was getting fun.

"I told them that we were ignorant, unworthy _gai-jin._" I said.

"Oh. What's a jiga?" he asked.

"_Gai-jin._ It means foreigner." I said, gently correcting him.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" he asked.

Leave it to me to actually teach a Malfoy how to be proper in a foreign country.

"Because _gai-jin_ is more of an insult." I explained.

"Oh. So where are we going now?" he asked.

That was a good question.

It took me a few moments, but I knew that I had no other place to go. I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Grab on." I told him.

He placed his hand onto my shoulder and we apparated away.

A moment later, we arrived at our destination.

Our destination was a village on the outskirts of civilization. Oh sure, you could see the electrical generators powering the twenty or so buildings with electricity, but that was pretty much all that you could see from the outside. They were simple houses of straw and wood from the outside, but I knew different.

I motioned for Draco to follow me and we walk to the biggest house that is there. This house, which I haven't been to in about two years, is pretty big. There is a deck that circles the entire house, with multiple beams supporting the roof over the deck itself. The flooring is wood and polished.

I ring the bell that is hanging from the deck and wait. I hear footsteps walking to the shoji and a man opens them.

"**How dare you come to us in the middle of the night.**" the man says.

He puts a smile on my face.

"**Forgive us for our intrusion, Tanaka-sensei, but we have no where else to go. Please, allow us to have shelter.**"


	13. Paths Crossed

A/N: Hello, faithful readers and reviewers! I'm back and I'm better than ever! JK...anyway, I know that you all must be thinking "FINALLY!", as I did kind of leave you at a cliff hanger. But still, let me apologize for the delay, I've been extremely busy with work and home things, so I really haven't had time to upload the chapter until today.

But by now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, like who Harry is telling the story to and who Tanaka is...and I'm sure you're all still wondering who is really behind all this. I can assure you that the next chapter, which will explain some of the things, will be a really big shocker, even though some of these things were mentioned beforehand. The final chapter however(which is going to be after the next one), will be the biggest shocker yet, so I hope you guys are excited.

Anyway, I really do need to thank a bunch of people at the moment, all of whom I can't name, cause I am horrible with names. But first I must thank the other authors on this site, who inspire me to become a better writer everyday.

Next, I have to thank the reviewers, no matter how few there are, because they all keep me going, giving criticism where needed, which I appreciate very much. And I also appreciate the many compliments and praises along with the excitement from all of you.

Finally, I must thank the readers, even those who do not review. It's you whom I'm writing for, and I hope I live up to your expectations.

Now, I will update the soundtrack list on my author page, and hopefully it matches what you think is best for the story. Though I keep finding more and more music everyday.

Finally, let me comment back on the last reviewers.

**jojosylvia:** I'm glad you liked the ninja. And yes, he is a teacher of sorts. You'll find out what when you read.

**hittocerebattosai:** Glad you liked the ninja. And yes, feel sorry for Narcissa. But you'll feel even sadder in the two chapters to come.

**ShellyD1982:** Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. And yes, he is telling the story to someone, but I'm telling who til the final chapter, which will be two chapters from now. YOU WILL BE SHOCKED!

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Paths Crossed 

Tanaka just stood there, stunned. He honestly thought I was never going to come back to this place. He slowly looked me over, then Draco. His eyes became even wider when he saw Draco. But I couldn't wait. I needed an answer.

"**Please, sensei. We need shelter. And we need your help. You're the only one who can help.**" I said, being serious.

"**After all this time? Why should I?**" he asked, being serious.

He did have a point. But I had to do this.

"**Because I swear on my honor, that we have no where else.**" I said.

"**What honor?**" He said, pfting.

"**The little honor I have left.**" I said shamefully.

"…"

Silence. It was such painful silence.

"**Please sensei.**" I begged.

He sighed.

"**Fine. But this had better be good.**" he said, waving us inside.

"**It is.**" I said.

I motioned for Draco to follow me inside. Inside was a plain home. There was little or no decoration. In the sitting area there were mats on the ground, matching the dark, hardwood flooring. In the middle was a small fire pit to keep the house warm during the colder days. Before we walked anywhere else in the house, however, I took off my shoes and told Draco to do the same. We then followed Tanaka into the sitting area and before we could sit down, I had to do something.

"**Yoshida Tanaka, this is Draco Malfoy.**" I said.

Tanaka made a slight bow at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, this is Yoshida Tanaka." I said.

Draco didn't bow until I smacked him over the head. Apparently, Malfoys don't bow.

I should probably tell you what Tanaka looks like. Well, this man was quite tall for a Japanese man, about five foot eight, medium build. He is older, about fifty years old, with a shaved head and graying hair. He has a darker complexion, but amazingly, he has blue eyes. They were hardened, but they were gentle at the same time.

Scary.

Anyway, after the introductions, we sat down on the mats, Tanaka and I being quite comfortable. Draco wasn't, simply cause he wasn't used to this style of sitting. Tanaka then pulled out his wand and conjured up some sake for us all to drink. Draco was quite surprised by this act.

And when I say surprised, I mean more of…excited. And very pissed.

"Harry! You didn't say that we were going to a _wizard's_ house!" he exclaimed.

When Draco said this, I smacked my forehead in frustration. Tanaka was laughing. Draco was looking at me, slightly pissed that I didn't tell him anything.

"**Why is he mad?**" Tanaka asked.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"**He is mad because I didn't tell him that you are a wizard.**" I explained.

Tanaka put a shit-eating grin on his face after that. Somehow, I think he knew what was going to happen after that.

"I didn't tell you Draco, because I didn't have a chance to." I explained.

"Bullshit!" He yelled.

Tanaka put on a look of shock. He was insulted at what Draco had just said and done.

"Shut up! Tanaka is letting us stay here with his good graces. One wrong move from you could get us kicked out. Then we won't have anywhere to go." I said, angry.

Draco muttered a few things that I couldn't understand, but I had a feeling that I really didn't want to know. Tanaka decided at this point to speak up.

"**Why have you returned to Japan?**" Tanaka asked.

I sighed and drank the some of the sake. It really was going to be a long night.

"**It all began about four weeks ago…**" I trailed off.

It took almost an hour to tell our tale. More or less because of Tanaka having to know almost all the details of what happened. See, Tanaka is, or was in this case, a lot like Dumbledore. Knowing all of the details allowed him to understand what was really happening. He would be able to see what none of us could.

Another reason why I came to him in the first place.

After I was done, Tanaka took a very long sip from his cup. I could tell he was deep in thought. To this day, I will never know what he was thinking that night, but I could tell it was important. I looked over to Draco to see that he was more or less afraid. More than likely, he was afraid that Tanaka was going to kick us out and leave us with nowhere to go.

Finally, after what seemed like forever (probably three minutes), Tanaka put down the cup and looks over to me.

"**You may stay here as long as you need to.**" he said.

I gave him a low bow of gratitude.

"**Domo, Tanaka-sensei.**" I replied.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"**I thought I told you to stop calling me that?**" he said, still smiling.

I smiled back.

"**Since when did I ever listen?**" I countered.

"What'd he say?" Draco asked.

"He said that we could stay here."

Draco gave a sigh of relief. I could tell he wasn't totally relieved though. He was concerned about getting that map as much as I was…but that was going to have to wait.

"**Do you mind if I speak with you privately?**" Tanaka asked me.

I have him a look that said, "This can't be good" and merely nodded my head. I looked over to Draco and made a motion for him to follow me. I led him through a small hallway, which led to the guest bedrooms. I opened a shoji and ushered Draco inside, then telling him I would be back soon. I went back to the sitting area and sat back down on the mat. Tanaka had already poured another cup of sake for me. I took a sip and held the cup in my hand.

"**What is it you wanted to talk to me about?**" I asked, dead serious.

Tanaka took his time to breathe before he spoke. I could tell he was trying not to aggravate the situation.

"**These people…Resurrection. I have heard of them.**" he stated.

"**You have?**" I asked, surprised that he would have.

"**Yes. I know that they are very dangerous. And they have no honor. They kill without remorse, or honor. They fear nothing." he explained.**

"**Yes, I know.**" I said.

"**Then you also know that they will stop at nothing to make sure that you are halted in your efforts.**" Tanaka stated.

I just nodded my head. Tanaka sighed.

"**What will you do when you leave this place?**" he asked.

I didn't need a moment to think on that.

"**Break into the temple and steal the map.**" I said.

Tanaka allowed himself to have his eyebrow shoot up.

"**You realize that you will die if you do that?**" Tanaka said.

"**Yes. But I'll make sure that Draco lives. He has to clear his name.**" I explained.

"**Hmm. Then you should know that you wouldn't be the first thief in that temple.**" He said.

My eyes must have been wide with shock, because he kept explaining.

"**There have been many thefts from that particular temple. Most recently, a Yakuza clan has claimed to have stolen a priceless artifact. One that holds no power, yet is powerful enough to resurrect the dead.**" he explained.

Shit.

"**A Yakuza clan stole the map?**" I asked.

He just nodded his head. I sighed in distress.

"**What do they plan on doing with it?**" I asked.

"**Most likely? Or least likely?**" he asked.

"**Both.**"

"**Most likely, they'll sell the map to the highest bidder. It is least likely that they will hand it over without a price.**" He said.

It only took exactly eight seconds to reply to his comments. I don't know how I knew that it was eight seconds. I just know.

"**I can't let that happen.**" I said.

"**And what do you intend to do?**" he asked.

"**Steal it.**"

Tanaka gave me a look of "Are you stupid?"

"**You realize of course that the map is being stored in the Bank of Japan's Offsite Safety Deposit Center?**" he said.

"**So?**"

"**So? That place has greater security than your WIA Operations Center.**" Tanaka said.

"**I like a challenge.**" I said, smirking.

Tanaka rolled his eyes and sighed. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and finally looked me in the eye.

"**I must be insane, but I will help you. I have equipment you could use.**" He stated.

My heart shot up into the air with pure excitement, yet dread. There was one minor detail he was missing.

"**Draco will need to help as well. This is at least a three man job.**" I said.

He nodded his head in agreement. We finished our sake in silence. After that, Tanaka went to his own room to sleep, while I went back to the guest room with Draco. He was sitting down on the bed, which, much to his distaste was on the floor. He shot up into the air when I walked through the shoji, and ran over to give me a hug. Actually, he took about two steps. Anyway, I hugged him back.

"What's this for?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't know. I just missed you." Draco said.

Our foreheads connected yet again. We were still holding each other. It was nice.

"Harry?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Who is Tanaka?" he asked.

I sighed. I motioned for him to sit down with me on the bed. I couldn't talk to him face to face though. I don't know why, I just couldn't.

"Yoshida Tanaka was the director for the NSC." I started off.

"What? Then what are we doing here? He could turn us in!"

"He won't. He holds a great contempt for the NSC. Actually, he only has contempt for the current director, because he is an idiot."

"I thought it was called the National Security Council?"

"It is. Tanaka used to be the director of the Intelligence Division. The other chairpersons are military, or high ranking government officials."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Tanaka left right after I was recruited. I didn't meet him until about two years into my career. A friend of mine had died in a raid and I was very grief stricken. I traveled here to Japan, cause Jack wanted me to get away and find some peace."

What I didn't tell Draco was that my friend died saving my life from hailing gunfire. I'm still unable to forgive myself for what happened.

"After I initially arrived, I decided to take my anger and grief on a patron in a bar. I was thrown out of the bar after I decided that one patron wasn't enough. Tanaka found me unconscious on the street and brought me here.

"He knew who I was right from the beginning. I don't know exactly how he knew, but I have a feeling that he was the one who initially wanted to recruit me.

"Anyway, after I came to and a lot of chit chat, he began teaching me things. Things about life and love…death and destruction. He also taught me some things that I didn't know about being a spy that I should have known. Like subtlety."

I could tell Draco was smirking.

"We kept in touch over the years…but both of us knew that I should never come here unless it is extremely important." I explained.

"I'd say that this is extremely important." Draco said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Tanaka says that the map was stolen by a Yakuza clan." I told Draco.

Draco sighed in frustration.

"But he's agreed to help us get it back." I said.

"How are we going to get it back?" Draco asked.

"Simple. We are going to steal it."

"How?"

"Don't know yet. But we will. And you are going to be the one to do it."

"What!"

Three days passed after that conversation. It was an interesting three days, because Tanaka had "influenced" a great many people to tell him about the ODC, which that information proved to be vital. I had to teach Draco some Japanese phrases to be more respectable for his role. I also had to perfect his American accent (his parents made him take acting classes when he was eight and forced him to take them up to his fifth year at Hogwarts). Although the most interesting thing that happened was Tanaka teaching us how to properly disperse KOLOKOL-1...which is otherwise known as Russian knockout gas.

On the fourth day, Tanaka rented a van and parked it three blocks away from the ODC. Draco and I were sitting in back, attaching our two-way radios to the back of our ears. Tanaka was hacking away at a laptop, setting up several programs that we would need. Once he was finished, he gave me a quick nod, telling me that everything was ready. I nodded back and exited the van, giving Draco a look that said "I'll come back."

I walked down two blocks, and then turned into an alley. The alley connected to another one, which led to the rear access to the building. Technically, this was an emergency exit, but it was the best way to get into the building without alerting the guards to my presence. Well, after disabling the fire alarm and picking the lock on the door of course.

When I arrived at the door, I made sure to look around for hidden security cameras…just in case. When I didn't see any, I moved toward the door, picking the lock first so I could get inside. Once I broke the inside lock, I slowly opened the door and quickly cut the wires that would have turned on the fire alarm. Once I closed the door, I found myself in a hallway.

Just what the blueprints showed.

I turned right and walked down the hallway, counting the doors along the way. When I reached the fifth door to my right, I stopped. I pulled out a gas mask and put it on. After that, I pulled out a gas canister, which was filled with the KOLOKOL-1 and pulled off the pin. I opened the door just a crack and slipped the canister inside, quickly shutting the door afterwards. I then waited forty-five seconds, then walked inside.

This room was the security room. This room controlled the security system for the entire building. The room was filled with television monitors, which showed what the cameras at that specific location saw. There were VCRs and DVRs recording the footage, just to be safe. There was only one computer terminal. The guard who was in charge of the security cameras was knocked out, and would be for about three hours. Just to make it seem like he took a nap on the job.

I pulled off my mask and pushed the other chair that was in the room toward the computer terminal and sat down.

"This is Phoenix. I've successfully infiltrated the building. Attempting to access the security system." I reported.

"Copy that Phoenix. Moving in." Draco said.

Draco was the key to everything in this. Hopefully we would be able to get through this without having to go into a blaze of gunfire.

Anyway, I began hacking into the system, which didn't take me long, considering that this was a very simple computer system. Once I was in, I got ready to access the camera system.

"**This is Phoenix. I've hacked into the security system. Awaiting your instructions.**" I reported.

"**Copy that. Get ready to loop the footage. Wait for Dragon's signal.**" Tanaka ordered.

"**Copy.**" I said. "Good luck, Dragon."

I turned toward the monitors to watch. Draco walked through the front entrance. He looked just like any normal, American businessman, briefcase and all. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a blood red tie. The white button up really brought out the tie.

The shoes of course, were Gucci. Nothing but the best for Draco.

He was greeted by a short, fat and very ugly Japanese man that somehow reminded me of that evil, conniving bitch Umbridge.

"Ah, Mr. Riker. A pleasure to meet you." the Japanese man said, shaking Draco's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Himura." Draco said with a perfect American accent.

Though I still could detect a hint of disgust in Draco's voice. He must have seen the resemblance as well.

Himura motioned for Draco to follow him. Whilst they were walking, I prayed that Draco would be able to keep up the act.

"I trust that you are enjoying your stay in Tokyo?" Himura asked.

"Yes, I am. **Tell me, is it always this easy to get around in the city?**" Draco asked in perfect Japanese.

I smiled.

"**Yes it is. At least for me.** I did not think you would know Japanese, Mr. Riker." Himura said, surprised yet pleased.

"Yes well, I might be coming here more often." Draco said.

At that point, they had walked through the very long lobby to the security checkpoint. The only called it that because of the metal detectors that were there.

Himura walked through first, after removing all five of his rings, his watch and his wallet. Draco placed the briefcase on the conveyor belt that would take it through an x-ray machine, removed his wallet and his watch and walked though. Nothing happened.

That was a sigh of relief on my part.

"**This is Phoenix. Dragon has made it through the security checkpoint. Both him and Himura are entering the elevator.**" I reported.

"**Copy that, Phoenix. Get ready to proceed with phase three.**"

It was at that point that I began to pray.

While Himura and Draco were in the elevator, Draco made small chat with the disgusting man.

Half of that stuff was things that I didn't really want to know about.

I should probably explain what the next part of the plan is, shouldn't I?

Well see, Himura is the manager of the ODC. He is the only one who can open the safety deposit boxes…at least, he is the only one who can open the ones that really matter, which are in sub-basement seven. The safety deposit boxes are opened by first having his handprint scanned, then typing in the specific box number to unlock the door to the box. So you see, we figured that we either had to cut off the guy's hand, or get him to open it for us.

We went with the latter. Something about how "unethical" it was to cut off someone's hand.

Anyway, once Draco and Himura reached the sub-basement, they walked down a small hallway to a very big, very thick, steel door. Himura placed his hand on a glass object, which must have been the handprint scanner, because the door opened right after that. Once they were inside the room, it was my turn.

"This is Phoenix. Make sure that he doesn't open any boxes. I'm going to prep for the loop. Acknowledge by saying that this place is quite impressive." I told Draco, already uploading the program, which would loop the feed.

"This place is quite impressive, Mr. Himura." Draco told him.

"Thank you, Mr. Riker. You know, this place was originally…" Himura trailed off.

Boy, could that guy talk.

It took me about thirty seconds to prep the loop.

"Okay Dragon, make it happen." I said.

At that moment, Draco pulled out what looked like a thing of breath spray, which had a plastic casing. Inside it was breath spray on one side, but if you pushed a hidden button on the side, it would spray the person with KOLOKOL-1. He pulled off the cap and gave himself a couple sprays in the mouth, thankfully not giving himself the knockout gas. Himura gave him a look that said "What the fuck?" however, because he didn't show this off when he went through the metal detectors, and it seemed very weird.

"Sorry, nervous habit. Would you like some?" Draco asked, his acting perfect.

"Why not?" Himura said.

Bingo.

Draco ever so subtly changed his grip on the spray and gave three quick sprays to Himura. He was fine for a few seconds, and then collapsed. Draco caught him and "tried" to revive him. Meanwhile I was carefully looping the feed. It would only work for about three minutes, but that was more than enough time.

"Okay Dragon, feed is looped. You have three minutes."

Draco quickly hoisted Himura up and brought him to the handprint scanner that was inside the room. He placed Himura's hand onto the scanner and once it was accepted, he typed in the box number, which was seven. (Note: We had that information after several hours of interrogating someone who was pretty stubborn…) The door that held the box unlocked.

Draco had just two minutes left.

Draco then opened the next door, which held a briefcase inside. He opened the briefcase and found what we were looking for.

The map.

It was a very old piece of paper, probably papyrus. It was encased in a plexiglas frame, to preserve it. Draco then pulled that out and put it into his own briefcase.

Draco had one minute left.

He then put the other briefcase back into the box, closed both doors and pulled Himura back to the spot where he fell.

He pulled it off.

This time, he really did try to revive Himura, whilst I stopped the loop. It was perfect. Himura woke up forty-five seconds later, asking what happened. Draco said that he just had a fainting episode.

Oddly enough, Himura believed him. Draco then told him that they should continue another day, so that Himura could go to his doctor. Himura agreed.

I thought we were out of the woods, until I looked at the other monitors and saw a frightening sight. In the lobby, there was one of the world's most dangerous people

Carly Peyton.

Let me tell you something. Carly Peyton and I have crossed paths many times in the past ten years. She is considered very dangerous by many governments, due the fact that if anyone tries to get in her way, she will brutally murder him or her. I have nearly lost Lydia several times to this woman.

See, she was a KGB agent, right before the fall of the Soviet Union. After that, she went out on her own, deciding that money and power of the underworld was much better to have than patriotism. I crossed paths with her eight years ago, on my first assignment with Lydia. When we were about to apprehend the drug cartel, Carly came out of nowhere with an M4 and tried to kill us. Needless to say, due to my hero complex, I made Lydia go after the cartel whilst I fought Carly. After both of us ran out of ammo, we both got into a fistfight, and eventually she somehow got the best of me and got away. Ever since then, we have fought continuously over and over again, trying to best each other.

Neither of us has won yet.

I jumped out of my seat and started to run to the lobby.

"**This is Phoenix, we have a problem.**"

"**What is it?**"

"**Carly Peyton is here.**"

"**What!**"

"**Don't worry, I'll take care of her and make sure that Dragon has a clean getaway.**"

Right after that, I walked into the lobby. I looked a bit out of place, wearing a nice dress shirt, black slacks, loafers and a trench coat. Everyone else was wearing suits. Even Carly, whom I could clearly see.

I walked across the lobby and discreetly pulled out my pistol. I walked up behind her and pointed the pistol at her back, right where her stomach was.

"Move and you're dead." I said quietly.

She didn't turn her head or anything, but I could tell that she was smirking.

"Well well, if it isn't Garret Bristow. Tell me, what are you doing here in this fine establishment?" she asked, still smirking.

You will never know how annoying that woman is.

"That is none of your concern, Carly. Tell me, what are you doing here?" I asked, not really caring.

I was more concerned about the fact that she was in the building, rather than the reason that she was there.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, sneering.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said, being a complete smart ass.

"Hm, well, not gonna tell. But tell me, is it true that the great Garret Bristow has gone renegade?" she asked, faking sweetness.

God, this woman was annoying.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said, sneering.

"Oh! Ha ha ha…it's true isn't it? You have! Well, welcome to our world." she said, faking her praise.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Draco coming out of the elevator through my peripheral vision. It was then that I made a big mistake.

"Whatever…you've been sent here to stop us?" I asked.

"Stop you? I didn't even know you were here? And who is us?" she asked, curious.

At that point, I said a very loud shit in my head.

"Never mind. You're not working for Resurrection?" I asked, confused.

"Ha! You think that I'd work for people like them? You've got to be joking Garret. I would never work for people like them. You of all people should know that." she said in a matter of fact tone.

That bit of information surprised me.

"So whom are you working for?" I asked, not expecting to get an answer.

"That, Garret, you should know. Because this is all about you." she said.

That really confused me. All the while, Draco was about ten feet from the exit.

"What?" I asked.

"You still don't understand the game, do you?" she said, really confusing me.

At that point, Draco reached the exit and was out the door.

"Move in the next three minutes and I'll kill you myself." I said.

I quickly walked to the exit and was out the door. I caught up to Draco and guided him to the same alley I was in earlier. Instead of turning left, we turned right, toward the van. We weren't even ten feet from the turning point when I heard someone walking behind us.

"Oh Garret!" Carly said in a singsong voice.

Draco looked at me to ask who that was but I cut him off.

"Run!" I barked.

This time, he obeyed.

I turned around to find Carly standing there. I pointed my pistol at her, but in the blink of an eye, she was already up to me and disarming me. I honestly don't know how she did it, but it involved hitting me in the face.

I stumbled backwards a bit and looked at her. She took the pistol apart. I ran up to her and punched her in the face. I attempted to do so again, but she blocked and hit me with her own fist. It then turned into a constant block and hit fight, until I hit her in the face with my elbow, with her retaliating by giving me a good roundhouse kick. After that, we somehow ended up grabbing each other's throats, squeezing, choking each other.

"Go to hell!" I wheezed.

"You first baby." she wheezed back.

At that point, she did the most random thing possible.

She pulled me forward and crushed her lips onto mine.

She fucking kissed me!

But she distracted me long enough to hit me in the face, causing me to stumble back a bit. I thought it was going to be the end of me, until the van came up out of nowhere. We must have moved quite a bit. The side door opened up, revealing Draco with a combat shotgun in his hands, pointing it at Carly. Seeing this, Carly became quite stunned, but moved just in the nick of time to dodge his shot. Draco then fired a couple more shots, sending her off.

I climbed into the van, shutting the door behind me. Tanaka hit the gas and started to drive as fast as he could, weaving through the traffic as best he could as well.

I grabbed the shotgun from Draco and walked up to the front. I could see from the side mirrors that we were being chased, so I opened up the back door. I aimed, and fired. I managed to hit the car, but I couldn't tell who was inside.

It bought us enough time to pull onto a side road, where Tanaka pulled over.

"You two must leave. Now!" he said.

"Wait! You speak-"

"Not now, Draco. Harry, you two must get out of the country, now!" Tanaka said.

I was in shock. I knew that Tanaka could speak English, but I didn't expect him to sacrifice himself. I was shaking my head "No", but he gave me a look that said, "Just do it."

I sighed and nodded my head. I grabbed the briefcase and Draco, and apparated us back to the house. Once we assessed ourselves, I opened up the briefcase. Inside were documents to get Draco and me out of the country, along with the laptop and the Mobili Agenda. I carefully pulled out the map. This map was well over a thousand years old. Draco took a good look at it and he could see the same thing I saw.

The map showed Hogwarts, the entire Forbidden Forest and a small cave like marking. On one side of the Forest was Hogwarts and the Lake, while the other side showed a meadow with the cave.

"I know where this is! This is about ten kilometers away from a cabin that I used to go to when I was younger." Draco said.

"Then let's go there. From there, we can go to the cave."

Draco nodded.

I grabbed Draco and apparated us to the Tokyo airport.


	14. The Angels of Death

A/N: Be very excited, because I am almost done with Part 1! Yay!

Anyway, I know that I warned you in the beginning of the story, but I'll warn you again that someone will die. And you probably know who it is...or at least, you should.

I also warn you, that The Man will be revealed, but not the identity of Angela Foley, whom I also warned isn't who you think she is.

To the reviewers-

**jojosylvia: **Sorry, but they don't go back to Hogwarts...but I know what you mean about the sacraficing thing...

**hittocerebattosai: **Glad you liked it!

**I-read-2-much: **Really happy that you liked it!

**ShellyD1982:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I'm not sure how many people want to kill Harry...and you'll find out about Dumbledore in the next and final chapter! And I loved that compliment!

**About the Next Chapter**- The next chapter will be the final chapter to this Part of the Three Words Trilogy. This is going to be the end of Harry telling the tale, and any unanswered questions will be answered in the next chapter...except for those that have to be answered int the other stories...like who is behind _everything_. So, hopefully you'll like the next chapter.

Summery: Part 1 of 3. HD Slash, Post Hogwarts. Partial Repost. Ten years ago, Harry ran away to protect Draco from himself. Now, he is a secret agent being thrusted into a situation where not only will he have to protect Draco physically from evils that threaten the world, but another part of his destiny will be revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

And now, I present: Three Words.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Angels of Death

Leaving Japan wasn't all that hard, considering Tanaka had covered our escape by providing the documents we needed to get out of the country. The really hard part was not knowing whether Tanaka was alive or dead. Sure, I knew that he most likely would be dead, by either Carly's hands or by those within Resurrection. But I knew then and I know now that I shouldn't linger on these thoughts.

So I'll move us to the point of where Draco and I were on the plane, moving toward our seats. Draco again got to sit in the window seat, whilst I sat in the aisle seat. For some reason, Draco was always excited when he sat in those damn seats. I think it was the excitement of seeing things at hundreds of feet in the air. It might've reminded him of broom riding. Yeah. I think that's what it was.

Anyway, the plane ride there was silent until we were about a third of the way there. It was then that Draco wanted to start talking about things that weren't exactly forbidden, but rather they were topics that should have waited until the whole thing was over.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hm?"

"When all this is over…what do you want to do? Besides come back to England?" he asked.

I didn't need to think about that. I already knew what I wanted to do…what I wanted to become.

"There's a lot I want to do, Draco. I mean, what wouldn't I want to do? There's so much that I missed out on after I left. And I can't bring myself to tell you everything I want to do…simply cause it's highly inappropriate in public."

Draco turned _very_ red after that. But he had a _very_ big smirk on his face, knowing the general lines of what I was talking about.

"But I can tell you the gist of it. After all this is over…I want to go back to England with you. I want to start a new life with you. I want to buy a house out in the country…by the sea. With a lot of land and trees…a big backyard for our kids to run around in…with a dog. Or two. I want a peaceful life. Away from all this. That's what I want to do."

He looked at me and smiled.

"That's all you want?" he said jokingly.

I just smiled back.

"Well…I do like the sound of that. You sure you want kids with me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…it's just…I figured that you would want to have kids right away."

"Not right away, silly. Maybe in a year or two."

"Ah…okay. You sure?"

"Yep."

"You know it'll be tough right?"

"Yeah. But it'll be worth it. Besides, I would the favorite parent anyway."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Just because."

"Yeah right!"

We laughed silently. The prospect of having kids didn't terrify me, surprisingly. It's strange…most people want to have kids sometime in their lives, but when it comes time for the issue to come up, usually it isn't the right time for that person. But with me, it was okay. The idea itself excited me. I knew it would be tough to actually have children, especially in this day and age, but I was ready for the challenge.

Anyway, when were about halfway there, I opened up the laptop and accessed the Internet application. Draco watched my fluid movements over my shoulder, trying to figure out what the hell I was doing. When I accessed my email, I found that there were two messages. One from Jack and one from Hermione. I opened up Jack's first.

_Harry-_

_Things out here are okay, but I thought I should touch base with you, just to be safe. But I don't have long, so I'll get to the point._

_In the past week, Resurrection has ceased all activity. No one can figure out why, but it is scaring the hell out of everyone in the intelligence community. Hell, it's even scaring those in the Underworld. Everyone thinks that they are preparing for something big. I don't doubt it._

_Oh, and two people who look like you have been spotted in Tokyo…along with someone who looks a lot like Carly Peyton. Please don't tell me about it, just letting you know._

_Take care, _

_Jack_

I felt a little worried after that. But I knew that this would be over soon, so the worry went away after that. I then opened up Hermione's email, where she told me to access my instant messenger program ASAP. She also left her screen name. I signed on right away. Here's the transcript.

**fallenangel0731**: _Hermione? What's wrong?_

**oracle919**: _Harry! I have some very important information for you!_

**fallenangel0731**: _Okay, okay, calm down. What's up?_

**oracle919**: _After you left, I did some research on the cup. I found the most extraordinary things, Harry._

**fallenangel0731**: _Okay…what, exactly?_

**oracle919**: _Well, for one, I know how the thing was created._

**fallenangel0731**: _So do I. The cup was forged, but couldn't work even with the strongest of magic, so when Salazar realized that only an Ascended Being could bring back the dead, he sealed one into the cup._

**oracle919**: _Yes, but he also realized that only women can create life here on earth. So, he sealed in the First._

**fallenangel0731**: _The First?_

**oracle919**: _The First Ascended Being._

**fallenangel0731**: _What!_

**oracle919**: _It gets better. Only woman…so it was a female. Care to guess who it was?_

**fallenangel0731**: _Who?_

**oracle919**: _Eve._

**fallenangel0731**: _Eve? As in the Eve of Genesis? _

**oracle919**: _As in the first woman of the Earth. _

**fallenangel0731**: _But how? How did she Ascend?_

**oracle919**: _She ate the Forbidden Fruit of the Tree of Knowledge. She was the first to actually ascend to a higher plane of existence through evolution. I don't know how, since the Ones who Ascend don't really like to share their secrets. But I can tell you that they were very angry that Salazar did this. Apparently after he committed the deed, they all sent him to Hell, body and soul. _

**fallenangel0731**: _Oh my god. So he sealed in the first woman…wow._

**oracle919**: _I also have information on what needs to be done. All you need is the body…and blood of the deceased._

**fallenangel0731**: _That's all? But what if the person has been dead for a century?_

**oracle919**: _I don't know…even with the oldest books, I couldn't know how this is done. Sorry._

**fallenangel0731**: _Don't be. Thanks for the info._

**oracle919**: _Your welcome. Be careful._

**fallenangel0731**: _I will._

I closed the laptop and looked at Draco. He was paler than normal. He was afraid of what would happen.

Truth be told, so was I.

Let's zoom ahead here. I'll briefly tell you the things that happened up to the point of where we arrived at the Malfoy cabin. First Draco and I arrived in London airport, where we went through customs very easily, due to Tanaka's documents. We then went from there to the streets of London, where we met with a muggle contact of mine, who provided me with a pair of pistols and clips of ammo. From there we apparated just about half a kilometer outside the cabin.

We hiked the rest of the way to the cabin. We knew that it would be best to wait until morning to search the cave. We discussed at great length the risk we were about to take, but we had no choice. We knew that the Cup was our only bargaining chip.

Once we arrived at the cabin, I let Draco open the door…after I taught him how, of course. Somehow, I think that the skill of lock picking shouldn't be taught to just everyone, and apparently I might've made a mistake in teaching him that skill.

Anyway, as soon as Draco got the door open, we went inside. The inside of the cabin revealed a surprisingly good feeling. It was a homey sort of place. There was just basic furniture, a stone fireplace, firewood in the living room. The kitchen had a sink (with running water), cabinets full of dry food and pots. There was a wood stove, and an axe in the cabinet to chop wood in the back. The bathroom was simple, with only a shower, a toilet and sink. There were two bedrooms, both with big beds, but still very basic beds. The comforters however, were surprisingly deep red.

We would defiantly be comfortable there.

After a little debating (with me winning), Draco started cooking dinner, while I started a fire. Draco had decided to make a stew out of the dry food and as soon as I got the fire going, I decided to take another minute or two to check my email one last time in the bedroom. Not so surprisingly enough, I had one message from John.

_Harry-_

_After our last chat, I did everything I could to find information on The Grand Design and who could possibly be influencing us. _

_This is the only thing I could find on The Grand Design. It's a prophecy, made by the Delphi Oracle. I'm not good at translating from Greek, so I hope it's accurate. Hopefully it will help._

'_The Time is coming._

_The balance will be swayed_

_And the design flawed_

_The Keeper will come_

_The Keeper will restore_

_But a price must be paid_

_And empires, will fall.'_

_No idea what it means. _

_Anyway, the people who could be influencing us? No idea…except for highly powerful witches or wizards. Sorry that I couldn't help you more on that._

_Hope you're okay._

_John_

Draco walked in the moment I closed the laptop. He was holding two bowls in his hands, both of them filled with stew. I grabbed one from him and sat down on the couch in the living room. He sat down next to me, and we started eating. The stew was surprisingly good. I had no idea Draco could cook. I remember him making me do all the cooking at Grimmauld Place. So where this side of Draco came from, I had no idea. I made a note to further inquire on that topic…so much for the note.

Isn't it amazing on how we as human beings perceive things? I mean, think about it. We all live day-to-day, always ignorant of things that happen in the world. We always think, "Glad that didn't happen to me.", but when it does, then we want to tell the entire world to just shut up about their pain, because ours is happening right now. And what's even worse, is the fact that we all think that we'll be able to do anything. We all think that death won't happen, but when it does, we wonder why it had to happen.

I'm babbling again, aren't I?

Well, I'll get back to my story now.

After we ate and talked a little bit, we began to plan our trip tomorrow. Obviously we knew that this was probably going to be dangerous, but we didn't care. We were both excited. We knew that our "adventure" was coming to a close, and we both were eager to start our new lives.

How little we knew…

That night, I couldn't sleep. Draco was sleeping peacefully and I don't know how he managed to do that, but he did. I crept from the bed quietly, just to make sure I didn't wake him. I went through the living room and out the front door. I went through my pockets and pulled out a cigarette and my lighter. Once lit, I took a very long drag. Right after I did however, I noticed something.

The forest was quiet. And there was no wind.

But what amazed me, was that there was a cricket in the air. It wasn't flying. It was still. Like it was frozen.

I didn't even have a chance to pull out my gun before he appeared.

"Don't even bother, it won't work on me." the man said.

He was about six foot, with long dirty blond hair. It framed his face quite well however, because he had bigger lips and a large nose. But it wasn't that big, because somehow it brought out his dark brown eyes. He was wearing black slacks, black shoes, black button up and a…yep, you guessed it, black trench coat.

I gave him a look that said "Who the fuck are you?" I put my hand back at my side and looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You should know me Harry. You have escaped me many times. Though some of the ones you care about haven't." he said.

There was a cold tone in his voice. I didn't like it. But I really didn't know who he was.

"Seriously. Who are you?" I asked again, this time being more forceful.

"I am the one thing that you do not fear. I am the one thing that has shaped your life. I am the one thing that has made you who you are today." he said with a creepy tone.

"Okay. Start talking or I'll kick your ass." I threatened, really ready to do so.

"I am The Angel of Death." he stated and right after, I dropped my cigarette.

Let's stop here for just a second.

Now, I know that you must be thinking, "What the _hell_ did he smoke?", but I assure you, that this entity came out and talked to me. This was the strangest thing that I have ever encountered in my life, and I am telling you the truth. I know that you might not believe me on it, but hey, I'm Harry Potter for God's sake, strange is in my job description. So this sort of thing is always bound to happen to me in my life.

Talking with The Angel of Death. Yeah, that is very strange.

Okay, now we can continue.

"You're The Angel of Death?" I asked, not believing.

"I am. I am also offended by the one who takes my name." he said, seriously offended.

"Right. So, if I try to punch you…" I said, balling a fist.

"You don't want to do that." he said, trying to convince me otherwise.

Unfortunately, I didn't listen. I moved as fast as I could toward him and attempted to punch him. He merely waved his hand in my direction. Somehow, that wave sent some kind of energy at me, which threw me back about ten feet, thereby making me land on my ass. I got up on my feet and proceeded to attack him again, where this time he didn't wave his hand, but he…oh, what's a good word? Ah, here we go, transformed. He went from being human, to becoming something very scary looking. The thing was about twenty feet tall, and very big. It was similar to a dementor, but it had black wings, and the hands were bone. Needless to say, it scared me. A lot.

"CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS HARRY POTTER! I WAS FORGED IN THE INFERNO OF CREATION, AND YOU CANNOT HARM ME!" it said in a voice that boomed.

I was already on my knees and very, very freaked out. I knew then, that this guy was the real deal.

And just like that, he morphed back into human form. He walked over to me and helped me up. I don't know what he did, but somehow he got me to calm down.

"Are you going to try and attack me again?" he asked.

I shook my head meekly. What could I say, the guy is the fucking Angel of Death!

"Good. Now, we can get down to business."

"What business could you…wait, you're not here to kill me, are you?" I asked, still quite frightened.

He gave me a small smile.

"No, I am not."

I sighed in relief and quietly thanked God for letting me live.

"Okay…then what are you here for?" I asked, nervous.

He sighed in distress.

"It is strange to me. I've never felt this…I have grown fond of you, Harry Potter. So I feel that it is my duty to warn you." he explained.

"Warn me?" I questioned.

I began wondering what The Angel of Death could possibly want to warn me about.

"Yes. You will be dying for a long time…but I am afraid that Draco will die today." he said.

The shock hit me hard. I couldn't believe that this thing was saying that.

"What?" I said, shocked.

He nodded.

"Yes. Draco will die today." he said.

I looked toward the ground. I really didn't believe what he was saying.

"No. I won't let that happen." I said quietly.

"I am sorry, Harry Potter. But Draco must die today. The Grand Design demands it." he explained.

"Screw the Grand Design! I am not allowing that to happen!" I yelled.

"You don't actually believe that you can stop, do you? You really think that you can defy the Grand Design? You really think that you can stop me from doing my job?" He asked.

"I can damn well try!" I said, pulling out my gun.

"No you cannot!" he said, raising his voice.

"And why not!" I yelled.

"Because, Harry Potter! He is _destined_ to die this day! He _will_ die before the sun rises!" he said.

I shook my head in denial.

"He won't. You can stop this! Take me instead!" I said, really willing to die.

"I can't! You still your own destiny to fulfill!" he said.

"Screw destiny! I won't let you take him!" I yelled.

"You have no choice in the matter, Harry Potter!" he yelled back.

"I do! And so do you! And I'm making mine, right now!" I yelled.

After that, I ran toward the direction of the cave.

It took me almost an hour to get to the cave. I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt thank goodness, but these shoes, without socks, were killing me. My gun was tucked in the back of my jeans, between my pants and boxers. The cave entrance was ominous, and there was only darkness that I could see. I wasn't smart enough to bring a flashlight, but I lived with that. What was even better, though, was the fact that I saw blood on the outer entrance to the cave.

And it was fresh.

I slowly walked into the cave, expecting to see just a simple cave and a simple box. Instead I found the cave to have some tiled flooring, which I figured led to where the cup must be. I followed the path downward, and it showed that someone was here, because there were torches lit along the walls. And there were dead bodies all along the way. All of them bloody. And all of their heads had been shot.

At that point, I drew my gun and cocked it.

I followed the path down until I reached the end, where there was a wall and a door. The door was already opened, so I crept inside. Inside was a chamber full of stalagmites, an alter and a pedestal. On top of the pedestal was The Cup. It was a simple cup, made of wood. Nothing special looking about it. It was there as well that I saw someone huddling over the alter. It was there that I realized, that this person was The Man. It was there, that I realized that I knew The Man.

It was Angel.

I gasped. And he turned around to face me. He had a solemn look on his face.

"I knew that you'd find me." he said quietly.

I was too shocked to speak.

"You see, I wasn't trying to kill you, Harry. I wasn't trying to get to The Cup. I was just trying to make sure that you didn't find me." he said sadly.

"But why?" I asked, still shocked.

"Because Harry. Love is what made me do this. Love is what drove me to search and search. Love is what made me kill people. Love…has nearly destroyed everything."

"No. Why would you want to resurrect some psycho witch?"

"She is not psychotic. She is my light and hope. She is my dream. She is my life. And my death."

"You're sick."

I pointed my gun at him.

"You think that you are going kill me?" he said in a deadly voice.

"I can't allow you to do this." I said, equally as deadly.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I allowed him to draw his gun. I knew that one of us was going to die today, me in Draco's place.

At least, that's what I thought.

Suddenly, Angel fired his gun, I didn't have time to move. Time seemed to slow. And then Draco apparated in front of me. My eyes went wide opening shock and disbelief as he took the bullet. The bullet hit his heart. I didn't need to be in front of him to see that. Three more bullets hit him after that. Two pierced his abdomen and the other pierced his neck.

He fell slowly. I moved slowly. I caught him and cradled him in my arms. I held him. I knew that he was dying.

"Draco! Stay with me, baby! Please stay with me!" I remember saying/crying.

I remember begging him to hold on. He looked at me though. He looked at me with his piercing grey eyes. Those eyes…I'll never forget them. He gave me a look that said "I love you." And then they started to close.

"No! NO! Draco! Stay with me! Please!" I begged.

And then they were closed.

And then, his final breath was exhaled.

He died in my arms.

I held his body tight to mine, not caring that his blood was all over me. I cried. I don't know how long I cried for. I just know that I started crying, and I couldn't stop. The tears wouldn't stop. I didn't want them to. I didn't care. I just knew at that point, that I wanted to die as well.

I don't know when he did, but Angel was standing over me. I looked up at him with such hatred and loathing. He pointed the gun at my head. I didn't care.

I closed my eyes and waited.

But he never pulled the trigger. He never got a chance to.

For it was then that I opened my eyes again. And I just looked at him. Somehow, that look did what Death had done earlier. It sent Angel flying.

Into a stalagmite. It pierced his neck, nearly severing his head. His blood went all around the room, staining everything. The Cup, the alter, the body, me and Draco.

It didn't matter after that anymore.

Draco was dead.

And I was alone.

And that is the end of my tale for you.


	15. Shepard's Prayer

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, besides the plot I have created and the characters I have created. J.K. Rowling owns this universe.

* * *

**READ THIS FIRST!**

A/N: Well, here it is. The final Chapter to Part 1 of the Three Words Trilogy. It's amazing that it's finally finished, but I still can't believe it myself. It was only a few months ago that I first created this. I changed the ending so many times and I finally got satisfied with this. But even still, there are still a few things that I should explain.

One, there is still evil out there for Harry to fight. This Trilogy is my story, my creation, my masterpiece of how Harry deals with this evil, and how his destiny is already chosen for him. It also brings up the question of whether or not we really do create our own destinies, or are they already decided for us.

This also raises the issues of religion and how it affects us.

And there are still questions on whether or not there are beings that are far more powerful than us.

But, even so, I must credit where my ideas came from. All of them basically came from great television shows. The first being **Alias**, I mean come on, without that show, I'd get nothing. The next is from **Charmed**, which surmises the Grand Design. Another is **Stargate SG-1**, who show off the Ascended Ones. And last, but not least, I credit the television show **Angel**, where I get the brooding and the whole serving the greater good type thing.

Now, on a slightly different note, I will say this once, and only once. I did warn you all that Draco would die in the beginning of the story. It was actually in the first few lines.

_Everything I come into contact with becomes damaged. Just look at what's happened in my life... _

Him.

Damn him. No don't. I just think that this whole thing wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lived. If I hadn't lived, he would still have been alive. And safe.

I did this because of the fact that Draco did have to die in the story. Not because I hate the guy or anything, but because it will allow Harry to evolve on who he is going to be. So I am sorry if I did upset you all because of this, but still, Draco had to die. He will not be back in this story, but he will be in the other two stories. I will reveal a bit about the next part by showing you the summary I am going to be using.

_It's been six months since Draco's death, but Harry still is haunted by his memory. Despite this however, he continues his battle against evil that threatens the world, but what's even worse, his destiny is finally revealed to him. Accepting his destiny however could be challenging, as he must deal with a new partner, an old attraction, friends passing on and old enemies returning. But even still, in despite of these challenges, Harry fights both his destiny and his greatest enemy.  
_

So, what do you think?

Anyway, I hope that you all liked this story, and I hope that you will all review.

Finally, I must thank my new Betas, **iamanevilgenius** and **I am the muse of the evil genius**, not only taking the time and the challenge of being my Beta, but for seriously giving me hope that I can become a better writer everyday. Thank you.

Thank you all for reading this story. Thank you all for reviewing. And thank you all for inspiring me to be a writer.

Thank you.

And now I present, the final chapter of Three Words Part 1: Redemption.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15: Shepard's Prayer_  
_

_The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want._

Harry Potter knew that being in a church wouldn't give him any comfort. But he also knew that this was the only way to be sure that he had finally received the unattainable. That he had finally found redemption for his sins.

The memories of the events that preceded Draco's death were still fresh in his mind. They always would be. But they would never be as fresh as the memory of his death. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing would ever allow him to forget his death. Nothing would allow him to forget that Draco sacrificed himself so that Harry could live. Nothing could ever do that.

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:_

That was why he was in the church. Three months after his death, after some encouragement from the psychologist he was seeing, as part of his agreement with Jack. This church would either prove that he could indeed move on and live or break him. If he could move on, it would be slow, but it would still allow him to live. But if he broke, then not even death would give him peace.

_He leadeth me beside the still waters_

He moved slowly through the sanctuary toward the prayer vigil, where the statue of the Mother Mary stood, her arms open, ready to embrace all who came to her. To her right, were hundreds of candles, lit and unlit, for those who prayed to the Mother and hoped that their prayers would be answered. He picked a random candle and lit it with a match.

_He restoreth my soul:_

"For redemption." he whispered.

He knelt on the ground, and began to pray the rosary. And he remembered.

After he had killed Angel, he finally let go of Draco's body and laid it gently on the ground. He slowly got up and moved to the altar, to view the body of Angela Foley. He didn't care about what he should expect. In fact, he didn't care about anything. The only thing that mattered was that the love of his life was dead. And that he was utterly and finally, alone.

But before he could even take one step, the most peculiar thing happened.

A wisp of smoke emanated from the cup. And the smoke went to the body. And then, the body absorbed it. But what was interesting was the fact that the body seemed very small. And when the body was done absorbing the smoke, it moved. And it made noise. But not the noise one would expect.

It cried. But it didn't shed the tears of an adult. No, it shed the tears of a newborn child.

_He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

He slowly moved to the altar to find what he never expected to find. He found Angela Foley. But, she wasn't an evil witch. She was newborn child.

At first, he thought that this might be how the cup brought back the dead, but then he knew that this was not true. Angel did not want to bring back a dark witch, but rather, someone very dear to him. And then he noticed. The baby, Angela, did not have blue eyes.

They were grey.

And then, he had a theory. And then, he knew. Angela Foley was Angel's daughter.

He scooped up the newborn and turned around to find that both the bodies of Draco and Angel were gone. He was considerably upset for awhile, and all the more curious as to where two corpses of fully grown men could have disappeared off to. But it couldn't hold him back from what he needed to do. For He knew that Draco would never forgive him for not taking care of the precious newborn in his arms. So reluctantly, he decided to leave.

He Apparated from the cave with the beautiful Angela in his arms, still crying as she was a newborn. Now, Harry Potter knew nothing about babies, but he did know that singing sometimes helped them to calm down. But what he wanted more was for the precious one to sleep. He did not consciously know of any songs, but he didn't need to. For the words just spilled out of his mouth, like a river.

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death; I will fear no evil: for thou art with me;_

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life…you were only waiting for this moment to arise."  
_

The beautiful child known as Angela began to calm down, but not completely.

_  
"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life…you were only waiting for this moment to be free"  
_

The precious one was finally calm and starting to fall asleep.

_  
"Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night"  
_

She was so close to sleeping.

_  
"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life…you were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

_Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._

And finally, she was in dreamland.

Harry allowed himself to smile, but only for a few seconds. He could not smile for longer than that, otherwise he would forget. And he was to make sure that he would never forget the events of this day. But what he didn't think to notice, was that the sun was finally rising. And then he remembered the words of the powerful entity. And he knew then, that the entity could not do anything to change what was written in stone. And he shed another tear at that thought.

He composed himself again and moved quietly to the bedroom to open his laptop. Once there, he opened the Internet application and accessed his email. He sent a message to three different people, his friends. They all received the same five words from him.

_Need extraction at Malfoy cabin._

They all received the message seconds after it was sent. And they all were excited. For they knew that this whole affair was finally over. Finally, they would be able to spend their lives in peace…or at least, the peace that they already had. They arrived five minutes later, after securing their destination in their minds. They walked into the cabin, expecting celebration and joy.

Instead, they walked into grief and sorrow.

They all searched the cabin, looking for Draco, all of them knowing that Harry was with what looked like a child in the living room. When they could not find him, they all went to Harry, hoping and praying that their worst fears haven't occurred in this tranquil place.

All Harry did was nod and they knew.

They asked Harry to tell his tale, to tell them how this tragedy happened. Once told however, holes were created in the walls, tears were shed and the precious one awoke. But this time, she was calm. Because she knew that she was safe.

And loved.

Things were discussed and discussed, but in the end agreements were made. Jack Wiseman and Lydia Rourke apparated from the cabin to gather their supplies. John Marlowe went to the cave to retrieve The Cup of Salazar. And Harry, was left with the beautiful Angela. And it was then, that he had a thought.

He moved from the living room to the bedroom again, taking out the laptop that was known as the Mobili Agenda. He turned on the computer, which prompted him for the password.

He typed in Angela.

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies:_

And the computer accepted his password. It was a simple laptop, with only one program. He opened it and found complex computer program. But there was a list to the side of different categories. Field operatives, admin, techs, everything you can think of. And he knew that this organization was far more organized than most originally thought. But that didn't matter now. It would later, but not at this point.

Jack and Lydia returned about thirty minutes later, Jack carrying a briefcase, whilst Lydia carried a paper bag overflowing with items from a grocery store. From what Harry could tell, it was baby supplies. Together, the four of them, Angela included, Apparated to their next destination, Angela, Jack and Lydia on Side-Along.

Harry took them all to the familiar field and cozy house in the middle of nowhere. Jack was the one to ring the doorbell, and a very tired Ronald and Hermione Weasley answered the door. They stared wide-eyed at the four of them, and after the initial shock, they realized that their Harry was there. But then the confusion set in as they noticed that Draco was not with them. The conversation was still perfectly clear in his mind. How could it not be?

"Harry…where's Draco?" Hermione asked, confused as to where her friend could be.

"He…" he started, but could not finish. Composing himself, he continued. "That's not important right now. This child is."

The young couple looked down at the child. They were in awe and joy at the sight of such a beautiful thing.

"Her name is Angela. And she's yours." Harry stated.

_Thou anointest my head with oil; _

The young couple snapped their looks back at Harry. Hermione was ready to cry, whilst Ron was beginning to grin from ear to ear.

'How little they know.' Harry thought.

Harry finally passed on the child who was in his arms to her new mother. She was crying silent tears of joy, for she could not believe that she was finally a mother. Ron was looking down at his new daughter, smiling proudly at the prospect of becoming a father, but more at the fact that they finally had one of their own. Ron looked back at Harry, giving him a look that said "Visit?" and Harry nodded in agreement. Finally, Jack dropped the suitcase on the ground, Lydia dropped the bag into Ron's arms, and they Apparated back to the cabin.

John Marlowe was already waiting for them, holding the powerful cup in his hand. The four of them were in a circle, waiting for them to perform the next task. After a silent prayer to himself, Harry grabbed the Mobili Agenda and apparated to the one place where the National Security Council originates. The White House.

He apparated directly into the room where the NSC met. In fact, they were already meeting when he "dropped in." Naturally, they were quite alarmed, but silent.

"I want to make a deal." he stated.

The man sitting at the head of the table was looking at him with stony eyes. Neither of them was intimidated by the other, and they now knew that they respected the other.

"We're listening." the man said.

"Reinstate my status as an agent and give me back my security clearance. You relinquish control over the WIA and let us work freely again. You also halt your investigation into Draco Malfoy." he stated.

"And you give us what?" the man asked.

Harry looked at him with no emotion.

"I give you the Mobili Agenda. It is the only record of operatives employed in the service of the organization Resurrection. Do we have a deal?" Harry asked.

The man's eyebrow shot up. He didn't like blackmail, but he was intrigued. And he knew that this was a once in a lifetime deal.

_My cup runneth over._

"You have a deal, Agent Potter." the man stated.

Harry placed the laptop onto the table, and Apparated away.

Three days later, after much internal debate, Draco's funeral was upon him. He arrived at the church with his darkest suit. The service at the church was beautiful, but there was still no body to be found. Instead, the coffin was filled with things Draco loved. His broom, his books, the extra pair of glasses that he had kept for Harry. But what was the best thing that was in there was the picture of him and Lucius. Harry himself made two copies of the photograph, one for him and another for a different person.

Harry was a pallbearer, as was Ron. Together, along with Draco's friends, they carried the casket into the car. From there, they went to the cemetery. It was here that Draco's mother, Narcissa was buried as well. They arrived at the grave, which was open. The gravestone was simple, engraved with his full name and dates.

Draconis Eric Malfoy

June 9th, 1980 - October 31st, 2008

A traditional Catholic funeral was performed. No one knew what Draco wanted done, but Harry knew that Draco would like this. As the casket was lowered into the ground, he noticed that he had not cried in those three days. He was not proud, but he was not sad about it either. Because he knew that there would be plenty of time for crying later.

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; _

When the funeral was done, it began to rain. He tried to remain behind for a while, but eventually Ron and Hermione came and guided him to their home. Once there, he shut himself into the guest bedroom, lie down onto the bed and began to cry. For the next six hours, he cried, moving from position to position, finally laying down onto his side, away from the door. He did not hear them come in, but Ron came in and spooned him, whilst Hermione lie in front of him so that he could spoon her. He was still crying, but it was a small comfort that they provided to make him feel again.

About a week after, John reported that The Cup was safely hidden once again. Jack had ordered Harry to be on paid medical leave, and that he was also going to be seeing a psychologist for the next three months.

He later found out that Angela's birth certificate and death certificate were on record. Her mother was Helen Foley, and her father was Alexander Foley. At this, he did a little digging into Alexander's past.

It turned out, that Alexander was the bastard son of Lucius Malfoy, who had the audacity to sleep with a prostitute one night. And she became pregnant with his son. Lucius denied the boy, scorning him.

Harry approached Lucius one day and gave him the photograph of him and Draco. Lucius looked at him with heartfelt eyes and realized that both of his sons were dead.

Harry never looked back.

He told Dr. Legaspi, the psychologist he was supposed to see the story, much to his discontent. And as part of his therapy, he was supposed to pray.

And that is where he is now. Praying.

_And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever and ever._

And at the end of the prayer, he noticed that he got through it.

He had done it.

He had found redemption.

_Amen_

* * *

Meghan Legaspi was not as intimidating as she seemed. She was about five foot eight, one hundred pounds with Farah Faucet type hair and nice business suits. Her eyes were kind and a nice crystal blue. But what astounded most people was her kind soul, and her tolerance for what seems like the intolerable. 

But, she was not what she seemed at the end of the day. After all, during the workday and on occasion, nights, she had a perfect image to maintain. At the end of the day, she would simply get into her very nice Porsche and drive home. And it was there that her newest and best prospect waited for her.

She drove home with ease in the Denver traffic. And once she was at her nice villa type home in the country, her appearance would change. Her blonde hair turned dark brown, her eyes would become brown and her height would lower itself down to five foot five.

Of course, this lady had the same shoe size as the good doctor, but the suits were a little big. This woman was still smiling, because she had accomplished her mission with ease. It was so easy to infiltrate the WIA, and even easier to pretend to be a dead woman, especially with the help of Polyjuice Potion.

Once she entered the exquisite home, her prize was still waiting for her. Her prize was a olive-skinned, slightly built man with dark hair and eyes, and very good looking. Oddly, he reminded her of Adrian Brody, but even better looking. Though, she still remembered Adrian and their night very well.

Once she was in the living room, the man moved forward and sat down on the black leather couch.

"Did you get the information we need?" he asked.

"Yes. All we need to do now is access some satellite logs to track Marlowe's movements." the woman said with a Russian accent.

"Good job, Carly."

"Thank you."

The man brought out a stick like thing, which she knew was his wand. He gave it a flick, and out of nowhere came a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured himself a glass and took a sip.

"Everything is going according to plan." he said.

And he laughed.

* * *

REVIEW! 


End file.
